Shattered Family
by Fallen Jedi 79
Summary: Eighteen Years after ROTS Vader senses  an all to familiar Force Presence in the Galaxy. He soon realizes it is his estranged wife whom while dying was frozen in Carbonite and hidden on Naboo. Now Vader goes off to kidnap her. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Star Destroyer Executor: One Month after the battle of Yavin

Sweat pouring down his face. Darth Vader awoke. He felt a tremor in the Force. A Presence he hadn't felt in twenty years. "No it can't be she is dead she can't be alive? I killed her. Or did I?" He looked at himself in the mirror despite being at the age of Forty he didn't look like he was a day over thirty. He was thankful that the burns from Mustafar had been healed those many years ago through advanced organ regeneration. However he still wore the armor to hide Anakin Skywalker from the rest of the Galaxy. As well as to strike fear into the Galaxy. He touched the Comm. "Captain Piett prepare my Shuttle immediately I am due for leave." I am going to Naboo after eighteen years for answers right now, Thought Vader angrily. "Yes at once my My Lord." Vader then armored himself and then grabbed a bag and threw in a heavy black mantle and some clothes. No one will Recognize Vader in disguise he thought. Now Angel I am coming for you. You are mine and together we will rule the galaxy.

Naboo Theed Medical Center: One day later:

"Doctor the Patient is awake and claims to be the late Senator Amidala", Said a young man in his early twenties. "Very well Kit I know her sister fairly well she will know for certain," said the aged doctor. Four hours later Sola Nabberrie walked out of the Facility with her thought dead sister whom had been Rescued from Carbonite. Padme was still having trouble with her vision from the Carbonite effects. But her eyes were getting better by the minute it seemed.

Padme immediately upon learning of how long she had been in Carbonite began Searching for information regarding her Children. "Sola I need to contact Bail Organa." Of Alderaan." Sola Frowned, "Padme Alderaan was destroyed by the Empire with Bail a month ago." Padme shook in horror at the statement. A whole Planet gone? How could that be?

"Padme there is more than you are letting on. Tell us everything now," Sola demanded from behind her. Padme turned and asked her to sit down. The rest of her family Joined her, Her Brother in Law Darred, Her nieces Ryoo and Pooja. By the end of the day Sola and Darred as well as Padme's nieces were in shock. Sola wasn't overly surprised that her sister had been married to Skywalker she knew there was something between them. But a nice man like Skywalker choking Padme and killing children shocked her. "Padme I can't believe it. He was such a nice man. How could Anakin have been that evil?" Padme looked over at her sister, "What do you mean Sola?"

"There has been no sight of Anakin in eighteen years Padme. The only other Sith Lord apart from Palpatine is the Mechanical Monster known as Darth Vader."

"Who is he?" asked Padme. Darred stood up and activated a Datapad revealing some information and an image. "No one knows what species he is. Most believe him to be human. They say he was injured in an accident many years ago. Some say he just likes to stay concealed from the Universe. Truth is Padme no one knows for sure."

Padme shook in fear and grief upon seeing an image of him that Darred held up on his datapad. "My Poor Ani Palpatine lost his need for him so he just tossed him aside," said Padme in tears. Her family immediately tried to comfort her upon seeing how hurt she was.

"Aunt Padme there was Leia Organa Bail's Daughter that served with me in the Senate." Padme nodded, "Bail Must have adopted her but my question is where is Luke. For that matter. Pooja I need to get in touch with this Rebel Alliance." Pooja nodded with a smile, "I have some people that can get you in touch." Padme nodded,"Thank you Pooja." Her niece smiled back at her. "It is the least I can do."

Just then something dawned on Padme. "Sola where are our parents?" Sola frowned, Hadn't Padme had enough grief for one day? She came face to face with her younger sister and took her in her arms. "They are dead Padme." Padme felt more tears stream down her face. "When? What happened to them?"

" Years ago,there were protests here in the city. They joined them. I was going to too and so was Darred. But someone had to watch the girls and they insisted that we both stay here at the house. They were killed along with thousands of others in front of the Palace."

Padme nodded in tears, but was proud of their stance. Just then Pooja spoke, "I will never forget how odd it was in the aftermath of their death." Padme looked at her niece. "What do you mean?" Pooja shook her head, "Well Vader himself came to the planet. He brutally executed the General that was responsible and killed several other officers and would have killed Moff Panaka if it wasn't for Palpatine protecting him." Padme nodded wondering why the Monster would kill so many officers over a massacre.

That Evening Padme walked into her family's Parlor. She saw the Holo Net screen on.

"We Bring a Report on the Destruction of the Death Star. The Pilot that has destroyed it has been identified as Luke Skywalker." Padme smiled as she watched the report. Luke took after his Father obviously in terms of Piloting. An image of him was immediately shown. "Skywalker has now been declared a Galactic Criminal and Terrorist by Lord Darth Vader. For the destruction of the Death Star as well as the successful rescue attempt of Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. Lord Vader himself has placed a bounty on his head for 500,000 credits alive. It is also rumored that Skywalker has been receiving Jedi Training from the late General Kenobi who was killed recently by Lord Vader." Tears streamed down Padme's face, "Obi-Wan too? He was like a Father to Anakin and a brother to me NOO," she cried as Sola hugged her calmly. Padme was grief stricken.

After the report was finished everyone looked at one another, "Why he looks just like Anakin." stated Sola. "Sounds just as fearless and reckless as him too according to the report", added Darred. "No doubt he is his Father's son," added Padme with a grin. "Do you really think an eighteen year old boy could destroy that thing alone Padme?" asked Sola, in disbelief just from looking at the image of the Death Star on screen. "He is Force sensitive Sola. If he is even half of the man Anakin was I am sure he is more than Capable. I remember Anakin destroying the Trade Federation Droid Control Ship when he was only nine," Replied Padme. Sola nodded looking at the Holonet Report. There was a moment of silence before Pooja spoke,

"So here is my plan. I was friends with Leia and Bail Organa in the Imperial Senate. She will gladly accept contact from me. I will leave Naboo tomorrow with Aunt Padme. My ship has enough Provisions and Credits to last me for a extended leave. It doesn't matter now that I am out of a Job since the Senate was dissolved. I will help Padme find my cousins," Stated Pooja. Everyone nodded, Padme asked to be left alone so she could take an evening walk and grieve for Anakin, her Parents and Obi-Wan. Everyone agreed to allow it.

Naboo: Theed Hanger: Two hours later

Vader landed without incident in the Theed hanger he immediately had no doubt of where Padme was, her family's house outside of the city. Vader left the hanger and headed for the streets. After raising his hood over his face he decided to creep the evening streets of Theed before heading to the Naberrie home.

Padme thanked her Family for her newly acquired Gown and Mantle after raising the hood she decided to walk the streets alone and cry for her beloved Ani. Oh Anakin how I miss you she thought. She walked along the nearby lake. Just as tears streamed down her face she looked in horror to see a dark hooded figure in front of her. Vader smiled this is to easy he thought. " Hello Padme Don't try to run I have you now," said Vader lowering his hood. Padme felt mixed emotion happiness at seeing her beloved Anakin yet fear over facing his darkened self. He looked quite the same he only had a few grey hairs that Padme could make out in the moonlight. She saw yellow eyes like Mustafar. Other than that he looked the same. She walked up to him silently and then backhanded him across the face. Vader was shocked and stepped back two steps. "That is for Mustafar." She screamed then she charged him and punched him and kicked him in a complete frenzy. "That is for the years of my life that you have deprived from me. I have been enchased in Carbonite waiting to be freed. All because I was near death because of you Anakin! All because you broke my heart. Now do as you wish wish." Vader was silent he was expecting to receive her anger but what hurt was her words. To his shock however she kissed him. " I have and always will Love my Anakin Even if I hate what you have done and what you do!" To her shock she noticed that his eyes had turned from yellow to blue in that time. Ironic Padme thought there must be good in him still. She allowed him to bind her hands and take her back to his shuttle. She knew trying to escape from him would be in vain. Once onboard he removed his heavy mantle and set course for Executor. Padme frowned mentally. "What will happen to me now Anakin?" Vader looked at her as he stroked her hair gently. "You are my Wife you belong to me and with me you will stay. You are mine," Stated Vader firmly. Padme frowned, "I may be in a twenty seven year old body but I am however a forty five year old women and I am not some kind of possession." Vader laughed she won't make anymore demands like this never she will learn her place and will stay with me weather she likes it or not, he thought. "Get some sleep you are tired." Padme nodded and allowed him to lead her back to a sleeping space on the shuttle.

Super Star Destroyer Executor:

Upon arriving on the Executor twelve hours later he took her to his quarters. He opened up his Closet. "Upon feeling your presence I took the liberty of ordering you some clothes they are in the closet." Padme nodded and then looked at him with a smile, "Thank you Ani." Vader nodded and decided to test her. "What happened to our child?" Padme put on a angry face. "Our daughter my daughter died from you choking a pregnant women." Vader smirked, "Sorry Padme but I already Know about Luke I found out about him from a spy not long ago. Now that all I have to do is find the Alliance. Funny I knew nothing of a daughter even though I always thought our child was a girl." Padme frowned, She had made a mistake she had alerted him that Leia was his daughter no doubt. "I am proud of Luke. We both know that Darth Vader is no man that should be a father. I don't want my son with the kind of Marriage where his wife is a Prisoner either." Vader glared at her angrily. No one would ever dare to speak of him that way. Not even Luke once he joined him. He and Luke would rule together as Father and Son and the Order of Sith Lords would be continued through their bloodline. "You still haven't elaborated on our daughter. I thought we have a son." Padme felt a tingling sensation in her head. Vader was entering her mind. She tried to resist but was unable to. "Twins!" roared Vader triumphantly "Twins now the question is where our daughter is." At this Padme stormed away from him and ran for the Refresher and locked herself in. She wouldn't have him questioning her like this. No she wouldn't betray her children to Anakin she would die first.

Vader frowned she would run from him the moment she had a chance like that would happen. He left his Chambers and went to a secret lab on his ship. He returned to see Padme still in the Refresher. He used the Force and opened the door and swiftly injected a Serum into her bloodstream that would drug her. He then carried her drugged body to his bed where his Med Droid was waiting. What he was about to do he knew would forever alter their Relationship. She would have to forgive him though if she was to live with him in peace. He looked at the Droid it held a Titanium Slave Device that also doubled as a tracking device. Once he placed it in her neck he would activate a perimeter around her room preventing her from ever leaving his quarters without being shocked in the Vertebra and paralyzed until she could be brought back into his quarters. He looked at the droid and nodded. Within moments an incision was cut into the back of her neck and the device was placed in her vertebra and then the Droid added some stitches before placing a bacta patch over the now sealed incision.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Destroyer Executor: A day later.

Padme awoke the next day feeling drowsy remembering that Anakin had injected something in her the day before. She got up and at the same time felt a pain in the back of her neck. She put her hand on the back of her neck and felt pain. She immediately realized the wound had been inflicted intentionally. She walked back into the Living room of the suites to see Anakin watching a Podrace on the Holonet. "What have you done to me?" Vader looked at Padme and shut off the Holonet before turning to her. "Padme I know you are already thinking about a way to escape so I took some measures to prevent it." Padme glared at him. "What measures?" Vader was silent. "What measures?" she demanded.

"I had a slave device placed inside of you. It will prevent you from leaving my chambers and if for some reason I lose the Perimeter I set up it will track you." Padme felt her knees shake as she bursted into tears. "How could you make the women you love into a Slave?" Vader frowned, He had expected rage and a beating from her. But not this blank stare and complete stream of tears. He knew but wouldn't admit to himself that his fear once again had won over his mind. He was afraid of losing her again and wouldn't let her go because of his fear of loss. "I won't ever let you go. I will always protect you Padme no one will ever hurt you again. I promise you. You must know your place. You are mine and you belong to me."

Padme looked at Anakin and stared at him blankly. She would always love him but she wanted to see her children more than anything. But she couldn't with a slave device in her neck. She put her hand up and felt it. She felt like a commodity. Or an object. She didn't feel like anything but common Material. She felt like she was owned. The words hit her again," You must your place. You are mine and you belong to me." She looked at Anakin one more time. Then retreated to their bedroom and fell face first on the bed. She cried. She felt so alone and broken. She was a possession not a free women and may never be free again. The thought of the device in her neck and the thought of how helpless she was had broken her beyond belief.

Vader smiled he was happy to have Padme in his life again. He had missed her so much. How did I live without her? he asked himself. He didn't know how it was that things had happened this way but was content with the time he had with her. He couldn't wait until the day that she finally excepted her destiny and agreed to become his Empress. Then he could overthrow Palpatine and together they would rule the Galaxy.

Echo Base Hoth:

Luke Skywalker awoke from his sleep shaking in sweat and shock. He looked at himself in the mirror as he washed his face. He had just seen a dream of a Dark haired women in pain and grief crying in brokenness. Who was she? Why did it feel like he knew her? He sat down on his bed. At the Age of Twelve he had overheard Ben Kenobi, Better known as Obi-Wan Kenobi arguing with his Uncle Owen. That was when he learned his Father was a Jedi. After catching his Uncle in the act of Lying to him he reached out in rage with mysterious power and almost killed his uncle with the Force. It was enough to convince his uncle that he didn't need him around the farm. Luke left with Obi-Wan for his Hut in the Dune Sea and lived with him for three years receiving Jedi Training. At the age of fifteen he returned to the Farm and assisted his Uncle in working on the Farm and seeing Obi-Wan three times a week for training. Together Luke and his Uncle made peace though their relationship was never the same. Then one Day he bought two droids from Jawas and learned that they were in fact droids of great importance. He left Tattooine right after that and since then his life has been one crazy adventure.

Star Destroyer Executor: two years later:

In two years that followed Padme's captivity changed her personality highly. She was no longer the feisty Queen that had saved her people from the Trade Federation. Or the Senator that had Fought gallantly for peoples rights in the Senate and fought in Combat alongside Jedi Knights. She was now a broken women. She had no hope of escape from Anakin and she had no hope of ever being able to make her own decisions. No matter what she would always love Anakin but she would always want to be free. She knew that it would require a Jedi to rescue her even if she was found. But how could they get her out with the device in her neck. She sighed she was never going to escape, she thought. It was hopeless. She knew the chances of being found were slim. After all the whole Galaxy believed Padme Amidala to be dead. Now Vader had her and who would know he did? How many friends were living that could help her? None that would know she was alive that was for sure. Padme frowned and dismissed the thoughts. Her body had been feeling nauseous and she had been throwing up for two days off and on. She went to Anakin's Personal Medical room. She had the Droid examine her. "Milady you are experiencing the symptoms of Morning sickness. You are Pregnant." Padme nodded uneasily as she looked down at her stomach. Another child? What would happen to this child would Vader destroy this child with the dark side? She knew she had to tell him about the child. She dreaded his reaction and what he would do.

Vader walked into his chambers after a long grueling day. He had questioned various Rebel Prisoners in regards to the location of the Rebel fleet or their new base. The only thing he found out was that Luke had established a new base. But that led to Nothing. Nothing at all. He unarmored and went looking for Padme. He walked into their living room and noticed the Holo Net screen was on but no Padme. He walked over and noticed her asleep. He sat down next to her silently. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he turned off the Holo Net. "Are you alright?" Padme nodded, "I asked the Med Droid to check me out and I found the problem." Vader looked down at her. "Well the Problem?" Padme nodded, "The side effects from the Carbonite have worn off." Padme had never told him that she had to wait a couple of years before she would be pregnant again since she was in Carbonite for so long. She hadn't planned on a bay and now was only hoping Anakin would be happy with her. "I'm Pregnant Ani!" Vader was stunned but not overly surprised. "Thats wonderful we are having another child," said Vader as he wrapped his arms around Padme and kissed her vigorously. "Anakin would you promise me one thing for me?" Vader looked at Padme silently. "Please don't make this baby into a Sith I beg you if you Love me please don't. You said there can only be two Sith spare this child since you already are hunting for Luke. Please let this child choose his own path." Vader was silent, "The Emperor must never know this child exists. However I will make sure that this Child has a good life and education and makes his or her own Choices I promise you that Angel." Padme looked at Vader. There is still good in him I know it, she thought. "I know there is good in you. Run away with me let us raise our child and leave everything behind please Ani." Vader was silent, "I will make you two dinner," said Vader changing the subject. Padme frowned as she watched him get up. She looked down at her Stomach. "I hope you coming into the universe can change your daddy," she said with a tear streaming down her face. She got up and headed into the kitchen where Anakin had made dinner for both of them. He pulled out a chair for her and they sat down together.

Light years away on the Planet of Ord Mantel:

Pooja Naberrie had arrived at the Spaceport of Ord Mantel searching for a Alliance Contact she had been informed of. She had been given directions to a seedy Apartment. She knocked and got no answer. "For Aunt Padme I must have courage." She opened the door and walked into the room to see six corpses all with Blaster wounds and broken furniture. She turned to the sound of Footsteps and pulled out her blaster. They wouldn't take her without a fight. She turned and ran out of the apartment and began running from the troops firing her blaster as she ran. She ran towards her ship trying to escape the blue blasts from the Stormtroopers. It was obvious that they wanted her alive. She continued to run and shoot. She knew that she had to escape if she was to help her aunt. Then she looked in horror as she saw a squad of around twenty stormtroopers blocking her path. She was Trapped. Just as she thought it was over she saw a dark Cloaked Figure appear with a Purple lightsaber. Within moments the troops in her path were gone. She saw the Figure begin to expertly deflect the blasts being fired at her. She ran for her life towards her ship. She boarded the ship and left the planet swiftly.


	3. Chapter 3

Four years after the battle of Yavin: Rebel Command Ship Home One.

Mon Mothma had devoted her life to service of the people. She sighed, Padme Amidala such a waste of a life dead at the age of twenty seven. Now her niece was coming to her with a plea for help she wouldn't dare turn down a chance to help the family of an old friend out. No she wouldn't not now not ever.

Pooja Naberrie had waited for this moment for four years. She finally was going to get her chance to talk to Mon Mothma with her plea for her Aunt. She had searched the Galaxy for the Rebel Alliance. But her searches had taken her four years because The Empire was always flushing them out of system after system. But finally she was able to speak to them where they had Massed above Sullust.

Mothma watched as Pooja entered the room. She looked a lot like Padme she thought. Just like how Leia Organa always reminded her of Padme. She watched as Pooja took a seat down at the table across from her. "High Commander Mothma." Mon Smiled, "Pooja you look just like your Aunt it warms my old heart to see you It was so tragic her death." Pooja was silent, "Thats what I wanted to talk to you about Commander she isn't dead." Mon was silent. Pooja had decided to keep her knowledge about Skywalker and Leia being the Offspring of Vader and Padme to herself. "She was in Carbonite for eighteen years and was thawed out four years ago. Shortly After Darth Vader kidnapped her and she has been kept captive ever since." Mon was silent and frowned. By now most likely Vader had killed Padme or done worse she thought with a frown.

"I am supposing that you need help rescuing her." Pooja nodded, Mon thought Skywalker had just returned to the Fleet from Rescuing Solo from Jabba five months ago with Jedi Master Yoda. Perhaps this was the moment for Skywalker to take on Vader and destroy him she knew that by now Padme was probably dead or worse. But it would be a chance for Skywalker to destroy Vader and avenge the death of her friend and countless others. "Do you have any idea of where she is being kept if she is alive?" Pooja nodded, "We know Vader took her to his Command ship Executor or at least his shuttle headed there after leaving Naboo. We believe that she is being held onboard his ship." Mon nodded in understanding, "I know that Skywalker is now a full Fledged Jedi Knight he has stated that he must face Vader." Oh Padme I will help you if your alive Mon thought silently. "Perhaps I could have him take a strike team and he could find her. If anyone can get into Vader's quarters Skywalker can."

Pooja nodded, "Thank you so much Commander you are the first one that has remembered my Aunt." Mon smiled, "Call me Mon and if I had any idea of this I would have done something sooner." Mon then pressed a button and two Rebel officers appeared. "Lieutenant please show our guest to some quarters. General Medine summon Commander Skywalker I need to speak with him immediately." Medine nodded and swiftly left.

Luke was in the Hanger bay with Han working on the Millennium Falcon with R2, Lando and Chewie while Leia trained under the watchful eye of Yoda. Learning that Vader was her father had been hard on her thought Luke. But thank the Force she is learning the

ways of the Jedi she is highly skilled with her lightsaber. She still has a ways to go though before she was skilled enough for Knighthood thought Luke. He continued with his work when he heard, "Commander Skywalker!" Luke recognized the voice as belonging to General Crix Medine, "Yes Sir?" He asked as he Force Flipped off of the Falcon.

"High Commander Mothma wishes to see you immediately." Luke nodded and washed his hands and replaced his black tunic. He headed for The Council Room. He smiled in amusement. He sensed it was a dangerous mission of sorts that Mothma had for him. He entered the Council Room a short time later and sat in the seat across from Mothma. "Milady." Mothma smiled, "Skywalker. I am pleased you made it so soon." Luke nodded, "What orders do you have," Mothma smiled, "I understand you have had quite a few run ins with Darth Vader." Luke nodded, "I know my enemy quiet well and the same is for him."

Mon Always wondered what there was between Vader and Skywalker it seemed as if there was more than meets the eye. "According to a source Vader has a captive that he keeps in his quarters on board Executor. A Nabuian Senator from the Old Republic, Padme Amidala. She was encased in Carbonite much like Solo only she was in for eighteen years. Her Family thawed her out four years ago and the day they were reunited she was kidnapped by Vader himself. Now she is his trophy and we probably don't want to know what else." Luke nodded thinking it odd that Vader would do such a thing himself. No doubt there was more than meets the eye he thought. "How soon can you be ready?" Luke smiled, "Modifications to the Falcon will be complete by this evening. I would say we could be on our way tomorrow." Mothma nodded, "Very well who will your people be?" Luke smiled he knew Mothma already knew. "General Solo and Calrissian, Chewbacca Princess Leia and my Droids." Mon nodded, "Very well work out a plan, On how you are going to do this. May the Force be with you." Luke nodded, "And with you Milady." Mothma smiled happily as Luke turned to leave the room.

Inside of the Millennium Falcon: Three hours later:

Luke looked at each of the faces around the room. All people that he had bonded with over a period of four years aside from Lando whom had only recently joined their family. "So our mission is going to take us into the belly of the beast." Han smirked, "Ain't much more belly of the beast than the Detention Center of the Death Star." Luke smiled, "That is where your wrong Han this Mission will take us inside of Darth Vader's quarters." Everyone was silent for a moment. "Ok kid you are fooling us now? Darth Vader's quarters, really?" Luke nodded with a smile, "Mothma wants us to play rescue Damsel in distress. He has a dear friend of hers captive and we need to get her out. If Vader is onboard the ship when we do it. It will be my Chance to face him." Han shook his head. "Ok kid lets hear your plan." Luke nodded, "Here is my plan."

Long after the discussion Luke sought council with Yoda. Yoda spoke, "Speak you may Young Skywalker."

"Mon is sending me to face Vader and rescue a friend of hers that he supposedly is holding captive. The friend is the late Senator Amidala of Naboo but I sense Mothma believes it impossible for her to be alive and is just sending me to avenge her friend." Yoda nodded, "Alive she is I believe." Luke nodded cringing, "That would mean my Father has perhaps raped her or done Force knows what. A few years ago I had a dream of a dark haired women on a bed crying in brokenness and I felt like I knew her." Yoda nodded deciding to keep the knowledge of who Padme was from Luke knowing it could jeopardize the mission. "Senator Amidala it was rescue her you must. Luke nodded with a bow, "Yes Master," He then turned and left the ancient Jedi Master. Yoda looked out the viewport of his quarters as he heard an all to familiar voice.

"You didn't mention the child that she bore in the last year or the slave device."

"Find a way to free her the Droid of Skywalker's will if necessary. As for the Child Luke's Padawan the child will be one day." Qui-Gon nodded in silence, "Anakin will change in the next few days you just watch Master Yoda."

"If truly the Chosen one he is see the changes we will." Qui-Gon nodded as his spirit disappeared.

Executor: Two days Later:

Firmus Piett stood on the Command Bridge of Executor. He was awaiting the impending return of Lord Vader. He was due to arrive in six hours. He had been meeting with the Emperor on Coruscant. The Emperor! thought Piett. A self serving cowering Prick. Vader fought every campaign for him marched or flew on the front lines while the Emperor sat on his mighty throne in the Peace of Coruscant. Piett wished Vader would overtake the Emperor and Declare himself Emperor he would have the whole Support of Executor if he did just that. His thoughts were interrupted by a officer speaking. "Sir we are picking up a ship, its the Millennium Falcon. They are less than a mile away." Piett frowned, He had almost lost his life from the Falcon. What a prize it would be for Lord Vader if he had the Falcon in his hands when he arrived. "Tractor beam it now!" Piett smiled to himself. Another chance to prove himself worthy to his Commander. A Commander that he looked up to with admiration. Piett didn't approve of Lord Vader's brutality though no matter nobody is perfect, He reasoned.

Luke smiled, All was going according to plan. Even better he didn't sense his Father onboard the ship. "Ok lets prepare to smuggle ourselves." Everyone complied at once. They hid inside of the secret floor Compartments immediately. The Plan was for Luke, Lando and Han to get three Stormtrooper uniforms while Leia and Chewie posed as prisoners. C-3PO and R2-D2 would access the Computer in the meantime and help coordinate the effort from the Control room With Lando who would occupy it. With R2 accessing the computer the operation would be much easier for them.

As they waited underneath the ship's floor they heard the sound of Boots storming above them. They immediately knew what was happening. They waited silently. Finally they heard three Stormtroopers above and knew the time was right. Luke opened the Panel and force pushed the three unsuspecting Stormtroopers unconscious. He stood up and within minutes the three stormtroopers were replaced. They escorted Chewie and Leia off ship.

Firmus Piett was waiting patiently in the Hanger Bay as the last of the Boarding Party came off ship. He eyed the prisoners. Only Princess Leia and a Wookiee? he thought. I wonder where Skywalker and Solo are. The Troopers stopped in front of him. "Orders sir?" Piett eyed the Princess and Wookiee, "Take them to Detention I will have Lord Vader deal with them when he returns." With that Piett left the Hanger Bay. No one Noticed the fact that the Stormtroopers didn't head directly for Detention but rather first visited The Command Center of The Hanger Bay where the Officer inside was disposed of quite easily.

Luke looked to Lando. "Ok Lando you are in charge here. Fortunately your shift just started so No unwanted relief will be coming but be ready when it does." Lando smiled as he looked at Luke. "Take your prisoners to detention soldier," Mocking the authority that the Officers uniform he was wearing. R2 immediately accessed the computer Terminal. "Master Luke R2 has found Vader's quarters," Stated C3PO. Luke nodded, "Very well 3PO tell me about the Tractor beam now," stated Luke after studying the location. "It appears that the Tractor beam is Controlled through the Bridge Access. Only deactivation from the Bridge will allow the ship to leave." Luke nodded with a frown, "I will have to tend to the Tractor beam myself. Lets get moving we only have six hours until Vader arrives." Everyone agreed, Upon entering the Turbolift Leia Spoke, "Luke I feel something I think its a Force presence on this ship but its not Father." Luke nodded, "I feel it too. I have felt it since we arrived. For so so early in your training your perceptions are well trained Sister." Leia nodded, Once they arrived on the Officers Floor Luke Motioned for everyone to follow him. They came to the Door to Vader's quarters. Luke felt Obi-Wan Speak in his mind. "Use The Force Luke. To open the Door." Luke focused on the Force. At the same time he noticed a beep. R2 had somehow managed to hack the code to Vader's quarters. Luke used the Force and the door opened. Luke removed his Helmet and motioned Han to do the same. They walked in followed by Leia and Chewie.


	4. Chapter 4

Padme was lying down on her bed with her baby, her Little Ani. She had begged and begged Anakin to Allow her to name the baby after his Father and finally he had finally agreed on the condition that she only call him Ani in his presence and not Anakin. She heard the door to her quarters open and was surprised. Anakin had told her he wouldn't be home until evening. She heard Footsteps not belonging to one person but to several. Who was in here. Was she safe? Was somebody here to kill her? Or to hurt Vader by killing his wife and Child? She trembled in fear.

Luke walked through the room motioning Han to put his Blaster aside. They had taken off their disguises and were going to put them on after they assessed the situation. Luke knew a Stormtrooper disguise wouldn't get him onto the Bridge he would have to get an officers uniform or do something rather rash. He looked for the target of his mission at the same time noticing a stronger Force Presence. Finally he came to a large bedroom. No doubt his Father's. He walked in followed by Han, Chewie and Leia. He looked and saw a beautiful young women fearfully clutching a baby in her arms. Luke had no doubt on who the father was for he could sense the child's power glowing like nothing he had ever felt aside from his father. He tapped into the women's emotions. He felt fear, grief, love and heartbreak. The Fear he sensed was fear for her life and her baby's life. Luke frowned realizing the situation he new had on his hands. This baby was his Half brother and as an older brother protecting this baby from Darkness was his responsibility he would take the mother and baby under his wing and keep them from his Father. It was his duty and it was the right thing to do.

Padme looked at the two men that entered the room. They were followed by a young women and a Wookiee. The blonde haired man leading the group spoke, "Senator Amidala?" Padme nodded fearfully, "Yes, What do you want? Please I am unarmed." Luke frowned and looked at her seeing the pleading look in her eyes. This was not the legendary Senator Amidala he had read about in the History books. This women was broken. What had his father done to her? "We am here to help you. What has Vader done to you? Are you his slave?" asked Leia with disdain. Luke gave her a warning look of, be quiet. Padme frowned, "I guess you could say that. I've been here for over three years against my will. He placed a slave device in my neck. I am a prisoner that is certain." Luke nodded and glanced at the baby that was in her arms. "I have no doubt then that Vader is the Father of your child." Padme gripped the child in fear. Knowing that she may be in danger and so could her little Ani since this man was no doubt an enemy of Vader's. "Please my baby is innocent don't condemn him because of who his father is." Luke frowned, "I would never condemn him. I am here for you and now for the baby."

"What do you want from me and my Baby?" Luke could sense the fear in the women. "My name is Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight. I will take you and the baby somewhere safe. Don't worry I won't hurt my own brother. I will take him away from my Father where he will be safe and not raised like this," Stated Luke. Realizing that the child was his brother made him feel responsible. He felt an urge to protect the boy. Padme looked stunned She placed Little Ani gently on the bed and stood up and examined the man in front of her. Luke could sense her shock and could sense love and longing. "Luke?" She stood up and took in his features with her dark eyes. She turned to the Girl behind him. At this point Luke noticed her whole body was shaking. "Leia?" Leia nodded uneasily. "Luke My son you look so much like your father. And Leia my daughter. My babies, my grown up children!" At this point Luke noticed tears streaming out of her eyes. She turned to the arms of Luke. Leia swiftly joined the embrace in shock. Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo was her mother? She was honored. It had hurt enough to learn that Vader was her father but Being the Daughter of Amidala was an honor. After a moment they both released her. "Mother? You are our Mother?" Padme nodded, "I am so sorry I've been no mother to you. I've failed you. I so wanted to be there for you." Luke kissed her forehead. "Its ok mother its not your fault." Leia spoke, "What has Vader done to you? Has he raped you?" Padme frowned, "Oh Leia he wasn't always like this and no he hasn't raped me? How could you think that way?"

"Because of all he has done to the four of us that are here."

"He isn't always a monster trust me." Leia nodded though doubting her mother's words, "We know he's our father. Its something Luke has known for a longer time than I. But something I have only known for a short time." Padme nodded, "There is good in him. I know there is still good in him." Leia nodded and was silent. What was going on? I always assumed Luke and I were conceived through rape or a force Marriage. But it appears that she loves him? Does he love her? How could Vader love somebody? Luke spoke, "Mother these are our best friends Captain Han Solo and Chewbacca." Han offered out his hand. "The Mother of Luke and Leia is family to me," he stated with a smile. Padme looked at the roughish man and Wookiee. "Pleased to meet you Captain Solo and Chewbacca I..." Padme had no time to finish as Chewbacca charged her and hugged her viciously, "_I am so happy my friends have a mother. Pleased to Meet you I have known Luke and Leia since we fought together on the Death Star,_" Roared Chewbacca Happily. "Its a Pleasure to meet you too Chewbacca. Yes thank you for helping Rescue Leia from the Death Star."

Chewbacca barked a no problem. "Mother you can understand him?" Padme nodded, "Learning various languages comes in handy in the diplomatic field my dear child." Padme then turned and picked up little Ani as he stood up on the bed and started crying. "What have we here?" asked Leia. "This is your little Brother Anakin my precious little Ani." Leia smiled Looking at the Baby noting his blue eyes and blond hair. "He looks like Luke." Padme nodded with a smile. "He may want to forget the name his Mother gave him but I don't. I begged him and insisted that he allow it for me if he truly loved me," said Padme with a smile. Luke nodded as Padme handed the baby to him. "How old is he?" asked Luke, "A little over a year." Luke nodded, "The Force is very strong with him I can feel it." Padme nodded, Luke then Passed Ani to Leia whom looked at him happily. "How does Father treat him?" Luke frowned, "Leia we have been through this I don't think he would be a bad parent. There is good in him he has had the chance to kill me twice but has spared me time and time again." Padme was silent in shock and horror at Luke's unintentional revelation.

"Luke I am so proud of you. Before your father captured me I heard about the Death Star being destroyed your so much like him." Luke smiled at her feeling a tear in his eye. How he had longed all his life to hear such words from his Parents. Now here he was facing his mother. Yes she was physically to young to be his mother but in reality she was his mother and that was enough for him no matter how young or old she was. He looked at her with a tear in his right eye, "T-Thank you Mother. I have always wanted to hear my parents say that to me all of my life. It means so much to me." Padme nodded as she placed her hand on his right shoulder and ran it down to his hand in comfort. She stopped and looked down at his hand. There was a glove on his right hand and no glove on his left. Luke frowned knowing she had noticed his hand. Padme noticed uneasiness in Luke as she looked down at his gloved hand. As she gripped it she knew it was Mechanical. "Who did this to you?" she demanded holding up his right hand. Luke was silent for a moment before he spoke, "I-I lost it in a fight." Padme frowned she looked at Han and Chewie whom were silent. "Thats not what I asked you. I asked you who did it?" Luke was silent. She felt Rage boil up for who could do such a thing to her child. Her baby's hand had been ripped away and replaced with metal it sickened her. She felt a desire to do something to the person that dared to maim her own son. Then a question crossed her mind. The shame, He had shame. Was it because of Anakin? Did Anakin Cut off his own Son's hand? She looked at Luke's face again and back at his hand, Anakin cut his own Son's hand. Anakin cut off his own son's hand, She felt her mind repeating again and again. Anakin cut off my Son's hand.

"Yes My Father did it." Padme looked at Luke silently in shock. She felt betrayed. Then Sat down on the bed as tears streamed down her face relentlessly. "No how could he? How could he cut off his son's hand? His own Son's Hand? My son's hand?" Luke put his real hand on her shoulder and sat down and embraced her. He used the Force to calm her. "Mother You weren't forgotten an old friend of yours set up this rescue, Mon Mothma."

"I won't leave without my little Ani. I can't leave anyway because of the perimeter set up by the device." Luke nodded he hadn't planned on a baby but now he had to. "Leia go ahead and search the place for the things the baby will need The baby room is probably down that hallway we passed." Leia obeyed at once. Han glanced at Luke, "What about the device in her neck kid?" Luke frowned, " We will have to steal a Med Droid to remove it." Padme looked at Luke she was filled with grief. Grief that Anakin had maimed his own child. "Has he hurt Leia too?" she suddenly found herself asking Luke. "Lets not talk about it Mom." Padme shook her head, "I have to know." Luke Frowned realizing she would find out. "Ask her yourself." Padme nodded as she cried. Han looked on the spectacle. How could this wonderful women be married to Darth Vader? A wonderful women with a Monster like that that tortures his own Daughter and maims his own son? Luke Looked up at Han, "Because he wasn't always a Monster." Han looked at Luke, "Hey Kid I hate it when you do that to me." Luke grinned silently. Han noticed the Baby was unattended to so he immediately picked him up, smiling at the boy. _"A nice Cub we have here. I sure hope he doesn't ever get hurt like his brother and sister have."_ Padme looked up at Chewbacca.

_"He hurt my Cub and he has hurt his own cubs._" She felt the tears continue down her face. "What has he done to your cub?" Luke looked at her with a frown. "He enchased Han in Carbonite and gave him to Boba Fett who took him to Jabba The Hutt. We rescued him a few months ago." Padme trembled but got up and went for her closet. She grabbed a small bag. She put in a couple of Body Suits and a few Dresses in. Then Slung it on her back after putting on some kind of necklace. Luke noticed the way she looked down at the necklace. No doubt it meant a great deal to her. She turned as she saw Leia walk in the room. "I grabbed a few toys Mom and a few diapers. Now what of food?" Padme motioned her to follow her. She grabbed a few things from the kitchen. "Do you have food on board your ship?" Luke nodded, "And Money for whatever we may need. Were going to have to stop somewhere and remove the Homing beacon that is on our ship by now." Padme nodded and grabbed the things needed. Then motioned everyone to follow her. Luke took the Stormtrooper Bodysuit of his and made a Harness for her to carry Ani in.

Han spoke, "Do you know how to use a Blaster?" Padme nodded, "Of course I have been using one since I was a child Its been awhile though." Han nodded and handed her one of the Imperial Blasters. Luke then spoke, "I will go to the Bridge and deactivate the Tractor Beam. You wait here until I am done." Everyone nodded immediately as Luke left. He took a Cloak belonging to his Father and hooded himself.

Luke got in the Elevator and headed for the Bridge. Once on the Bridge he silently slipped into one of the corners and used the Force to cause a mysterious noise on the other side of the room. "Whats that Admiral?" Piett Looked at the source Nothing! "Get a squad up here I got a feeling Skywalker is on board and using his sorcery." An officer obeyed at once. Luke knew he had little time so he used the Force to distract Various Officers as he disabled the Tractor beam. Just as he was leaving Piett Spotted him and pulled out his blaster. "Hold it right there Skywalker." Luke turned to face the man removing his hood. "Do you really think a Blaster is going to be enough to hold me Admiral?" Piett frowned as Luke Force Pushed him across the Bridge. He fell on the other side of the room. The Rest of the Bridge Crew pulled out their blasters and began firing. Luke deflected the blasts with his lightsaber and headed into the turbolift and for the Officers quarters. "Put all Sections on Alert I want a squadron of Troops deployed in front of the Falcon set their weapons for stun."

A young officer complied at once. Luke Commed Lando on the Way to Vader's quarters. "Lando any idea of what is going on?" Lando spoke, "All sections are being alerted to your presence." Luke frowned, "Understood, I want you to work on finding secondary routes for us in the event we need to escape." Lando frowned, He watched as a squadron of Troops entered the Hanger. No doubt to stop their escape. "Luke we have a whole squadron inside of the hanger bay its gonna be a hell of a fight to the ship." Luke nodded, he wasn't surprised, "Very well we found our target we will be down there soon Skywalker out." Luke then turned and left the Turbolift. He knew that he was going to have a fight once the Turbolift stopped in the Officer's quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS, George Lucas does. I am just playing with his universe a little bit!

You wanted more so here you go. I might have more up by tonight. Thank you for your input I am glad your enjoying it.

* * *

><p>Vader's Personal Shuttle en route to Executor: 1430 Hours:<p>

Vader originally had planned on returning to Executor at 1800 hundred hours. But now was going to return at 1500 He had excelled his speed and was on the way. He had been ordered by Palpatine to Kill Padme and his Little Ani in forty eight hours or else. Just then his com rang. He activated it and an image of Piett materialized. "Yes Admiral." Piett looked like he had quite the mark on his face like he had been in a brawl in a Mos Eisley Cantina. "My Lord we captured the Millennium Falcon at 1200 hours the only passengers were Princess Leia and a Wookiee. Or so we thought. Skywalker has infiltrated the ship and was just on the Bridge he gave me quite the push. I have a whole Squadron of Troops weapons set on stun in front of the Falcon." Vader nodded, Padme how did he find out I had her? "Good work Admiral I know exactly where they are. Deploy a Squad in front of my Quarters set their weapons on stun. See if Skywalker will negotiate. I need him. In fact take that Squadron we don't trust that The Emperor gave us are now taken care of send them to my quarters. I know exactly what will happen. Afterwards contact Skywalker yourself."

Piett complied at once. Within seconds a squadron of eighty Stormtroopers was swarming the Deck containing the officers quarters. "I will be there within the Hour." Piett nodded as the transmission ended.

Luke got off of the Turbolift just as he saw a Squad of Stormtroopers Charging him. He had no choice He activated his Lightsaber and cut them down as, Limbs and heads fell to the ground with corpses. He commed Leia. "Leia I need your help out here we got Stormtroopers attacking."

Leia came out of Vader's quarters Lightsaber and Blaster in hand charging and Shooting in perfect step with Luke. Luke noticed that the Troops were firing Blue lasers no doubt their weapons were set on Stun for a reason. They charged into the Hall cutting down unit after unit of Troops leaving the corpses behind them. Han and Chewie came out firing Their Blasters. The four friends fought and fought as more and more piles of Dismembered corpses were made. After twenty Minutes Luke frowned, "Leia this was a whole Squadron." Leia nodded "Father must know we are here." Luke nodded, "It seems he wants us alive which somehow doesn't surprise me."

Firmus Piett waited anxiously for a Report on Skywalker's whereabouts. He knew Skywalker had broken into Lord Vader's quarters but why? Perhaps for information perhaps this was an intelligence mission. Just then his silence was interrupted.

"Admiral the Squadron we sent to the officers quarters was decimated." Piett nodded and faked a frown. Then he looked at the Holo Recording. "Is it me or is the Princess really using a lightsaber?" a young officer looked at the footage. "She is sir." Piett frowned. Two Jedi on his ship? How was he going to deal with containing them of negotiations failed? "Contact Lord Vader immediately."

"Yes Sir."

Lord Vader's Shuttle en Route to Executor:

Vader activated his com as Piett materialized. "Yes Admiral?"

"My Lord the untrustworthy Squadron is already decimated." Vader frowned under his mask. "But that is not all sir. There were two lightsabers involved I looked at Holo Footage and it appears that Princess Leia is now in Jedi training as well." Vader nodded and thought for a moment. I have suspected it since Bespin. There is no doubt Leia is my Daughter the Daughter I have been looking for. Force forgive me I tortured my own daughter. Not to mention the man she loves. What have I done? "Very well now proceed with your negotiation Plans Vader out."

Executor:

Firmus Piett removed his Blaster and handed it to an officer. "If anything happens you are Admiral. Undestood?" The officer nodded, "Give this To Lord Vader if I am killed it is a last request for my family," said Piett handing the young captain a Holo chip. The Officer nodded, Piett entered the Turbolift after looking at the bridge one last time and headed for Officers Quarters. Once he landed he walked through the Carnage of Burnt dismembered Corpses gasping in horror at the sight. No wonder Vader has wanted Skywalker so badly, he thought as he continued towards Lord Vader's quarters. He knew that Vader highly trusted him. No one ever dared to enter his quarters without his permission. For fear of death. No one even knew what was in Vader's quarters accept he had massive Chambers that no one knew anything about except the Dark Lord himself.

Luke had just strapped Little Ani on his Mother he looked at his Companions, "I am going to find a way to deactivate the Slave Perimeter. If I can't find a way I will have to steal a medical Droid."

"You could steal one from your father's Med Bay it might not listen though."

"I can reprogram it," Stated Luke. Just then he sensed something approaching. He headed for the Door to Vader's quarters and then saw the door blocked by an Imperial officer. He activated his lightsaber. Immediately he recognized the man as the Admiral from the bridge. Han drew his Blaster. Luke motioned him to lower the gun sensing the Man was alone.

"I am unarmed Skywalker. I am here to negotiate." Luke spanned out in the Force and sensed no Imperial troops. The man was honest. "Allow me to introduce myself Admiral Firmus Piett second in Command of Executor and currently acting Commander in Lord Vader's stead." Luke nodded as he deactivated his lightsaber. "I suppose you know who I am." Piett nodded, "I must say Skywalker we have searched the entire Galaxy for you. This is the first time after searching for you for more than three years that I have seen you face to face. You are much younger than I expected." Luke nodded, "Come in and lets get these negotiations over with." Piett nodded, "Han you and Chewie guard the door." Han nodded as Luke, Leia and Padme walked into the room following Piett. Just then Luke felt a shiver, A Dark Presence. Vader had arrived onboard the ship. "Ok Admiral Piett lets hear your proposal." Piett frowned, "Lord Vader wishes to speak to you without fighting. He stated that he needs you." Luke frowned, "How can I be sure to trust him? It isn't easy to trust someone that has used my friends to get to me not to mention Maiming me. How can I trust that he doesn't intend to take me Prisoner?"

Piett frowned, "Because you both share a common foe at this point." Luke sneered, "Oh the Emperor. I get it he wants me to kill him so we can rule the Galaxy together. Well I refused to become a Tyrant at Cloud City and the bottom line I am a Jedi like my Father before me a Defender of justice." Piett nodded, He looked at the women with him and realized to his shock that the woman apart from Princess Leia was Senator Amidala. Whom has been dead for twenty years. He noticed that she held a baby in her arms was Vader the father? He glanced At Luke taking in his appearance. Noticing he had the same blue eyes as the baby. Was Vader the father of both of them? Was Senator Amidala's baby Skywalker's half brother and Vader's son? If that was the case that would explain his obsession with this boy, thought Piett. Piett ended his thoughts and looked at Luke, "What do you mean he offered you power at Cloud City? Luke frowned is it worth telling him? It appears my father trusts him. Luke shook his head. "I mean he wants me to join him so we can become Master and Apprentice and in quotes bring his version of Order to the Galaxy." Piett was stunned at this Revelation. "So that is why he is so obsessed with you. He has hardly been the same person in the past four years. Perhaps you could bring the good out of him Skywalker." Leia listened to the man silently. "You believe that there is good that monster too?" Piett nodded, "I have done many things I am not proud of Princess. I have raised through the ranks as an officer and served him for years but yes I believe there is still good in him. Despite all that I have seen him do. He has spared my life on numerous occasions. You and your friends have gotten quite a few Officers killed by your escapes and almost got me killed twice back at Hoth and Bespin." Leia smirked, "Well I'm sorry Admiral." Luke kicked her foot. "Leia I am actually interested to hear what he wants. I know he has just arrived. Tell him I will meet with him. Lets get it over with."

"How can I trust you Skywalker?"

Luke looked at him, "I won't leave without my friends but there will be a fight at this point after learning of what he's done to my Mother," stated Luke as he gestured to the woman and baby that Piett had noticed when he had first entered the Chambers. He saw the anger on the young man's face. Also noticing that the young man frowned realizing he had slipped. This only backed up his suspicions, he thought. Luke continued, "But he will live and so will I." Piett nodded, "Fair enough Follow me." At that moment little Ani started crying. "He's hungry," stated Padme. "Go ahead and feed him I got a feeling we won't be leaving anytime soon," stated Luke. Padme nodded with a frown as Luke left. She was worried about him. She noticed the anger he had towards his father and was disappointed that she had told him about her Slave Device. Had she known that It was Luke entering her Chamber she might have tried to avoid telling him. The passionate anger he had reminded her of Anakin at Luke's age. She only hoped that it would't pull her son into darkness. She didn't want the Dark Side to claim her son's soul, she thought with a shiver.

* * *

><p>Ok I have the next Chapter ready. I just have to edit it. It should be up by tonight sometime.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. GEORGE LUCAS Does.

Glad your enjoying the story so far. I have around half of it written or more which is why Updates are so frequent. I hate it when people post cool stuff on here and then get writer's block and so when I write if I get that case I just simply destroy the story and never post it rather than leave a worthless cliffhanger. There will be the Vader Leia scene I know that you want. Thank you Charmedjedi for your input I am glad your enjoying the story I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it

Chapter Seven will be up shortly. check the past chapters for the mysterious Lightsaber wielder that saved Pooja on Ord Mantel and make a guess on who it is.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Executor Hanger bay:<p>

Darth Vader walked off of his shuttle and immediately ordered General Veers to dismiss the Pleasantries. Just then he got a comm. "Yes Admiral what is it?"

"Skywalker has agreed to negotiate with you." Vader smiled under his mask. "Very well meet me in the Main Conference room I will be waiting Vader out."

With that he headed for the conference room.

A short time Later Vader entered the council room to see Luke and Piett seated. Piett stood up to leave. "Admiral please remain." Piett obeyed and took a seat. Vader spoke, "I have been expecting you. So has the Emperor."

"I know Father," said Luke bitterly. Piett watched the exchange wondering when the fight was going to break out. Now his suspicions were confirmed. Luke was in fact the Son of Darth Vader.

"So you have accepted the truth?"

Luke glared at the Dark Lord in anger, "I have accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, My Father." Vader glared at Luke in anger, "That name no longer has any meaning for me."

"It is the name of your own true self that you've only forgotten. I know there is good in you the Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. That was why you couldn't destroy me. Thats why you won't bring me to your Emperor now."

Vader was silent for a moment before speaking, "I know Leia is your sister now Luke. The twin I have been looking for for four years. I should have guessed. She was hidden in such plain sight." Luke frowned but nodded, "Perhaps she will become my apprentice." Luke activated his lightsaber in rage and charged his Father as he jumped across the table. Vader had just enough time to activate his lightsaber and defend himself against a Fury he had never seen. The only time he knew such fury was the night of his mother's death and on Mustafar. Luke attacked So swiftly as he chopped relentlessly that within moments he forced Vader against the wall of the Conference Room and swiftly after strike after strike sliced the Dark Lord's right arm off. Luke then turned and sat down. He saw all the circuitry and wires realizing that his father's right hand was mechanical. "That was for my Mother." Piett watched the fight shocked at how Skywalker had severed Vader's hand. "Fair enough Son I took your hand during our last meeting after all."

"State your proposal Father." Vader smiled under his mask. "The Emperor knows of your little brother's existence. He has ordered your Mother and brother to be terminated within Forty Eight hours or else. If things go otherwise he will come here and terminate us all." Luke nodded angrily at the thought. "I need you and Leia. The two of you need me. If we are to defeat the Emperor." Luke nodded he couldn't argue. "Very well I agree to your terms on a few conditions." Vader frowned under his mask. He had a feeling on what they would be. "State them Luke."

"First off My Mother is no longer to be kept prisoner as she has for the last four years. You will make it so she can go in and out of her little prison." Vader felt rage seethe through him. "She is mine and she belongs to me." Luke glared at him in anger, "You talk of her as if she is some sort of prized possession or object or even your property. She isn't She has all the rights to liberty. She isn't your slave or one of your prisoners even though you've made her into a slave. I won't have you treating her this way ever again. Or raising my little brother to become a Sith Lord. She is your wife she has the right to leave you if she chooses and take Ani with her." Vader glared at Luke angrily from under his mask. "If she leaves don't blame me. Blame yourself for how you treated her and how do you know she will? I sense she still loves you." Vader frowned, "Very well then your terms are agreed upon. What else?" Agreed upon for now, thought Vader angrily. Luke was relieved to hear his father's agreement though he knew it was temporary. "You release whatever Alliance Prisoners that are on this ship and allow them to go back to the Alliance and remove that squadron that is guarding our ship." Vader looked at him with anger. "How do I know you won't leave if I do that?"

"How do I know you aren't trying to bait us into another one of your grand traps?" countered Luke with a raised voice. Vader nodded, "Very well as you wish."

"Finally, You will Allow Calrissian and my Droids to remain in control of the control room in the hanger bay. Also I don't want to hear about you executing any of your officers in the grisly Method you are so famous for while I am onboard." Vader nodded, "As you wish," stated Vader angrily. "Last but most important. You will accept the fact that I still will refuse to be a part of the Empire after Palpatine is dead. This is a onetime Alliance Father and if my mother leaves with us you will allow it." Vader scowled but knew he had to agree for the moment. He looked at Piett and spoke, "Piett see to his requests at once and then return to the bridge. I don't want any Vessels to be brought onboard at all either. Understood?" Piett nodded and turned and left the room. As he left the room he was in awe at Skywalker's nerve. No one would ever dare to speak to Vader in that way. Obviously Skywalker was either very brave or very stupid or both. No doubt though he was his father's son, He thought with an amused smile. He didn't know of to many Fathers that maimed their own sons. Or to many sons that maimed their own fathers. He shook his head, "I am glad I'm not a part of that family," he said aloud with a chuckle.

Vader looked at Luke. "Let's go to my quarters. We will see about getting sleeping arrangements for you and your friends as well." Luke nodded, and followed his Father. Vader walked towards the Turbolift with Luke alongside him thinking of his son's outburst. Luke had grown strong and was perhaps fully fledged as a Jedi Knight now. If only he would join him instead of remaining on the Light Side.

Darth Vader's quarters:

Han and Chewbacca were waiting by the Door in their guard form. Leia had Holo commed Lando and informed him of the current situation. Now they were sitting tight wondering where Luke was and how his negotiations were going. If they were going. Just then Han and Chewie were silent. They heard a familiar breathing sound getting louder and louder. They knew who was coming. "Leia Vader is coming our way." Leia nodded and activated her lightsaber.

"Put the lightsaber away Leia. Father and I have come to an agreement." Leia frowned but complied as she Watched Luke and Vader walked into the Room. She watched Vader walk into a room and after a minute come out in a black Tunic. It was the first time she had seen him unmasked. She was intrigued at how much he resembled Luke not to mention how good looking he was. Despite his age she could easily see herself dating a man with his looks. Luke looked at his Father in shock. The man in front of him had his blue eyes, and even his blond hair. Luke noticed that his father's eyes flashed from Yellow to blue the moment they made eye contact. Luke realized that not only was he the son of Vader but he was his Father's image only just his mother's size. Han also took in the sight of the man in front of him. He was much younger than he expected. After all Vader had done and what he had seen Vader do since meeting Luke he had expected some kind of hideous monster underneath the mask. "For what its worth I am sorry for what Happened on the Death Star Leia and For what happened to everyone at Bespin." Han Looked at Luke questionably. Just then Padme saw his right arm and gasped. "Your Arm!"

Han, Leia and Chewie Looked at Luke. "My bad temper after learning that there was a slave device in my Mother's neck. Vader then turned and went into his Med Room. A few moments he returned with a new Mechanical Hand.

Vader looked at Padme. He could tell she had been crying a ton. "I see you wasted no time in turning her against me Luke." Luke frowned, "Don't put it on me Father. Your the one that turned to the Dark side and betrayed everyone including yourself. You have turned everyone against you yourself." Vader frowned, as he heard Luke's words stab his heart. "I never volunteered the fact that you cut off my hand. She figured it out upon noticing that my right hand was mechanical." Vader frowned and looked at Luke angrily. "If you had only accepted my offer and just joined me without fighting you wouldn't have lost your hand." Luke glared at him. "Your right I would have kept my real hand and lost my soul. For what its worth I am glad that I gave up my hand I would do it a million times rather than become a Sith." Vader frowned thinking of how he once had the same attitude. What happened to him? Perhaps Luke was right after all. Perhaps he was wrong to be on the Dark Side all these years. Vader knew there were many times he regretted his choices.

"Regardless of which side of the Force we use young one we must put our differences aside."

"I agree Father I made my promises you made yours. Let me tell you something Father," Luke said as he ignited his lightsaber and pointed it at his father's throat. "If you fail to follow through with my demands. If any harm comes to my friends because of your anger or my sister is turned. Or if you chose to not shut down the Perimeter around your chambers so my mother can be free. No army no ship no planet. No Force user nor the Force itself will come between Me and you. I will destroy you is that Clear?" With that Luke deactivated his lightsaber. Vader was silent with a frown. "Very well as you wish. There have been many times that I have regretted my choices in the long run anyways." Luke nodded and looked over at his Mother. Just then he noticed his father go for a panel in the wall of the suites with the press of a few code he turned.

"Padme you are free to leave the chambers now." Padme nodded shocked at the thought of freedom she hadn't had in years. She almost wanted to run out of the suites and explore the ship like a child. But she had her two eldest children in the room and that was enough to keep her inside. Vader then turned and faced Luke silently. Father and son glared at one another in silence for a moment.

"Are any of you hungry?" asked Padme attempting to break the tension that was in the room. Luke nodded, "I will contact Lando and tell him to come up. R2 and 3PO can maintain The Center just fine." Vader stopped for a minute. "R2 and 3PO? R2-D2 and C3PO?" Luke and Leia nodded, "How did you know?" asked Leia. "R2 belonged to your Mother. I built 3PO when I was nine for my Mother." Leia looked at Vader in shock. "You have a mother?" asked Leia. Vader glared at her. "Don't you doesn't everyone have one?" Leia glared at him, "It is hard to imagine you having a mother. I am sure she is fairly ashamed to be your Mother." Vader ignored her feeling hurt in the words. Han spoke, "Why did you build old Goldenrod? He is the most annoying thing in the Galaxy. I can't forgive you for it. He badgered me while I was trying to escape from you at Hoth" Chewbacca barked into agreement as Vader smiled. "To true Captain Solo. Actually there is one being in the Galaxy that is much more annoying then 3PO." Vader thought of Jar Jar Binks as he made the statement. "R2 and I made quite the team in the Clone wars. We even flew together when I was nine in the battle of Naboo." Luke looked at him. "You fought a Battle when you were nine?" Vader smiled, "Well I wasn't supposed to but R2 and I got pulled into it by accident. In the end I ended up destroying The whole Trade Federation Droid Control Ship on Accident and being hailed as the hero. All the While your Fourteen year old Mother was Shoving her gun in the nose of the Cowering Viceroy Gunray," said Vader with a smile on his face followed by a laugh. Padme smiled as Vader told the story. "We were so young back then. Back when you were so innocent Ani." Vader nodded as he looked at her. Luke and Han both noticed how his eyes turned blue each time that he looked at Padme or them. Leia noticed Vader pick up Little Ani very gently. He took the boy back into his room and silently put him in bed. He then came out and proceeded to order some food brought up to his quarters on his Comlink along with a suitable dining table. Leia was shocked at how gentle he was with the baby. How could Vader be like that towards a child when he's killed Children and even pregnant women?

Lando watched as Luke,Leia,Han and Chewie followed by a petite Dark Haired Women and a fairly large man walked in. "Where's Vader?" Vader smiled amused at how no one recognized him under his mask. "I am Right Here Calrissian sit down I'm sure having 3PO Badgering you works up an appetite." Lando Looked at him. "You are much younger than I would imagine." Vader smiled, "I guess with my reputation everyone expects a mean old man like Palpatine under the mask." Lando shook his head and laughed. Lando Looked back at Vader then Luke he noticed the resemblance between the unmasked Vader and Luke. He was curious on why they resembled. "So we have agreed to work together at least until Palpatine is dead." Lando looked at Luke, "How can you trust he won't kill you in the Process Luke?" Vader spoke up, "Because Luke is my son." Lando looked dumbfounded. "What?" Luke nodded, "That isn't all Leia is my twin and today we discovered that Padme Amidala here is our mother." Lando looked stunned. "How long have you known about your relation as being twins?" Luke smiled, "Quite awhile we just don't tell anyone that goes for you too Don't tell anyone." Lando nodded as Vader glared at him, "Be thankful that I haven't killed you. When last we parted you were carrying my son away from Bespin when he was supposed to be with me." Lando nodded in silence as Vader allowed his throat to constrict for a moment. Lando knew what the meaning was. "My plans are simple. Luke and I will confront the Emperor when he arrives. Solo you and your wookiee will lead all of my Tie Fighters in an ambush after we force him off of his Star Destroyer. Luke and I will confront him while Everyone protects Leia." Han nodded, "With permission Vader I would like to Have Lando as one of my Gunners and Leia." Vader shook his head, "You can have Calrissian Solo. But Leia stays along with a squad of my best troops under her command. I don't know what kind of assassins Palpatine may bring with him in the upcoming battle and I will need a Force sensitive to protect my wife and the baby."

"Baby?" asked Lando dumbfounded.

"Yes I have a one year old Son that the Emperor wants dead. Part of why we are forming this Alliance." Lando nodded exchanging a glance with Luke noticing that Luke was nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Imperial Palace.<p>

Palpatine was highly angered. He had ordered Vader to terminate his wife and baby and Vader had refused. Now he had to confront Vader. He had Assassins at his disposal yes. But none would be a match for Vader however there was another way to do something to Vader. "Jade I want you to Find Skywalker and kill him." Mara Jade nodded, "Yes my Master it will be done." Palpatine smiled wickedly. He had a new plan. Rather than kill the baby that Amidala had birthed in the last year he would dispose of her, Vader and Skywalker then take this child raise him from birth as his new Apprentice. Then he would have the perfect Apprentice. He no longer needed Skywalker or Vader. He would take the infant as his Apprentice. Palpatine smiled in thought of his future Apprentice.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Executor:<p>

Vader was siting alone in thought over how he had treated his family. What had he done? He was sitting on a couch alone in his quarters. Luke and Leia had taken to a couple of spare rooms in his Elaborate Suites. Lando, Chewie and Han were in a room next door that connected to his living room another part of his massive Chambers. Vader thought of what was ahead. He knew he had a lot to atone for to Padme. What shocked him more than anything was that she loved him despite everything. At that moment his thoughts were interrupted by Luke's Presence. He knew Luke was angry at him for holding Padme captive more than anything after losing his hand to him in the conference room. He looked up at him. "What is it Luke?" Luke spoke, "I have some questions I want answered." Vader nodded, "First off do you love my mother? Or is she some kind of Possession or object? It is obvious she loves you." Vader nodded, "To answer your question I love your Mother more than you would ever know and have since I met her when I was a nine year old child." Luke nodded, "What made you into what you are?" Vader frowned, "I would have to say it started with my Mother your grandmother." Luke looked stunned,He had known little about his Grandmother or any of his family. Did his mother abuse him. Is that what made him a monster? Vader read his thoughts. "No she didn't she was the most loving mother any child could ask for." Luke nodded, "Tell me everything." Vader nodded, "Now as for what happened, My mother and I were slaves. I was owned by Gardulla the Hutt which was a hell for any child to live in in the first few years of their life. I saw things in her palace that no child should ever see. I saw things happen to my mother while I was helpless to protect her. In the end I was weak Son I could never protect my mom not then not even when I was nineteen." Vader buried his face in his hands in memory. "When I was around six and a half she lost us in a bet in the Podraces to a Toydarian Junk Dealer named Watto." Luke gasped, "You mean that old miser in Mos Espa?"

"The very same one. How did you know?"

"When I lived with Ben for awhile I would go to his shop for Parts."

"Ben?"

"The name Obi-Wan took in exile."

"Oh," replied Vader as he continued.

"Watto was a better master than Gardulla. He had me work in his Junk shop when he saw how good I was at mechanics. He even was nice enough despite his gruffness to let me collect stuff to build for my own amusement. My Mother worked from our home. I built 3PO as an assistant for my Mom when I a child. Around that time I was working on a Podracer in secret If Watto knew I had 3PO or the Podracer he would have taken them and sold them." Luke was shocked, Obi-Wan had never told him this much about his father. It was hard for Obi-Wan to talk about his father without feeling grief. Luke ended up not asking to much because he felt bad for Obi-Wan when he felt his pain.

"My life changed forever when Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi along with your Mother and R2 landed on Tattooine seeking repairs for their damaged ship. We tricked Watto into thinking that My pod was Qui-Gon's and he had gotten me to pilot it. I won the Boonta Eve Race and got my Freedom as well as the Hyperdrive your mother needed to repair her ship to get to Coruscant. Right before the Battle of Naboo." Luke nodded finding interest in his father's story. "And what does this have to do with your Fall?" Vader smiled, "As Impatient as I was at your age. Now When I stood before the Jedi Council Yoda and the others all sensed fear of losing my Mother. I left her promising to come back and free her. However after the battle of Naboo time went on. Ten years and various missions with Kenobi and no chance to free her.

"Then when I was nineteen your mother was twenty four and now a Senator there was an assassination attempt on her and I was assigned to protect her. That was when we fell in love. At the same time I had had relentless dreams where I saw my Mother in pain. So together we went back to Tattooine to find her. We visited my old owner and learned that she had been sold to a man named Cliegg Lars." Luke gasped, "Lars?"

"Yes Owen was my stepbrother. His father had freed her and married her. However a month before my arrival she had been kidnapped by Tusken Raiders. I went and found her in the Tusken Camp. They had tortured her beaten her and starved her. She died in my arms her last words telling me how proud of me she was and how much she loved me. She died like that in my arms while I a young nineteen year old boy was helpless to save her despite all of my Jedi training."

Luke felt himself in his father's position would he have been any different if he had been in that tent with his mother? No he probably wouldn't have after what he just did to his father for Keeping his mother as a captive.

"After that I went into a rage. I emerged from The Tusken Tent activated my lightsaber and slaughtered the entire Village down to the last child. That was my first real touch with the Dark Side rage." Luke was silent for a moment. He had heard Legends of the Angry Ghost on Tattooine that had a blue Pillar that wiped out a whole Tusken Village. It was said that Sacrifices are made to it in the Valley of Spirits by the Tuskens out of fear of it's wrath. "I had no Idea you went through that. I've heard Legends of the Angry ghost on Tattooine that Destroyed a whole Tusken Village in The Valley of Spirits. Thats you isn't it?" Vader nodded grimly, "Then the day your mother told me she was carrying you and Leia was the happiest day of my life. I always wanted a child. But that night I had nightmares of her dying in childbirth. I couldn't talk to Obi-Wan because I was afraid of what would happen if anyone learned of our Marriage." Luke gasped in shock, He wanted me? He wanted me he really wanted me.

"Palpatine had befriended me when I was nine I trusted him to much. He tricked me into believing the Dark Side was the only way to save her from her dreams. After my Mother's death I had promised myself on her grave that I wouldn't ever fail again. I promised on that day that I would learn to stop people from dying. Palpatine knew of that and used that to bring me to the Dark Side." Luke frowned, He thought of how Leia had always assumed that Vader joined the Dark Side because he loved power. He wondered if Leia would have a different attitude if she knew the truth. Perhaps so, Luke knew he had a totally new outlook on his father. "Thank you for telling me Father. I know it wasn't easy I can see the tears on your face as you mentioned your mother." Vader nodded, "I usually don't talk about her. It hurts me to much. I have one Holo Image of her. But thats about it I am sure that if R2 didn't have his mind wiped that he would have some stuff too." Luke nodded, "Can I ask you what her name was?" Vader nodded, "Shmi Skywalker." Luke nodded feeling a smile as he heard the name. His Uncle had mentioned little about his grandmother aside from her being killed by Tuskens.

"What about your Father?" Vader knew this was next. "This is where things get weird. I never had a father. There was no man involved at all in when I was conceived. My Mother simply just got pregnant." Luke was shocked, "How is that Possible?" Vader smiled, "The Force, The Jedi believed me to be the Chosen One from a ancient Prophesy whom would bring the Force into balance. The Prophesy said I would be conceived through the Force and destroy the Sith." Luke was shocked, "Yoda never told me or Leia that." Vader looked at him, "Yoda? He's still alive?" Luke nodded. "I'm not surprised he was never found after his fight with the Emperor." Luke nodded with a smile. "Father I forgive you." Vader was stunned, "What did you say? " Luke looked at him, "You heard me and I believe I can bring the good out of you." Vader shook his head. "No not after all I have done not just to you but to your mother to Leia to Han It is to late for me son." Luke frowned, "Mother forgives you." Vader shook his head, "Not that I deserve it. I Choked her the day of your birth in rage. She was in Carbonite because of me. I've treated her like a slave. I have a lot to atone for towards her." Luke nodded with a frown. "She must love you a great deal to forgive you." Vader nodded, and then headed into his room to armor before heading out of his quarters. He walked to the Command Bridge and looked out the window at all the stars for a few hours. Vader was Feeling grief over the mistakes he had made.

A few hours later Vader walked aimlessly through the ship. Before he knew it he found his way to the Hanger Bay holding the Millennium Falcon. He walked into the Command Center that Lando had occupied and saw C3PO and R2-D2. "Oh no R2 were doomed." Vader glared at him. "Shut up 3PO. I am your maker after all." C3PO looked at Vader. "How is that possible?"

"Beeepveepbeeeepveeep." 3PO looked at R2 and spoke, "So you mean to say that after twenty years you never found the time to tell me Darth Vader was my maker?"

"BeeepVeep." At that moment R2 rolled up to Vader and activated a Holo recording.

_"Stop come back I love you!"_

_"Liar!"_

_"NO NO NO"_

_your with him you brought him here to kill me."_

_"No."_

_"Let her go Anakin. Let her go Anakin."_

_"Anakin.."_

_"Let her go."_

"Thats enough R2," said Luke from behind. Vader turned to see Luke and Leia standing behind him. He looked at them silently. "I want to see the rest Luke," said Leia angrily. Vader nodded, "Replay it R2 its their right to see what I've done."

"Beepveepbeepveeep. "Yes I am positive R2 go ahead. You've been a loyal friend all these years. You still are just in the way you held me liable for the actions against her on that dreadful day. But there is nothing to protect them from they must know the truth. Start from the beginning," R2 complied. He played the Recording and Luke and Leia watched in shock. One line Leia noticed was,

_"I am doing this for you to Protect you."_

_"Come away with me help me raise our child leave everything behind while you still can?"_

_"Don't you see we don't have to run away anymore I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more Powerful than the Chancellor I can overthrow him and together you and I can rule the Galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be. Don't you see?"_

_"I don't believe what I'm hearing Obi-Wan was right you've changed."_

_Leia noticed her father's voice raise._

_"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against you don't you turn against me."_

_"I don't know you anymore. Anakin your breaking my heart your going down a path I can't follow."_

_"Because of Obi-Wan?"_

_"And because of what you've done what you plan to do._

_Stop come back I love you!"_

_"Liar!"_

_"NO NO NO"_

_your with him you brought him here to kill me."_

_"No."_

_"Let her go Anakin. Let her go Anakin."_

_"Anakin.."_

_"Let her go._

Leia looked at her father. Vader could sense her anger. "Have you hurt her since in any way like this?" Vader shook his head. "I still haven't found it in my heart to forgive myself for that." Luke spoke, "It seems she has." Vader nodded, He removed his mask and looked at Leia. Leia was surprised to see tears streaming down his face. "So you actually do feel?" Vader glared at her. "Of course I do I am a human being after all."

"How can you call yourself that after all the pain you've caused us." Vader looked at her grimly. "You know nothing of Pain Leia if you were inside my mind maybe you would." Leia opened her mouth to speak but not before Luke spoke, "Leia that is enough I listened to his story earlier. If you would be open minded maybe he could tell you."

"How do I know it isn't fake?"

"Have I lied to you about anything? Have I kept you from anything? I had R2 show you something your mother would probably keep from you. I've got nothing in my life to hide from you."

"All I see in you is a monster. I always assumed after learning I was your offspring that Luke and I had been conceived through rape or a forced marriage. I was shocked today to learn that you actually fell in love with someone. Still I think it was all fake even back then. Your incapable of love. Your a pure monster." Vader looked down at Leia and allowed her to speak knowing he deserved to be hurt by her. "I wouldn't be surprised if you killed your own mother." At this Vader snapped this was to far. He felt rage steam through him. "Enough Leia! You know nothing of my Mother. You have no right to say such a thing"

Leia glared at him. "Probably because its true." With that Vader stormed towards her an picked her up by her shirt and held her level to his face. "Don't you ever doubt the love I had for my Mother. l never got over losing her. Upon my Mother's grave I swore I wouldn't fail again that I would be strong enough to learn to stop people from dying. Palpatine use that oath to make me the monster I am now. I loved my Mother and I was destroyed by her death. She was everything to me. Just as your Mother is."

With that Vader dropped the Stunned Leia to the ground and turned and walked swiftly away. "Where are you going Father?" asked Luke. "Away before I do something that I will regret." Leia sat still for a moment. Shock in her eyes. "Do you feel better now Leia do you know how much you just hurt him?" With that Luke strode away leaving Leia alone as he ran after his father.

Vader placed his Mask back on his face As Luke followed him. "Father wait up." Vader turned and looked at him, "I want to be alone son. She hates me and it will never change and I deserve it. Just leave me." Luke nodded as Vader left him.

R2-D2 rolled up to Leia and began playing a hologram recording.

_"I made this for you. So that you will remember me. I carved it out of Japor Snippet it will bring you good fortune."_

_"Its beautiful, But I don't need this to remember you by."_

Leia looked at the child in the Hologram and the girl. The girl looked to be a teenager and the child around nine. Leia looked at R2, "Don't tell me that this sweet little boy is Vader." R2 whistled a series of beeps. "Mistress Leia he says that the two individuals in this recording are your mother and Father. He also says your mother wore it every day and probably still does if she still has it." Leia was stunned at the sight. She looked at R2 and then spoke, "Thats enough R2," Leia couldn't take it anymore she stormed out of the room in a rage.

Vader walked back into his quarters and unarmored angrily. He walked into his bedroom making sure he didn't wake Padme as he quietly crawled into bed. He frowned at the thought of how he had lost his temper with Leia. He couldn't take her statement about his mother though. Padme stirred and awoke, "Whats bothering you Ani?" Vader looked at her, "I lost it with Leia. I had allowed her and Luke to see the Recordings R2 had of Mustafar and she lashed out at me saying she's shocked I fell in love with anyone and believes I was faking and that she wouldn't be surprised if I had killed my own mother." Padme frowned, "I am going to have a talk with her." Vader shook his head sensing her presence approaching, "She is entering the suites. But I picked her up by her shirt and told not to question the love I had for my mother." Padme got up, "You need your sleep Padme." She shook her head.

Leia walked into the Suites of Vader's quarters heading for her room only to notice that her Mother was waiting for her. "We need to talk Leia." Leia looked at her mother angrily, "Vader told me some lie on how he never got over losing his mother. I think he probably cared nothing about her." Padme shook her head angrily, "You may hate your father but you owe him an apology. The loss of his mother destroyed him. You know nothing about her." Leia felt anger surge through her, "What? Did you know her?" Leia asked sarcastically.

Padme nodded angered by her daughter's disrespect, "I may physically to young to be your mother Leia but I won't have you talking to me that way. Yes I met her at the same time as your father when I was fourteen. She was one of the finest, Wisest and most remarkable people that I've ever met. Your Grandmother and Father were slaves at the time I met them on Tattooine. Your Father has had nothing but pain all his life. He was born a slave. For the first few years of his life raised in the presence of Gardulla the Hutt until she lost him and your Grandmother in a bet. Then they were owned by a Toydarian junk dealer. Whom was a little better but still harsh. Your Father was freed when he won a Podrace but not his mother.

"He was forced to leave his Mother on Tattooine just for the sake of being free. Promising he would free her someday. When he returned she had been freed and Married but had been kidnapped by Tusken Raiders whom tortured her. That is how your Father found her and she died in his arms. That was the start of his fall to the Dark Side when he slaughtered the Sandpeople in retaliation and You have no right to talk to him the way you did. He was a nineteen year old boy that could only watch helplessly as she died," yelled Padme in anger. With that she turned and left the room in anger. Leia sat there silently in shock at how her Mother had defended a man that had held her captive for three years. How could she love a man that kept her locked away like a slave?

"Perhaps because she doesn't blame him for who he is." Leia turned to see Luke walk in the room. "How could you defend him? He cut off your hand. He abused you for rejecting the Dark Side. He tortured me and froze Han in Carbonite. How could you forgive him?" Luke glared at her. He was really losing his patience with Leia's attitude towards their Father. "Because I sat with him earlier tonight. I heard his side of his fall to the Dark Side. It is really a tragic story I doubt you would be any different if you were him in his situation." Leia glared at him, "Tell me then."

"No you apologize and ask him his side of the story. Only listen to him and don't storm out of the room. Also let me alert you it wasn't a thirst for Power that made him what he is. It was fear." With that Luke left Leia more Puzzled and went to bed. Leia lost track of time and fell asleep on the couch. She didn't notice a large being slip a blanket over her. In the middle of the night Due to the fact she was oblivious to her surroundings.

Vader watched his daughter sleep in silence before returning to his bedroom. He crawled into bed with Padme and wrapped his arms around her feeling her warmth against his. He only slept in peace when she was with him if he did. But He was still plagued by nightmares no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

Coruscant: Imperial Palace:

Emperor Palpatine was outraged that he still had yet to hear from Lord Vader. He was in a way pleased that his Apprentice was following the Sith teachings of Deception. Yet outraged that he refused to kill Senator Amidala. She had always made him soft. Now there was a total of three children of Anakin Skywalker. What he needed was for all of Vader's Offspring as well as his wife to be eliminated aside from one child whom could replace Vader. He had had enough of Vader and his treachery. He had no use for Vader anymore. Immediately the Agitated Emperor activated his Comlink. "Prepare my shuttle and take me to the nearest Star Destroyer."

"At once Your Majesty."

"Prepare fifty Royal Guards we are up for a battle."

"Yes your Highness as you wish."

Now Vader you will rue the day you were born, thought Palpatine with a wicked smile.

* * *

><p>Denon: Imperial Installation:<p>

A Squad of Stormtroopers were marching on patrol outside of an Intelligence center on Denon when a Darkly cloaked figure stood in their way. The Stormtroopers swiftly raised their guns only to see the mysterious being make a hand Gesture and speak in a deep voice, "I am no threat I can pass."

"You are no threat you can pass."

"You can go about your patrol and you will forget that you saw me."

"We can go about our patrol and we will forget that we saw you." With that the troops marched off as the Figure walked into the base. A young Imperial Officer stood up noticing the figure, he activated his comlink. "Security inside immediately there has been a breach in security."

The dark man spoke, "I guess I will have do do this the hard way." With that he activated a purple lightsaber and began to attack. The Officer and the other Stormtroopers in the room along with the other assorted personal began to attack in vain as the figure attacked. Within moments there were dismembered corpses in the room. A large squad of Stormtroopers stormed into the room as the Man Force jumped upon them and slashed through them. After a few moments the Stormtroopers were all dead and the dark figure turned to enter the Control room only to see a young Imperial Officer pointing a blaster at him. The Man shook his head under his cloak. The boy trembled as he couldn't even see what the being looked like under the dark hood. He couldn't even tell what species the man was because he wore black gloves on both hands hiding any hint of flesh in the dark. "You are very brave son but very stupid to attempt to apprehend me alone. Do you know what I am?" The Officer nodded, "Y-Your one of those crazy Wizards of the old Republic. But I have you now drop your laser sword." The man shook his head, "I don't have to do that boy I can kill you without lifting a finger." The Officer shook his head. "No you Wizards couldn't. Don't try anything on me I don't believe in your Force Shit. Its all crap and it isn't real. It is all hokey and pretend I would believe in it the..." The Boy's words trailed off as he felt burning in his arm as his blaster fell to the floor with a clang. He looked at the man in horror as the man used the Force to levitate him. Trembling with eyes wide open he looked at the dark man in horror. "I am going to spare you boy but in return for my mercy I am going to give you a piece of advice, Don't have anything to do with the Empire. If your board and homesick defect and join the Rebel Alliance at least they are in the right. Fighting for the Empire will bring you to a bad end boy. Now tell me do you still believe that the Force is nonexistent still?"

"N-No I don't."

"Good well consider this your lesson," said the man as the boy slipped into unconsciousness. "Now lets see where your last known Location is Vader. I have to give you credit for violating the code because it gave you a son that is a far better man than you are. At least your son is doing better than you did so far. From what I've heard and seen in the Force he has exercised better control and spared men that were helpless like a true Jedi." With that the mysterious Jedi accessed a Imperial computer and began to find some satisfying information before leaving the scene and fighting through several more Stormtrooper squadrons and slipping into his Starfighter unnoticed and leaving the Planet.

Rebel Alliance Flagship: Home One:

Mon Mothma had anxiously awaited news on the rescue of her old friend, Padme Amidala from Skywalker. Now she was beginning to worry. They were one day late in reporting back to her. What had happened? Had they failed? Had they been Captured? What had happened? She could only be hopeful that they were only held up trying to lose anyone that may be following them. Perhaps they had decided to lay low before returning to the Fleet. Just then she heard a beep on her Com station in her office.

"Yes?"

"Milady we are receiving a transmission from Skywalker."

"Send it to my Com station."

Within moments an image of the young Jedi Knight appeared.

"Commander what is the situation?"

"We found Senator Amidala but at the Same time Vader boarded his ship and requested permission to negotiate with me."

"And Skywalker what has Happened?"

"We came to an agreement. That in return for my assistance in Killing Palpatine that he would give Amidala the freedom to leave the ship with us if she chooses or return to Naboo." Mon nodded but was shocked at Vader's agreements. "How can you be sure he isn't trying to kill you when your unsuspecting Skywalker? The two of you have quite a history as I recall." Luke nodded, "He has had more than one chance to kill me Milady. Time and time again he couldn't bring himself to do it. I believe there is still good in him." Mon nodded, "How can you be sure?" Luke frowned, "He is my enemy but I know him better than most despite the fact that we have only faced one another on a handful of occasions. I also know that we would do the Galaxy a great favor in killing Palpatine." Mon nodded, "How is Padme treated. Has he hurt her? Has he raped her?"

"If he has she hasn't shared it with us. She is happy to hear that she isn't forgotten. Yet there is more to her situation than meets the eye. I also observe that when he looks at her his eyes shift from yellow to blue. It is clear that he loves her deeply." Mon nodded, "Interesting, How do you think you know him so well?" Luke frowned, "Commander please don't share what I'm about to tell you the only other person alive that knows is Yoda." Mon nodded, "I know because of who Vader is under the mask. He's my Father I was taken by Master Kenobi, Master Yoda and Bail Organa and hidden away from him so I wouldn't be like him. But there is good in him. My desire is to destroy Palpatine and turn Vader back to the Light Side of the Force." Mon nodded, "What do you mean by back?" Luke frowned, but decided now was the time to share his secret with Mon Mothma. "He was once a great Jedi Knight." Mon frowned, Skywalker! not Anakin Skywalker. "Don't tell me that Anakin Skywalker and Vader are one of the same if that is what your implying." Luke nodded, "That is exactly what I am saying My Father was Anakin Skywalker whom became Darth Vader." Mon was shocked and in disbelief. Yet with all that Luke had just told her there was no other explanation. "Very well continue to report to me on the situation I'm going to have a talk with Yoda." Luke nodded, "Very well Skywalker out."

Mon sat in her chair in silence at the Revelations she had just heard from Skywalker. What could have made Anakin Skywalker become Darth Vader? Just then she heard her office door chime. She opened it and saw Pooja Naberrie in the Doorway. "What news do you have on my Aunt?" Mothma frowned, "Please Take a seat." Pooja nodded and obeyed.

Star Destroyer Executor:

Vader walked onto the Bridge where Piett had summoned him. "You had something to show me Piett." Piett nodded, "Yes my Lord I received some disturbing reports from Denon." Vader nodded, "Go ahead."

"There was a command center that was raided and according to the report it was one lone man. It was reported that he was in a dark cloak wielding a purple lightsaber. Ninety Five Personal killed in combat including an entire squad of Stormtroopers. Not to mention another fifty that he killed once he headed for his hidden Ship. No one even got a description of it." Vader nodded as Piett held out a Datapad that he swiftly took from him before leaving. As he left he spoke, "I want the report sealed before it gets to the Emperor this is my case."

"Yes my Lord."

Leia woke up realizing she had fallen asleep on the couch. She noticed a blanket over her and smiled. Even though Luke was angry at her he had made sure his sister was warm. At that Moment she saw Luke walk in. "Thanks for the Blanket Luke." Luke shook his head. "I didn't do that Leia." Leia was puzzled and got up at that moment. She walked into the kitchen to see her mother serving out breakfast. For Han, Luke, Lando and Chewie. "Where's Father?" asked Luke. "He left not long ago to get a report that Piett said was urgent." Luke nodded as he ate some of his breakfast. At that Moment the doors to the Suites hissed open and in walked Vader in his armor. "Solo I want you to report to your ship as soon as your done eating. I want to make sure it is fully armed and ready for battle at a moments notice."

"The emperor will be here in a few days with a fleet of four Star Destroyers. The Executor will take out one or two. I expect us to take out all except one. If the Emperor abandons ship we will tractor beam him. Luke and I will then allow him into the hanger bay and engage him in battle after all his guards are dead." Han nodded liking the plan. Luke looked at his father. "What about me? I'm a good pilot." Vader nodded, "I need your help with the Emperor and that of Leia's too against his guards." Luke nodded realizing he couldn't argue. "Perhaps the Alliance could join us in the plan it may mean putting off the fight for a few days." Vader nodded thinking that Idea was actually good to his shock. He then activated A Holocom as an image of a man of around thirty appeared with long brown hair in a pony tail. "What can I do for you Uncle D?"

"Jix I want you to return to Executor I have some questions for you on what you were telling me happened to a group of Stormtroopers on Ord Mantel."

"Would you like me to send it to you Uncle D? I have a complete report." Vader nodded, "Do so immediately."

"Of course Uncle D, Jixton out." Vader then removed his mask as Padme placed a plate in front of him. He smiled, "Ah thank you Padme you know how to keep me fed." Padme nodded with a smile, "I know your appetite all to well." Vader nodded with a smile. "Uncle D?" asked Luke. Vader nodded, "Its his nickname for me. He's fanatically loyal to me. HE swore his life to service under me a few years ago and is my personal spy, Assassin servant, Informant or whatever I want." Luke nodded as Leia snickered in disgust. Han then grinned, "He looks like a scoundrel like me." Vader nodded, "He is that Solo and a loyal one." Han nodded as he took a bite of his breakfast. "Wow this toast is amazing." Padme nodded, "Its an old Nabuian recipe. My Grandmother used to make it for me just this way and she taught me when I was a little girl." Han nodded as he took another bite. Leia felt anger, "Obviously Vader makes you do everything." Padme shook her head, "I wouldn't say that Leia he cooks for me and he cooked for me quite a bit when I was pregnant with Ani." Han choked on his Toast at Padme's statement and looked at Vader. "You can cook Vader?" Vader nodded restraining himself from lashing out at Han. "I will tell you all what. I will make a dinner tonight and show you my skills." Han and Lando smiled and spoke together, "Now this we got to see." Vader smirked and noticed that even Leia was smirking at Han's statement.

Rebel Alliance Command Ship Home One:

Yoda Sat in Meditation after confirming all of Mothma's suspicions. She was in disbelief at the fact that Vader was Anakin Skywalker as well as the fact that he was the father of The Alliance's greatest hero. Yoda thought of the Past. Anakin was a great Jedi that Palpatine had manipulated him from the age of nine. If only his fall could have been prevented if only Palpatine had been exposed for what he was. Now Luke was trying to save Anakin was it possible? Yoda's thoughts were interrupted as he sensed an angry Force Presence nearby. He looked across the room to spot a young redheaded girl of around nineteen accessing a computer terminal.

Mara Jade was highly displeased. Her mission to kill Skywalker was all a wild Bantha Chase. Her Successful Infiltration of the Alliance flagship had only allowed her to learn that Skywalker was off ship on some sort of secret mission for the Alliance. Not only that but there was a tiny strange green creature heading her way. It was as though it knew she was an agent already. She looked at it as it neared her. She took a closer look. Yoda! Jedi Master Yoda. Mara had always known he was unaccounted for. Palpatine had always assumed he was alive but never thought of him as a threat. Mara knew she didn't possess the power to fight him in a battle.

Yoda Had probed the girls mind and sensed her intentions. He motioned to two security guards. "Arrest that girl. Question her we must." The guards drew their guns. They approached the girl and were instantly shot down by her hidden blaster. Yoda motioned to a nearby soldier. "Reinforcements we need." The soldier nodded and called them up immediately. Yoda immediately Drew his lightsaber. He hadn't used it in many years but still knew how to use it all to well. He watched the girl draw hers. She charged Yoda and Yoda smiled. She was inexperienced and weak. He instantly flipped in the air to counter her attack.

Mara frowned, She had heard Palpatine say that Yoda was one of the hardest opponents he had ever faced. She struggled to keep up with him despite his age the ancient Jedi master was to strong for her. Then to her shock she felt the ground fly as she was violently shoved across the hanger bay and pinned against the wall. Rebel Troops came in aiming their blasters at her. She was caught.

Star Destroyer Executor:

Luke received a Holocom from the Alliance and activated it. Just as his Father had unarmored inside of their suites to discuss their battle plans with Palpatine and make good on his plan to make dinner for everyone. Luke activated it just as an image of Mothma Materialized. "Commander."

"Skywalker you must be on your guard. I don't believe that your father is holding up his end of your agreement. Yoda just detained some sort of Imperial Agent that used a lightsaber." At that Moment Vader Walked in the room hearing Mothma's statement.

"What did he look like? I may know him." Mothma looked at him in shock to see Anakin Skywalker looking at her. "Skywalker or Vader I mean. Its a she and she has red hair and green eyes. Thats all I know she refused to give us a name." Vader nodded, "Mara Jade, she's not mine. She's one of Palpatine's most loyal agents. She's probably trying to find Luke. Keep her under heavy guard. The best thing is to sedate her. She's fairly dangerous."

Mon nodded in shock at Vader's compliance. "Very well thank you Vader. Now as for Padme how is she?" Vader smiled, "She's fine taking a nap right now." Mon nodded wondering what would Cause Padme to have fatigue in the day. "Very well Vader let us know once Palpatine is dead." Vader nodded, " I purpose that you bring your fleet to my Coordinates battle ready. I am here alone and Palpatine is bringing a fleet of four Star Destroyers himself. If we trap him together he won't stand a chance. Once he's dead I will be Emperor and I wish to hold peace talks with you and the Alliance at a neutral location or even after the battle." Mothma nodded in shock. "Very well That is something I never thought I would ever see." Vader nodded with a smile and left the room. He entered the kitchen and began to prepare to make a large Pot of Bantha Stew.

A few hours Later in the Evening Han, Leia, Land and Luke entered the suites after spending some time training in Vader's gym. They were greeted by a wonderful smell and looked at one another in shock. Han and Leia entered the kitchen with Luke to see a sight of shock, Darth Vader stirring a Large pot of stew. Vader turned and acknowledged them with a smile, "Ah your just in time for dinner." He then pulled out a large Serving bowl and ladled out some stew for everyone and handed it to 3PO whom he had taken out of the Command Center. "Take that to the dinning table with everything else."

"Of course Lord Vader."

Luke looked Vader in shock, "I swear that smells like my Aunt Beru's Bantha Stew." Vader nodded with a smile as he opened the oven revealing a loaf of Spice Loaf. He then headed to the dining table and served out a helping to each plate and set a chunk of Spice Loaf on each plate. "There's enough for each of you to have thirds I am sure." Vader smiled as Padme entered the room with Ani. He picked up his son and kissed him on the cheek before pulling out a chair for Padme. "Sit down all of you." Everyone obeyed at once. After a few moments of eating Han couldn't help but speak. "Man Vader this is the best Bantha Stew I've ever had and I've been from one corner of the Galaxy to the other." Vader nodded with a sad smile, "It was my mother's old recipe."

"Is that why it tastes like Aunt Beru's Stew?" Vader nodded, "Most Likely so son." Leia frowned, I have to find out what happened to his mother. I must find out."

"My Grandmother, What was she like?" Vader looked at Leia with a sad smile, "Kind, loving encouraging and compassionate, Wise, She had wisdom that could easily be compared to that of Master Yoda." Leia nodded, "How did she die?" Vader shook his head, He had relived it enough already. "I'd rather not talk about it." Padme then gave Leia a warning stare and Leia was silent as she ate. Vader then turned after eating and retired to his bedroom leaving a Datapad that Luke swiftly picked up as he left. Luke frowned, "He must be tired." Padme nodded, "He had nightmares all last night."

Leia glared hatefully towards the now darkened bedroom. "I would too if I was him."

"Leia that is enough please." Leia nodded and the group a short time later sat down and began to play a game of Sabacc long after Vader went to sleep.

A few hours later as the group played and laughed they heard screams coming from Vader's bedroom. Padme set down her cards with a frown, "Another nightmare." She turned and ran into the bedroom, While Luke, Han and Leia followed her curiously and stood outside of the door.

As Padme rushed in she heard Vader screaming, "No no Mom, No Mom, Stay with me Mom stay with me. No no Mom. NOO!," he screamed as Padme placed her arms on his sweaty forehead. "Ani its ok Its a nightmare. Ani look at me its ok." Vader opened his eyes to see his Angel staring at him. Padme kissed him before wrapping her arms around him. A few moments later she left him and returned to the doorway where the twins and Han were standing. She walked silently out of the room before closing the door. Han frowned, "Man whatever happened to his mom must have been pretty bad." Padme nodded grimly. "He was a Jedi Apprentice at the time and was nineteen years old. He had been having nightmares for a month about her being in pain but the Jedi Council refused to allow him to go to her."

"Why?" asked Leia.

"Because of the Jedi Code. Emotional Attachments of any kind were forbidden. So despite all of his begging they refused. Then while he was assigned as my bodyguard just a few days before the battle of Geonosis he had a nightmare just like that one. So I ended up going with him violating Obi-Wan and the Council's orders and going after her. We went to his former owner for information."

"Owner?" asked Han.

"He was born a slave before he was freed when he was nine." Han gasped in shock Darth Vader was raised a slave?

"His owner had sold her to a man that had freed and married her. Tragically she was abducted by Sandpeople and Anakin's stepfather lost his leg trying to rescue her. Anakin tracked the tribe that abducted her in one night and found her. She had been beaten, Starved and tortured. She stayed alive long enough to see him one last time. She then died in his arms and in rage he slaughtered the entire tribe down to the last child before bringing her body back to the Lars homestead. He never forgave the Jedi Council for that and was bitter about them holding him back from protecting her. He felt like a failure because of that. It is part of why he won't use his original name."

Han was the first to gasp in shock while Leia stared at her mother with her wide mouth open in shock. "Wow that would be enough to taint any guy," said Han. "It is hard enough to imagine Vader having a mother but I can imagine that would be hard to live with." Padme nodded grimly, "I am going to bed now. We will talk tomorrow." Han nodded as Padme left. Leia looked at Luke and everyone in shame. "I kind of now am starting to feel bad about what I said to him last night." Luke nodded, "He loved his mother and he loves our mother." Leia nodded, "I just want to know why he turned to the Dark Side."

"Apologize to him for what you said and ask him Leia. By treating him like he is something besides the monster that has caused pain to everyone in this room we might be able to turn him back to the good side and by doing that a lot of lives would be saved." Leia nodded in silence. "I am going to bed I am tired." Luke nodded in agreement. "The same for me goodnight everyone." Luke then left the room.

A long time later the living room was empty as two Jedi Spirits appeared in the room.

"We will make our move very soon Obi-Wan."

"Do you think he will listen to us Master?"

"Of course he will," stated Qui-Gon.

He is almost at the breaking point. The love for his family is going to save him. I can already see it." Obi-Wan nodded in silence, "If we have him together with Yoda and Luke the Jedi Order will be able to be rebuilt in just a few years," said Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon nodded and stroked his beard. "There is something else you should know Obi-Wan about who else will assist in rebuilding the order. You will learn fairly soon. Come with me," Said Qui-Gon as the two spirits disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. GEORGE LUCAS DOES.

Here is Chapter Eight I will have more up soon. Thanks again Charmed Jedi for your Input I am glad that your enjoying the Story. I hope that everyone enjoys this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. If someone can make a successful Guess on who the Mystery Jedi is I will post up to four Chapters before tomorrow night. I promise you.

* * *

><p>Vader awoke the next morning feeling Padme's warm body pressed against his. He turned and saw that Padme had found a way to allow him to sleep in peace. Whenever she was close to him like this he had an easier night of peace even when he did have a nightmare. He smiled and gently turned to her and kissed her forehead. He then silently got up carefully so he wouldn't wake her as he heard Ani crying. He walked into his room and picked him up and brought him outside as he spoke, "Dada," Vader smiled, "Thats right Ani Daddy is here. How about we let your mom sleep for awhile I will take care of you for now." Ani smiled at him in response. Vader then looked at the time with a frown noticing he would need to be on the bridge in an hour. Just then he sensed Leia enter the room. "Where's my Mom?" asked Leia bitterly.<p>

"She's still asleep I was just going to take care of Ani so she can sleep longer." Leia nodded feeling shocked that Vader would actually care about her mother's sleep. Vader then took Ani and cleaned him up in the refresher before walking into the living room to See Han and Luke sitting in silence. "Where did Leia go?"

"Oh you know Pal away from you," said Han. Vader nodded, "Of course, She'll always hate me." Luke nodded, "Not even hearing about what happened to your mother seemed to make her think differently."

"It sure did me," said Han.

"I don't want to talk about it," replied Vader. Han nodded, "All I can say is I am sorry you went through that." Vader nodded, "Come I am going to make something for Ani and I to eat. Would you two join us?" Luke and Han nodded as Vader produced a series of already boiled eggs from the Refrigerator along with some Shurra Juice For Ani and some Caf for himself, Luke and Solo. He looked up as Leia walked into the room followed by Lando and Chewie. Vader passed them a few eggs. "The Breakfast isn't as good as yesterdays but it will work for today." Leia nodded in silence watching Vader carefully cut up the egg for Ani. Just then she saw Ani reach for a sharp knife. "No Ani." Ani whimpered a little as Vader carried him over to the other side of the Counter. Leia glared at him with hatred.

"It is a wonder that you aren't choking him." Vader frowned, "Now why would I do that to my one year old son?" Leia shook her head bitterly. "I still swear this is all a dream I can't believe that your actually a good father." Vader ignored her as he set Ani down on his lap.

After Vader had eaten he looked at Han, "What are you all going to be doing this morning Solo?"

"Just working on the Falcon and the kid is gonna probably do his Hokey training with Leia." Vader nodded, "Would you two be willing to watch Ani for me until Padme is awake?" Luke nodded, "He can help us on the Falcon later or watch Leia and I train," said Luke. Vader smiled, "I am sure that if the boy is anything like you or I. That he will make a fine Mechanic son."

"Thats where the kid gets his skills?" asked Han. Vader nodded, "I built a Podracer when I was nine."

Han gasped in shock, "Did it work?"

"It carried me to victory in the Boonta Eve Classic." Han gasped, "Y-You? Your that human kid I've heard them talk about on Tattooine that won a race but disappeared afterwords thirty some years ago?" Vader nodded, "The very same one." gasped in shock, "I heard the story from an old spacer once. He told me he lost quite a bit of money in that race."

"A lot of people did. My owner was so confident that the champion of that time would win the race that he lost not only me since my freedom was betted but all the winnings he would have gained. He came out of that race broke. It was quite comical actually and part of why he willingly sold my mother which resulted in her having a happy ten years of freedom with a man that loved her." Han nodded in silence. Vader then stood up. "I am going to armor now I will see you later." Han and Luke nodded as the Sith Lord armored before leaving his chambers.

Shortly after Vader left Leia spoke, "I am glad he's gone I can't stand him," said Leia bitterly. She bent down to pick up her little brother but he whimpered and ran back to Luke. "Leia your angry and he can sense it. Leave him alone." Leia nodded as Han stood up, "Wanna go down to the Falcon?" Luke nodded, "I just want to read this Datapad that my dad left last night before he notices it is gone," said Luke as he withdrew the Datapad from the inside of his tunic. Han nodded and watched Luke read the information. He noticed the look of shock on Luke's face as Luke left and placed the Datapad by Vader's seat at the large Dining table. "Well kid is your dad up to something?" Luke shook his head, "No but somebody else is."

"Who?" Luke shook his head, "I'm not sure. I thought that Leia, Yoda and I were the only Jedi Left but that Datapad says otherwise."

"What do you mean?" asked Leia.

"Two years ago on Ord Mantel during that ambush where six of our agents were killed the Imperials attempted to detain one other unnamed accomplice. Apparently they had the women boxed in when a lone dark figure in a dark robe approached. He then activated a Purple Lightsaber attacked relentlessly. In the end Seventy five Stormtroopers were killed with three severely wounded and their Captain dead. It was reported that the man spoke not a word and he wasn't heard from or seen again.

"Then two nights ago on Denon An Imperial Installation was breached by a lone Dark figure. The troops attempted to fight but were cut down by the same Purple lightsaber and ninety five Imperial Personal Destroyed, Along with another fifty in the Hanger bay onboard of a Troop Deployment Craft. One young Officer lived to tell the tale and described the man as having a deep voice and using what Inquisitors have determined was the Force on him. He then left the Installation and hasn't been seen since."

Han, Leia, Lando and Chewbacca gasped in shock. "Wow kid sounds like somebody is giving them a run for their money." Luke nodded and looked at Chewie. "Chewie any Idea of who it is? I've never heard of a Purple Lightsaber."

_"I would rather keep the information to myself we will ask Master Yoda when we return to Home One."_

Luke nodded in silence, Chewie had never told anyone that he had helped Yoda until the day that they were reunited on Dagobagh. It wasn't all the way surprising that Chewie would be so quiet about what he knew. Lando and Chewie then got up, "Ok were going to the Falcon." Luke nodded, "I think Ani and I are going to play for a little while." Han and Leia nodded, "Were going to stay with Luke and Ani."

"Suite yourself," said Lando.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Imperial Palace:<p>

Palpatine stood in the Throne room facing four Captains. "So we can be ready to leave then in one hour?"

"Yes your highness." Palpatine nodded, "Everything that happens on this mission is strictly classified and you will be sworn to silence under the penalty of death. If word gets out to the people of Lord Vader's betrayal Every system will rise against us."

"Understood your Highness." Palpatine smiled wickedly as he waved the Officers out, "Make sure your ships are battle ready."

"Yes sir!" Palpatine then turned to an aide. "Are my Guards ready?"

"Yes your highness."

"Good send them to Punisher and prepare my shuttle we are all to be in Hyperspace within the hour."

"Yes your highness." Palpatine then sighed as his aide left. No word from Mara Jade yet. Where was she? What had happened? He had not felt a shift in the Force indicating she had completed her mission. Nor had he felt her death. He turned and looked at the door and his pair of guards. "Follow me we are leaving." The guards obeyed in silence at once.

* * *

><p>Executor:<p>

Vader stood on the bridge in silence as Piett approached him. "Orders my Lord?"

"Have you heard from the Alliance Fleet?"

"Yes my Lord." Vader nodded, "Tell them to proceed to Naboo and keep their ships hidden out of sight. We will have the fight there where it all started."

"Sir?" Vader shook his head, "Nothing Admiral." Piett nodded as Vader looked out the viewport. "We will hold position for another hour then go to Hyperspace but not to Naboo. Take us to somewhere in between so we can keep the Emperor confused. Just make sure we are always a day or so ahead of him. I doubt he knows I know about his fleet." Piett nodded in silence. A short time later the Faithful Admiral returned to Vader's side. Vader smiled under his mask. Admiral Firmus Piett was the closest thing he had to a friend.

After a few moments of silence Vader spoke, "Admiral do you have a family?" Piett turned to him and spoke, "Do you mean A wife and kids?" Vader nodded, "Y-Yes my Lord I have a wife and we've been happily married since I graduated from the Academy. I have a six year old son and a daughter on the way." Vader nodded, "Is it normal as a Father to have the mindset that you would do anything for your wife and children?" Piett realizing that the Dark Lord needed guidance nodded, "Y-Yes sir. I would lay down my life and do anything." Vader nodded, "When I first allowed my Son and Daughter onto the ship I had the intent of eventually subduing them after we killed the Emperor. But now I am wondering what I should do. I have kept my wife locked in my chambers for four years Piett because of the fact that I was afraid of losing her.

"Not even my one year old son has ever left our chambers or gone anywhere besides our playroom and private pool. But Luke told me that I had to allow him to take his mother and Brother in return for fighting with me against the Emperor. Now I am wondering what I should do. I would do anything for my children even my daughter who hates me. But would you live apart from your wife if she chose to leave you if it made her happy without seeing her or your children?" Piett breathed in deeply. "I-It would be a very difficult thing to do. I can't even imagine myself in your situation sir." Vader nodded, "I joined Palpatine twenty years ago because he promised to save my wife If I joined the Dark Side. In the End she was left on a Shelf in Carbonite for Twenty years only for me to lock her in my chambers with a slave perimeter set up to contain her. I am afraid I won't stop myself from containing her again. If that happens though I may lose Luke forever. What should I do?" Piett thought in silence for a moment, Darth Vader was seeking Guidance? The Dark Lord of the Sith wanted his help? Was he dreaming?

"My childhood best friend my Lord had a huge addiction to Death Sticks and he wanted to stop but couldn't touch them without using them. So he asked me to take them and flush them down the toilet which I did. Then two days later he went into a Rehab and shortly after joined the Imperial Academy alongside me. Then we graduated together. He was on the Death Star Tragically when it blew but I am sure he died like a man." Vader nodded in silence. "No one has dared to enter my quarters Piett but I want you to go in there for me after I give you a map of the beams and the Controls to the Slave Perimeter that I have set up and take it all out. Could you do that for me?" Piett nodded, "At once sir!" Vader nodded, "The passcode to my Chambers is my precious angel. Go inside and take it all out. I will manage the bridge for now." Piett nodded and followed Vader into his ready room feeling honored to help this Man change. He saw good in Vader. A short time later he left the ready room and proceeded to Vader's chambers.

Padme was on the floor playing with Ani while Luke and Leia sparred when she heard the door beep. "I'll see who it is," said Han.

"No need Lord Vader gave me the passcode," said an Imperial that she recognized as Admiral Piett enter the room. "I have a job to do." Without a word he proceeded to the panel where Padme had remembered seeing Vader deactivate her Slave perimeter at. "What are you doing?" asked Padme

"Removing it before Lord Vader changes his mind and destroying it." Padme nodded in shock and then continued to play with her son. A short time Later Luke and Leia returned from the training room. "Your getting better Leia."

"Thank You Luke," said Leia with a smile. "Mother would you join us? we are going to the Hanger." Padme nodded and got up with Ani. She followed her son and daughter with Han and Ani at her side as they left the door. Her legs shook in shock and Luke swiftly turned to support her. "Are you alright mother?" Padme looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I-I haven't seen this part of the ship since the day Anakin brought me here four years ago now I am finally free." Luke nodded as she hugged him. Together they proceeded to the Elevator.

Upon landing on the Hanger Level Padme followed her family into the hanger noticing the battered Freighter that everyone had told her about. "So this is the Millennium Falcon that had your father so mad last year?" Han nodded, "You remember all of that?" Padme nodded with a smile, "He was so angry when he came into the chambers for Lunch that Ani was scared to even look at him. Then I thought he had gone mad when he took us into the Astroid field." Han nodded, "I figured they would be crazy to follow us."

"And you took my Daughter with you? How dare you?" said Padme with a playful glare. Han then realized she was joking with him. Padme and Ani laughed together as Luke modified the Falcon's Engines with Han in the Engine Room. The group included, Lando, Chewie, the Twins and Han. After a few hours when the modifications were complete the group left the ship laughing together over one another's stories.

"Mother what were you thinking when you went into that Droid Factory?" asked Luke.

"Just about what had to be done. It was thanks to R2 that I survived that long enough to face my mock trial with your dad."

"With those bugs right?" asked Han Padme nodded with a smile and noticed her daughter's smile slowly fade as Vader strode into the hanger bay. "Solo, Calrissian I understand you've been in the smuggling business in the past." Han and Lando nodded together. "Have any of you ever heard of a man named Talon Karrde?"

"No," said Han immediately.

"Why do you ask?" asked Lando.

"My spy Jix was the one that had a drink with him when he told him about what happened on Ord Mantel with the Mysterious Jedi. Apparently Karrde saw it happen." Lando nodded, "If Kardde says it happened, I would believe him. He's a very reliable source and he just doesn't go and spread rumors Lord Vader." Vader nodded and strode away without a word.

Luke then led his family towards the main Cafeteria as they entered Luke Saw Piett approach, "Mind if I join you?" Luke smiled, "Not at all." Piett nodded and after the group got their trays of food they sat down. Luke and Piett began to talk together and Luke soon found he liked the Admiral. It was something new to like an Admiral. Leia glared at him, "I can't believe a man like you is loyal to my father."

"He needs somebody Princess weather it is me or not." Leia snorted and Piett chuckled. "She is more Like her Father than she realizes."

"That is for sure I now know where she got her temper and anger from," said Han as Leia slapped his cheek. "See," he said making a gesture to her. "I have to put up with this abuse all of the time." Padme nodded not wanting to think of the real abuse she had gone through in reality she had been little more than her own husband's slave for the last four years. Being locked up in Vader's chambers had changed her mentality. She no longer even felt like a free women. She got to the point where she wouldn't even argue with Anakin because of how helpless she was. Now she was grasping the fact that she was a free women again.

Piett smiled at Luke, "I am hoping once this War is over that your Father and I can stay in touch." Luke nodded, "Perhaps we can incorporate good men like you into the New Republic Military."

"Would they accept me?"

"Crix Medine is an ex Imperial. I know of a lot of Imperials that joined the Alliance after the destruction of Alderaan."

"I almost did that too."

"What stopped you?" asked Han.

"My Best friend was onboard the Death Star when it was destroyed we were friends from childhood." Luke frowned remembering how he had lost Biggs that day. "I'm sorry Admiral." Piett nodded, "I forgive you Tarkin had to be killed and that monstrosity of his had to be destroyed too. My Friend didn't even like being onboard it either."

Luke nodded, "My dad killed a friend of mine during the Trench run that I knew like that too." Padme looked at him in shock, "A friend of yours?" Luke nodded, "Biggs Darkighter was a few years older than me and he was always piloting with me or hanging out with me in the days of my youth." Padme frowned, "It sounds like he's taken a lot from both you and Leia. He took Obi-Wan from you not to mention how he took Han from Leia." Luke nodded, "He has a lot to answer for. Not just to me and Leia but to you." Padme nodded as she took another bite of her lunch. She found she was enjoying her freedom as they walked back towards Vader's Chambers. But she still wasn't used to being free. She placed her hand up on the back of her neck and pushed on the skin feeling the Slave Device that was in her vertebra. It was her permanent reminder of the fact that four years of her life had been spent as a virtual slave. She at some points even felt like she should be calling Anakin Master instead of Ani or Anakin.


	9. Chapter 9

I will have more up in the evening and throughout the day. I just have to proofread some stuff. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Punisher: above Coruscant:<p>

Palpatine scowled in anger, "We were supposed to leave over two hours ago."

"Sorry your highness we needed to insure that..." Palpatine raised his hand and choked the brave officer. "Mention it to me again and you will join him in the Morgue. Now is this ship ready?" The Captain approached with a nod, "Yes your Highness it is ready as well as the other ships." Palpatine nodded, "Take us to the Executor's last known location immediately!" The officer nodded with a bow as he left the insane Emperor. Palpatine headed into his quarters and ended up sitting down alone on his office chair in anger.

* * *

><p>Executor: One Day Later:<p>

Vader went through the morning in frustration. He strolled through the corridors of the ship making sure everything was in top condition. He was feeling very unusual. Almost as though he wasn't himself. He was feeling disgust towards himself at the thought of who he was. As he entered his chambers and unarmored. He looked at himself in the mirror in disgust at he thought of all that he had done in the last twenty two years.

He felt as though he knew not who he was. He felt as though he was falling away from the Dark Side. Perhaps he needed to change. Perhaps it was time to be the Man Padme wanted him to be. He walked into his bedroom to see the sleeping forms of Padme and Ani. He smiled as he looked at them snuggled up together on the bed. It gave him peace to watch the scene before him. He looked at his son smiling at the boy. A product of love with his wife. He looked at Padme in silence. Did he show her how much he loved her in the last four years? How did he treat her for the last four years? He looked at his hands in disgust He had enslaved his own wife with these hands.

Just then a Flashback came to his mind:

_"I had a slave device placed inside of you. It will prevent you from leaving my chambers and if for some reason I lose the Perimeter I set up it will track you." Padme felt her knees shake as she bursted into tears. "How could you make the women you love into a Slave?" Vader frowned, He had expected rage and a beating. But not this blank stare and complete stream of tears. He knew but wouldn't admit to himself that his fear once again had won over his mind. He was afraid of losing her again and wouldn't let her go because of his fear of loss. "I won't ever let you go. I will always protect you Padme no one will ever hurt you again. I promise you. You must know your place. You are mine and you belong to me."_

How could he have done that? How could he have treated his angel like that. "You must know your place. You are mine and you belong to me."

The words, how they must have hurt her. He looked towards the mirror on his wife's Vanity table in self disgust. He had made his own precious angel into nothing more than a commodity. He stared at her peaceful sleeping form again along with that of his son's with a frown. What was he? How could he have abused his own wife like this? His Mother? Shmi Skywalker must be rolling in her grave right now. Thank the Force she didn't live to see me become this, Thought Vader with disdain I would have broken her heart.

Just then another flashback hit him,

Mustafar:

_"Anakin your breaking my heart. Your going down a path that I can't follow," said Padme in tears._

"_Because of Obi-Wan?"_

_"And because of what you've done. What you plan to do."_

_"Stop come back I love you."_

Vader stole one more glance at her. What do I want now?

"You want to become Anakin Skywalker again my young Padawan but you are afraid to."

At that Moment the spirits of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared before him. They motioned him to follow them and he headed into his living room leaving Anakin and Padme to sleep. "Anakin it is time to change. Become what you were meant to become," said Obi-Wan.

"How can you say this to me Kenobi? I am nothing but a monster. Look at me I am nothing. A Galaxy that fears me. I have a daughter that hates my guts. I've hurt everyone that I've ever loved. I never meant it to come to this. I killed you the only father I ever had. I am nothing but a monster. A monster that has lost everything time and time again."

Leia had walked into the room when the conversation had begun. She watched the two ghostly forms in awe. She looked at Vader her Father. She was shocked to see tears of grief and remorse streaming down his face. She was shocked to see the pain inside of him. She couldn't believe the guilt he carried for his actions. Han had walked in with her at that moment as well and was also in awe.

"Anakin I forgive you for your actions onboard the Death Star. Perhaps in time Leia will as well." Vader shook his head, "How can she accept a monster like me as her father. Organa was a better father than me. If I had to choose someone to raise my child. I would probably have had him as a first choice apart from you. Not to mention what I've done to Padme."

"She still loves you Anakin." Vader shook his head.

"I am sorry you chose to train me. I am nothing. All I ever wanted Obi-Wan was to save her from death from the nightmares so I wouldn't lose her like I did my mother. All I ended up doing is allowing her to end up enchased in Carbonite on a shelf for eighteen years. I Deprived her of lives with her children. All because of my fear of losing her to those dammed nightmares and I lost her anyway. Palpatine tricked me into thinking only the Dark Side would save her."

Han and Leia looked at one another in shock. Han couldn't help but pity the man on the Sofa crying his eyes out before the two ghosts. Leia was gasping in shock, So this is why he became Vader? He loved my Mother and didn't want to lose her.

"Anakin if only you had talked to me. I doubt I would have even told the Council of your marriage."

Vader nodded, "I just was so young and scared. Not a day goes by that I wish I could take back helping Palpatine kill Master Windu. Now look at me. I took my own wife and made her a slave weather I want to admit it or not thats the truth. I have abused her so much. She has a Slave Device in her Vertebrae because of my fear and possessiveness. I tortured my own daughter. I cut off my Son's hand not to mention selling his best friend to Jabba The Hutt. I never meant to hurt the ones that I loved like this. When I knelt before Palpatine in the Senate Office it was with the sole purpose of saving my Angel not becoming the Galaxy's most feared man. So much for being the Hero with no Fear. I think Viceroy Gunray may have had more courage than me. I am nothing Obi-Wan." With that Vader reached for his lightsaber. Only to see it flying across the room with a gesture from Qui-Gon's form. "Not now Ani that isn't the answer. You must help Luke defeat Palpatine." Vader nodded, "Am I even Vader anymore? No I am not I'm Anakin again." Then to his shock he saw a lightsaber come into view from his office, Obi-Wan's lightsaber. "Use my Weapon Anakin against him a Jedi's weapon not a Sith weapon." Anakin shook his head. "I have no right to wield your lightsaber master. I am unworthy."

"No Anakin Your fall is partially my fault as well as the rest of the Council's. Take it my young Padawan may the Force be with you." With that the two Spirits disappeared leaving a broken newly redeemed Anakin Skywalker.

Han looked at the broken Man in his sight. He had a lot against Vader but now seeing and hearing of his fall like this was changing his views. He knew little about the Force or how it worked but it was evident that this Man before him was different. It was also evident that this man needed some comfort. He walked towards the living room. "Han what are you doing?" Han looked at Leia, "The right thing right now. Despite what he's done to us I can't help but pity him after hearing him talk to old Kenobi and that other man." With that Han left Leia to talk to Vader/Skywalker.

Anakin looked up as Han Solo walked into the room. "What do you want Solo? To Mock me for talking to the dead?"

"No Pal I see you need someone right now. I don't know a lot about the Force but its obvious its real. I've never been the best person for the broken hearted. I had no idea you became what you are out of fear of losing the ones you loved. I am glad to have watched the whole thing it taught me a whole lot about you." Anakin nodded in shock as Han continued. "I know one thing that helps me when I am broken inside is to work. Wanna head down to the docking bay and help me with the Falcon?" Anakin smiled, "You Know Captain. I don't get to play around as much as I used to in the hanger bay but that sounds really appealing right now. Fixing things feels good when your feeling sick inside. Its what I spent the morning doing after I lost my Mother." Han nodded, "Come on then." Together the two men left the room and headed for the hanger bay.

Leia watched them leave in shock as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon reappeared. She gasped in shock. "You young Leia have been very un Jedi lately," said the Man she realized was Qui-Gon." Leia frowned, "I-I don't know what to say."

"Now tell me something, do you still believe that he is nothing more than a power hungry monster?" Leia cringed, "I didn't know that he turned out of fear of losing my Mom."

"He had nightmares about your Grandmother's suffering for a month Leia and I begged the Council to let him go but they refused. I should have violated orders and taken him after her. He never forgave them for that and I can't blame him."

Qui-Gon then spoke, "I watched him the day that Padme told him he was carrying you and Luke."

At that Moment Qui-Gon made a gesture and an Apparition appeared, "What is this?" asked Leia.

"The Past young one this is just after the Battle Over Coruscant." Leia looked into the Apparition to see a brood young man that she realized was her father rush towards her mother who was in a Senatorial gown. After hugging and kissing she picked up one huge line. _"Ani I'm pregnant."_

_"That-Thats wonderful."_

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"We aren't going to do a thing right now. This is the happiest moment. The happiest moment of my life." Leia watched him kiss her Mother. She watched as her Father slept that night and witnessed the nightmare he saw twenty two years ago. She saw him sitting alongside the couch with her mother. "Ani, He's kicking."_

_"Let me feel my Love." Padme nodded as Anakin placed his hands on her large belly. "Its not a he. That is a girl's kick and she is going to be a beautiful little angel like you. I am so happy I've always wanted a little girl of my own and then next we will maybe have a son. But I will be happy with either," said Anakin with a smile._

Leia collapsed in shock. "He wanted me?"

"Yes he did, very much." replied Qui-Gon as he disappeared along with Obi-Wan leaving Leia in silence and shock. Leia felt tears on her face. She felt shame. Her father loved her mother so much that he was willing to sell hi soul. Would she have been any different? She sighed and fell against the couch in shock.

Firmus Piett eyed Captain Solo and the large man in his company. He stopped them.

"Who are you?" He asked looking at Anakin. "Whats wrong Firmus? Don't recognize me without the armor?" said Anakin with a smile. It dawned on Piett immediately in shock and horror. "M-my a-a-apologies m-my L-Lord."

"Unnecessary Piett I am glad you are so devoted to the security of the ship," Said Anakin as he continued walking with Han to the Turbolift.

A few hours later Han and Anakin washed up after working on the Falcon. Han was in shock and awe over Anakin's mechanical skills. "I must say you really have some talent in you. I see where Luke gets in from. Your even a better mechanic than he is." Anakin nodded, "Thanks Solo You too. I was highly Impressed with your skills at Hoth. I also really was impressed with your infiltration of the Death Star when you rescued Leia."

"That Was the Kid's idea. Luke is the brains in that." Anakin nodded with a grin. He wasn't to surprised with Luke's natural Infiltration abilities. Han looked at Anakin in shock over his skills on the Falcon. Anakin had modified his Guns not to mention Helping perfect some modifications that Han had been working on for the Hyperdrive.

"She's a fine ship Solo with a fine Captain." Han looked over at Anakin, "Why thank you sir." Anakin nodded, "Just call me Anakin." Han nodded, "Ok Anakin just call me Han." Anakin nodded with a smile. "Sounds good Han Lets go see whats going on on the bridge." Han nodded as the Turbo lift stopped. They exited the Turbolift together.

Upon arriving Piett spoke, "Sir the Emperor's Star Destroyers are en Route."

"Time to intercept?"

"Forty hours at least."

"And the Alliance Fleet?"

"They are waiting for us above Naboo."

"Very well set Course immediately. Get the Men ready come on Captain lets get your crew ready. Admiral did you select a gunner for Captain Solo?" Firmus Piett nodded, "Yes My Lord he is right here," Said Piett gesturing to a man that looked like a younger Piett. "Meet my Nephew Lieutenant Kirkland Piett. Accomplished Pilot, Commander and Marksman as well." The young man saluted and bowed, "My Lord." Anakin nodded, "For now on call me Anakin Or General Skywalker. Darth Vader is dead. Lieutenant you are under the command of Captain Solo on the Millennium Falcon."

"Yes Sir."

"Perfect I need an extra man to operate my Turret. Lando Calrissian will operate the other one and Chewie and I will take the Cockpit." Anakin nodded, "Very well Captain I trust your crew will be ready when ordered." Han nodded, "I will take the Lieutenant down to the Hanger to familiarize himself with my Guns." Anakin nodded and waved Han and Lieutenant Piett off. Anakin then turned to Piett, "It will probably be at least three days Firmus before the battle but I know we will win but if something happens to me give all power to my wife as Empress she will be able to stabilize the Empire if anyone besides I can." Piett nodded, "I know you will live my Lord the old man is no match for you and your son." Anakin nodded, "I am worried about how many guards he will bring. I want you to have a squad outside of my Chambers with my Daughter, Han and Leia to be prepared to protect her because they will want my little Ani."

"To kill a baby sir?"

"Worse, The Emperor will raise him from birth into the perfect subservient apprentice and enforcer." Piett nodded cringing at the thought. "After the battle are we making peace with the Alliance?" Anakin nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Punisher: En route to the Executor:<p>

Palpatine sat in his throne room patiently waiting for the moment or day he faced the Executor. He believed that Vader had no idea on how many Star Destroyers were involved in fact he believed that it would be easy to catch the Executor off balance. Within moments Vader would feel the Death of his son through the Force that would cause a lot of confusion for him. Destroying the Chosen One today would be a day long remembered. Palpatine couldn't wait to tell Padme Amidala as she died that her precious baby would become a Sith someday. At that Moment Palpatine was interrupted by his Comm. "Yes?"

"Your Majesty The Executor has gone into Hyperspace We believe they are heading towards Naboo." Palpatine smiled to himself. "Alter Course lets join them."

* * *

><p>Rebel Command Ship: Home One:<p>

Mon Mothma Stood in front off all of the shocked Commanding Officers. "How can you trust Vader?" Mothma Gestured to Yoda. "Felt a shift in the Force I have. Redeemed he has been. No Longer Vader is he." Mothma looked at the crew. "Many Of you are to young to know Jedi Master Yoda. The wisest of the Jedi Order. All I can tell you Is if Yoda says we can trust him I trust him. At this point we have no choice but to. Our Job is to only keep Palpatine from Escaping. We will surround his fleet and send out our Fighters and attack his Star Destroyers in Coordination with Vader. Our agreement is to Focus on The Punisher, the Ship Palpatine is onboard according to intelligence. Once Palpatine runs from the Ship Vader will Tractor beam him and destroy him. So Squad Leaders be prepared to fight alongside Vader. Afterwords we will see what he wishes to offer in terms of peace." The rest of the bridge nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Darth Vader's quarters onboard Executor:<p>

Anakin walked into little Ani's Bedroom to see Padme playing with him. Anakin smiled, She was a wonderful mother and he couldn't help but wonder what things would have been like had she been there for Luke and Leia. She looked up at him and smiled. "I wanted to tell you that we are on our way to Naboo we will work with the Alliance to destroy the Emperor. Afterwords I will let you go down to the surface. I am sure Luke and Leia will love to meet their Aunt and Uncle and I am sure they'll want to see little Ani." Padme smiled, "Thank you Anakin."

"For what?"

"For Changing for me. For agreeing to listening to me and to Obi-Wan he came and told me what happened." Anakin frowned, "I should have listened back on Mustafar. It would have saved a lot of grief. A lot of pain and a lot of lives and even Obi-Wan would still be alive if I had listened to you and to him. He tried to reason with me rather than fight but I wouldn't listen," said Anakin as he hung his head in shame.

Padme stood up and wrapped her arms around Anakin and kissed him. At that moment Their kiss was interrupted by The Presence of Leia. Anakin turned and regarded her presence. Leia swallowed hard , "Sorry If I am disturbing you." Anakin shook his head. "Not at All Leia You are our daughter come in." Leia took a few steps in and faced her Father. Knowing how hard it was to say what she was about to say. But she knew she had to it was going to be the largest strain in her pride alongside the moment Jabba tried to make her into a dancing girl. "I am sorry for what I said to you a few nights ago about you killing your Mother. I had no Idea you had such a hard life when you were young. I just always judged you to never love anyone and I am sorry I condemned you with hatred so much. For accusing you of hurting my mother or not caring or not believing that your a good father to my little brother even though I see it even now. I am sorry for everything." Anakin nodded in shock at Leia's apology she had done something that was very hard.

"I am sorry for what I did to you onboard the Death Star and for Bespin. I am also sorry that I lost it with you the other night. I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you. The only living person that knows that much about me is your Mother." Leia nodded looking at her Mother. "And I am sorry for the way I talked to you that night Mother. Your right I lacked respect for you because of the fact that we are in appearance so close to age." Padme nodded and stood up and took Leia in her arms. Leia looked down at her father as he bent over to tenderly pick up Ani. She Realized that had he known she was his daughter he wouldn't have tortured her so viciously on the Death Star. Anakin read her thoughts and shook his head. "No I wouldn't have I probably would have tried to turn you."

"I would have rather died." Anakin smiled, "I am proud of You and your Brother. Luke has become a greater man than I am and you a much greater person than me. You are more than the daughter I dreamed of." The words hit Leia so hard that a tear fell from her eye. To hear that he was proud of her.

"What will you and Mom do after the battle?" Anakin smiled, "Make peace with your Alliance. Spend a few days on Naboo. Then get everything in order through the Empire and make the transition into a new Republic." Leia nodded in shock. "Have you told Mothma your plans?" Anakin nodded with a smile. "Yes I have she only trusts me thanks to Yoda's advice. Her rationale is if Yoda trusts me than she can too." Padme looked at Anakin thinking of what he had said about Naboo and visiting her brother and sister. "Ani I remember hearing that my Parents were killed in that massacre years ago in Theed. Is that why you killed the officers that led it?" Anakin looked at Padme and nodded, "Exactly why and I would have killed Panaka had he not been under Palpatine's protection. I always did my best to make sure your family was protected. I have even had Jix watching them and He followed Pooja for awhile on her journeys off world." Padme nodded as Leia listened in shock. She realized how much her father cared about family even as Vader.


	10. Chapter 10

I will have more up tonight. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Rebel Alliance Command Ship: Home One: Above Naboo:<p>

Yoda stood on the bridge alongside Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar. Meditating in silence. He knew what was coming soon. He knew that it would be a battle that would destroy the Sith. He reached out in the Force knowing Anakin and Luke would have a new Ally to assist them in the battle. Just then Qui-Gon appeared, "Talk to him did you?"

"He agreed to face Anakin but he says his decision will be made after he sees how Anakin acts and after he meets Luke. He also said he will face you after the battle is over." Yoda nodded, "Good work together we all must no arguments or differences can we Have. To few in number we are."

"He agrees that we are part to blame for Anakin's fall."

"Twenty Two years Qui-Gon a lot to think about in that time there is. Even for my kind a long time it is. See the error in the Jedi Code I do. Changed it must be. Not to mention how much the New Order will benefit from the Marriages of all of the Skywalker children." Qui-Gon nodded in silence, "Hopefully so Master Yoda go I must."

Yoda nodded as Qui-Gon disappeared. Just then Yoda saw Mon Mothma approach him. "Master Yoda why do you blame yourself for Skywalker's turn?"

"Because of our rigidness. Never forgave us did he when we never let him rescue his mother from death. So blinded we were by the Code that forgot we did to have compassion. The code destroyed it must be when rebuild the Jedi we do." Mon nodded in silence. "What has he done to Padme though?"

"Redeemed Anakin is. Safe she is soon all things clear they will be to you, Mmmm Yes."

* * *

><p>Executor:<p>

Leia ended up watching her parents left the chambers for a walk together. She looked down at Ani with a smile and picked him up. "How are you today Ani?" Ani smiled at her. "See Just as Luke told you if your not angry he will bond with you," Leia heard Obi-Wan's voice echo throughout the room. Leia smiled down at her brother. "Now aren't you the cutest little baby? If only I hadn't been so angry I would have seen it." She ended up picking and tossing him in the air before setting him down on her lap. Just then she heard the suite doors open and saw Han and Chewie and Lando walk in. Han smiled at her, "You actually seem happy now." Leia nodded, "Qui-Gon showed me a piece of the Past that showed me something about my Father that shocked me." Han smiled, "Care to share it with me Princess?" he asked as Ani ran towards him and stopped at Chewie's feet. "I saw the past..." Leia's words trailed off as Chewie picked up Ani. Ani Giggled and tried to bury himself in his fur. "I have never seen anything like it Pal all of these years we could have had you in the Alliance Nursery. This baby loves you."

"It doesn't mean all Human cubs would. I am a teddy bear to this little one but. Some would think I was a Rancor. This cub however is fairly special," said Chewie."

Han nodded with a smile. He looked at Leia as she got up. "I basically was shown a window of the past. I saw my Mom tell him that she was pregnant with me and he was happy. He then was telling her that the kick in her stomach was a girl's kick. Just like the little girl he wanted. He wanted me Han, He wanted me," said Leia with heavy emotions swimming inside of her at the revelation. Han moved forward and put a hand on her shoulder. Just then Lando spoke, "You know I made a lot of mistakes as a kid. But one thing I remember is my Parents wanted me Princess. Even though I haven't seen them in years and all I still remember that. I would have to tell you to accept your dad if your willing because he may have hurt you in the past but in the end he's still your father. My Parents I ruined my relationship with them when I got into all of the gambling and smuggling. I sometimes wish I could take those days back and have listened to old Mother Calrissian." Leia nodded in silence.

Luke found himself walking through the corridors of the ship with Admiral Piett. "So how are the men adjusting to seeing my father without mask?"

"They are shocked and loving it. I have to admit today is the first day I saw him without it. I didn't even know that he was human for sure until I learned that you were his son." Luke nodded, "I know, Leia never thought he was." Piett nodded in amusement, "It crushes all of the sick rumors about him." Luke nodded with a smile. Just then he saw his father walk by with his Mother's arm linked to his. "Should we?" Piett shook his head, "Have you ever been in a serious relationship Skywalker?"

"Nothing past a friends with benefits which I suspect my father wouldn't approve of." Piett nodded, "They are in a tender moment we will approach them in a moment." Luke nodded noticing a young pair of female officers staring at his Father. "Man I can't believe thats Lord Vader."

"I just want to run my fingers through his blond hair," said one girl.

"I would like to do more than that with him he's hot he's hot." Luke glared at them, "Don't you realize that he's old enough to be your father?" One girl shook her head, "I don't care he's hot. But he has a girl for now but after he is done with her I'll see if he'll have me."

"That is his wife," said Piett in disgust. One girl glanced at Luke and then back at her friend. "I will settle for his son." Piett shook his head as him and Luke walked on. "You know your not married you should go ahead and take them up." Luke shook his head, "My dad would kill me if I brought them into our chambers." Piett bursted into laughter. Your probably right. That won't stop you from going to them." Luke nodded, "I have the mission to focus on." Piett nodded in agreement deciding he liked Skywalker. The man showed self control. He controlled his temper for the most part. Had no ego that he would take advantage of and wouldn't even take advantage of his fame. Piett smiled as Anakin approached with Padme realizing he had finished his moment with Padme, "Firmus would you join me and the family for dinner?"

"It would be my honor Anakin." Anakin smiled as Piett spoke with a grin, "And milady you might want to keep a closer grip on him."

"What do you mean?" asked Padme.

Luke then gestured to the same pair of officers that they had encountered. "They had some pretty lewd thoughts. They think your hot Dad and they want you."

"What? Ridiculous I am old enough to be their dad and they are fresh out of the academy." Padme smiled at him, "Your way older than me now too thanks to the Carbonite." Anakin nodded, "Thats different, Your My wife."

"So I had all kinds of old men that wanted to marry me when I was Queen of Naboo but I refused. But if you had been one of those older men I would have agreed."

"Now are you calling me old?" asked Anakin.

"You are old Father," said Luke

"Now Yoda thats old. Even Chewbacca is older than me. How about you call him old instead?" said Anakin with fake anger. After a few moments Piett started laughing in amusement by all of the banter. Anakin shook his head. "Seriously, He has the nerve to call me old when I kicked his ass on Bespin."

"I kicked your ass in the Conference room."

"Because you didn't give me a chance."

"Your to good to give a chance to."

"Exactly the point. I want a rematch."

Piett shook his head as Padme glanced at Anakin. "Lets go find Ani I wonder where he is." Anakin smiled at her with an all knowing smile, "He's coming this way." Just then Padme saw Leia approach with Ani walking at her feet. Ani swiftly ran for Padme giggling. Luke smiled, "The best thing is the two girls that were looking at you are about to walk by again and see the baby. Take him dad." Anakin nodded as Padme handed him Ani. "Now anyway I am not old son."

"You were kind of slow in subduing me at Yavin."

"Because I was half hoping that whoever you were that you would succeed. I hated that thing. Thank you For Destroying it by the way."

"No problem I wish I could have seen Tarkin's face when he realized that it wasn't so invincible." Anakin nodded, "He had the chance to escape but he was to arrogant to. I just wish Tagge hadn't had to die on that thing. He was a talented man and about the only one that I liked out of all of Tarkin's little flunkies." Just then Luke was silent as the pair of girl's walked by. Anakin smiled when he noticed the looks of dismay that they failed to hide upon seeing him with Ani. He reached out in the Force and heard one speak, "He has a baby with her."

"I am sure he will stay with her then she's very pretty.

"Thats right," said Anakin loudly causing The girls to jump in embarrassment .Within moments Luke, Piett and Padme were laughing with Anakin while Leia was in the dark. "What was that about?" asked Leia. "They wanted me."

"Wanted you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Oh," said Leia realizing what he had men. Anakin then turned to Leia. "Where have you two been?"

"We were in your chambers and Han and the others came in for awhile but the left a short time ago for some drinks did you see them pass?" Anakin shook his head as Piett spoke, "They were to busy arguing." Leia nodded as she saw Han approach. "Say Lando why don't you and Luke both ask them out? Come one a couple of sexy Rebel men with a pair of hot Imperial chicks. Now that would be the ultimate sign of reconciliation for the end of this war." Anakin glanced at Luke with a smile. "I'm inclined to agree with him. They are your age too." Luke glared at his Father in irritation. "Really? Well to bad you and Han are both already hitched isn't it?"

"Hey Kid I ain't married to your sister yet."

"I am sure you will be. Lando, Chewie Wedge and I have been running a betting pool on how long it will be."

"And how long you survive Pirate before she butchers you," added Lando with a smirk. Just then the group heard a series of all to familiar beeps.

"So after twenty years you never found the appropriate time to tell me that Darth Vader was my maker?"

"VVVVEEEEEPPPP BEEEEEPPP."

"Of course it matters it may be why Captain Solo abuses me so much or why the Princess shuts me off so much. They see the damage that he placed on me."

"VVVEEEEPPP BEEEEP."

"I was stupid the day you met me? R2-D2 we both know I am not stupid. I am fully fluent in over six million forms of communications. I am far from stupid. You on the other hand? Do you know over six million communications?"

"VEEEEPP BEEEEP."

"It doesn't matter because your better at keeping secrets? I wasn't given a chance."

"VEEEEP BEEEP."

"Well I if I faithfully served Vader and Miss Padme like you say don't you think I should have been allowed to be able to tell the Princess about her parents?"

"VEEEEPBEEEEPBEEEEP."

"What do you mean you wanted to? Or Viceroy Organa wanted to? It appears they still didn't."

"VEEEEPBEEEEPVEEEEPBEEEEP."

"Emotional burden? Dangerous if she knew? So you chose to wipe my mind just because of that?"

"VEEEPBEEEEP."

"And you don't think I could have kept Mistress Leia safe? How dare you? She is my Mistress. Protection training and security may not be the programing my maker gave me but I assure you I would have been quiet if people had asked me."

"VEEEEPBEEEEP."

"Annoying blabbering golden Droid like me would have given her to Vader? How dare you call me that you useless scrap pile," said 3PO as he kicked R2. "I have had quite enough of you." Anakin and everyone around started bursting into laughter as they heard 3PO's clanky steps against the durasteel of the ship's hallway as R2 came into view whistling some beeps. Anakin looked down at R2 and nodded, "I know he will never understand but your still pretty mean to him. I guess some things never change."

"VEEEP BEEEP."

"Yeah I know I overdid his personality but I was nine what do you expect?" R2 was silent as Luke looked at him in shock, "You can understand him?" Anakin nodded with a grin, "I've spent more time with this little guy thank you can imagine." Luke nodded as Anakin turned to Piett and the others, "Follow me lets go find some dinner." Everyone then followed him back to the Skywalker Chambers. The group arrived and sat down at the Dinning table while Anakin ordered some dinner from the Ship's kitchens for everyone.

A short time later everyone sat down when Piett spoke, "So I want to hear more of your life's story Anakin." Anakin nodded, "Well lets see where do I begin?"

"Just tell everyone what you told me a few nights ago," stated Luke. Anakin nodded with a smile. "Well for starters I was nothing special when I was born really. Yes when I was conceived no man was involved literally. That is kind of odd I guess." Piett nodded, "I was born a slave Firmus. My first few years I was a slave until I was a Jedi Knight then I became a slave to the Sith." Anakin than began to share his tales with the table. Everyone journeyed with the young boy that Left Tattooine and then spent ten years as a Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi. They followed him on his missions to Mawan. His various encounters with Granta Omega. Along with his times in the Temple when Jedi Masters were harsh on him. Particularly those that didn't want him trained. They followed him as he found his mother where she died in Tattooine. Then as he went with Padme to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan at the start of the Clone Wars. They followed him through his fight with Dooku his marriage to Padme. His countless battles throughout the Clone Wars on hundreds of different worlds. They followed him through Jabiim, Through Planets like Praisitlyn that none had ever heard of. Or through Cato Nemoidia and through his times with his Padawan Snips. They listened as he told of tragedies in the Clone Wars few could fathom. Or as he fought Asajj Ventress time and time again. They listened to his Story of his rescue of Obi-Wan from bounty Hunters on a Planet with three suns or his rescue of Bail Organa from Space Pirates. They listened to his stories of attacking various fortress worlds and longing to see Padme again. The only thing that would relieve him of war.

They listened as he told of his fears of losing her to death and Palpatine's promises. They listened as he turned to the Dark Side and after his massacre at the Temple fought Obi-Wan on Mustafar in a battle that resulted in him burning up in lava.

"So that is where the suit came in? I would never have thought that the old man did something like that," stated Han. Anakin nodded, "Then when I came around the first thing I asked for was Padme and the Emperor told me that in my anger that I killed her with my child." Everyone gasped in horror. Anakin then spoke of how the next eighteen years he spent taking his anger out on the Galaxy in the ways that many at the table were familiar with. "I think finding out about Luke was the start of my redemption then finding Padme again and gaining a third child. That changes a man for the better most of the time." Everyone sat in silence stunned at his story

Leia sat in her seat in shame. All her Father's life story did to her was make her feel more shame for treating him the way she had. She wondered about falling in love with Han now and wondered if she would turn out the same way. Anakin reading her thoughts spoke, "Don't think that way."

"But the same blood flows through me."

"You don't have Palpatine to manipulate you."

"If you fell for the power that someone that us obviously as evil as him I could too."

Padme shook her head, "You don't understand Leia. Palpatine was one of the kindest men I even ever met. He was like talking to your dream Grandfather. He was kind loving charismatic and compassionate. Your to young to understand. Even a lot of the Jedi fell for him. Few saw him for what he was. Bail was one of the only ones that did." Leia gasped in shock, "You mean he was actually that nice?"

"He was Leia you have no Idea," said Anakin. "Not to mention that he shared a lot of wisdom."

"And he appeared to be so wonderful and strong to the public as many would say the fact that he lost his entire family and he was the last of them only added to his popularity and public sympathy." Anakin snorted, "He didn't lose them."

"But My dad told me many years ago that they died in that accident on their ship and Palpatine was luckily not onboard." Anakin snorted, "You mean it appears that way."

"Are you trying to say otherwise Ani?" Anakin nodded, "When Palpatine was seventeen he met a certain man named Hego Damask."

"You mean the Muun Magister that was the head of Damask Holdings?" asked Piett. Anakin nodded, "He's the one that installed the Plasma plant in Theed," said Padme. Anakin nodded, "The truth about Damask is he was known by another name and I am one of the few that knows that name."

"What name?" asked Leia.

"His Sith name, Darth Plagueis."

"Hego Damask was a Sith?" asked Padme in shock. Anakin nodded, "At the time Palpatine was highly ambitious and his Father in his opinion was always holding him back."

"My Grandfather always said he never liked Cosinga," said Padme. Anakin nodded, "Cosinga din't like how Damask was so interested in Palpatine so he made a plan to restrain Palpatine and take him to a private retreat. It was the first time Palpatine reached out in the Force he told me and he Force choked his Father, His Mother and all of his younger siblings along with the ship's crew to death. Then Damask covered everything up for him and he ended up joining as a Sith Lord and taking his Sith Name, Darth Sidious." Piett gasped in shock, "He killed his own mother?" Anakin nodded grimly. "He killed them all there is no end to his wickedness." Piett nodded in shock and horror. Anakin then spoke, "So as you can see There was always more than meets the eye to him." Padme gasped in shock. Anakin then ordered everyone else to share their stories. He found himself stopping Han. "So you gave up your career because of what you saw happening to the Wookiees?" Han nodded, "I don't like slavery pal."

"Your a man of honor Solo I like that. I have a new view of you." Han nodded and Anakin then listened to his Children share their childhoods feeling shame and regret over all he had missed. He realized this was really the first social night of peace and fun that he had had in decades.


	11. Chapter 11

Super Star Destroyer Executor: One Day later above Naboo:

Anakin stared out of the viewport as he saw a small starfighter come into sight. Luke stood next to him. "Father I feel the force inside of that ship." Anakin nodded, "This is impossible Mace Windu is dead." At that moment the com buzzed. "Anakin the Pilot claims to be Jedi Master Mace Windu Surrendering to you." Anakin nodded, "Pull him in Firmus. Luke come with me we will greet our new Ally."

Father and son got in the Elevator together and headed for the hanger bay. "Father who is he?" Anakin looked at his son with a smile, "One of the greatest Jedi Masters ever. I thought I helped Palpatine kill him but his body was never found." Luke nodded, "Was he the one whose Hand you severed when you could have killed Palpatine all those years ago?" Anakin nodded as the Doors opened. The two men walked into the Hanger bay to see a squad of Stormtroopers waiting. "I want the Hanger Bay Empty."

"As you wish my Lord," Said the Commander as he motioned for his troops to follow him. At that Moment Luke watched as the Starfighter was brought into the bay. It was landed gracefully and within a moment the cockpit opened. A hooded figure emerged from the cockpit and unhooded. Luke noticed that it was a dark skinned man whom looked to have Lando's complexion. The Man's gaze fell on Luke then turned to Anakin. "Hello Vader its been a long time."

"Master Windu but your dead." Mace shook his head. "Not quite yet. I am here for some answers. Masters Qui-Gon and Kenobi visited me and told me you were redeemed. Something that is fairly rare in the history of the Jedi. In Fact the Only Jedi I knew of that were redeemed were Revan almost four millennia ago and Ulic Qel Droma." Anakin nodded, and knelt down on one knee. "Please forgive me Master for the night at the Chancellor's office. I was so young and fearful and selfish." Mace thought silently, He has been redeemed here he is bowing for forgiveness. Anakin Skywalker would never have been so humble. Mace removed his black gloves and placed his right hand on Anakin's forehead. "You are forgiven young Skywalker. I forgive you." Anakin looked up at him. "But I cut off that hand." Mace nodded, "When I fell from the Window I managed to use the Force to help myself against the impact. Unfortunately I still broke a leg and an arm. But I was recovered by these Alien Scientists whom had also recovered my Lightsaber.

" They used some Regeneration technology to grow me a hand and recuperated me. In return I agreed to serve them as chief of security for ten years. I instead served for eighteen. It was decent pay and they were Jedi sympathizers. The Empire never searched for me. I left my friends three years ago and went on a quest to learn of what other Jedi had survived. I haven't found any so far." Luke spoke up, "Yoda is still alive." Mace looked at the young man in the Company of Anakin/Vader acknowledging him for the first time with a further gaze on him. He looked at the resemblance between the two of them. "You must be The Luke Skywalker I've been hearing about for the last four years since you took out the Death Star. You look like your father and take after him from what I've heard." Luke nodded, "Pleased to meet you Master Windu. Its a pleasure to meet any Jedi Master." Mace nodded as he took Luke's hand before looking back at Anakin. "So what exactly is your plan?" Anakin smiled, "Simple we kill Palpatine. Something I should have done twenty years ago. He is en route here and my Plan is to destroy his Star Destroyers then Intercept his Shuttle as he tries to Escape and kill him. The Alliance have their ships hidden we will be battle ready soon."

Mace nodded in thought as he gazed around the hanger bay. "I am guessing you would like me to be a part of it." Anakin nodded, "He wants Padme and my youngest child."

"I know Qui-Gon told me. I was surprised she survived." Anakin nodded, "I know you and Yoda probably don't approve of the marriage."

"I can't say that. Even if you had sided with me. I can't guarantee we would have won he was so strong back then. Not to mention that your son and daughter were meant to come into being. Now we have to be ready for Palpatine." Anakin nodded, "Three Jedi against him and All of his guards. I don't think he stands a chance."

"How many guards are there?"

"There are supposed to be fifty according to my source." Mace nodded, "Very well then Skywalker don't fail me again." Anakin nodded as Mace faced Luke, "Do you fully trust him?" Luke nodded, "Very well then he has my trust in that case. But you have my trust based on what Obi-Wan has told me of you."

"He is stronger than me," stated Anakin. Mace nodded, "When will Palpatine be here?"

"Sometime around noon." Mace nodded, "And the Strategy? You know he will just try to board this giant." Anakin nodded, "I have Luke's best friend, Captain Solo leading all of the fighters in an ambush. We will allow the Alliance Fighters to soften two Star Destroyers while we put in our Part before we intercept Palpatine because he will be bound to attempt an escape." Mace nodded, "He's a coward of course he will." Anakin nodded, "Follow me to the bridge." Mace nodded and followed Anakin with Luke at his side.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Punisher: En route to Naboo:<p>

Emperor Palpatine stood on the Command Bride of Punisher preparing for Reversion from Hyperspace. Vader had Executor alone above Naboo waiting for him. In just less than and Hour he would have his ships intercepting the Executor and he would have his revenge. He still wasn't fully satisfied though. He had no word from Mara Jade on her execution of her mission. In fact he was concerned that it had been several days since he had heard from her. Perhaps she had failed him and Skywalker had killed her. Palpatine didn't know but he knew that he needed Skywalker dead in order to be able to take Vader's child unchallenged. Just then the fleet dropped out of Hyperspace. The Admiral approached him immediately. "Your Majesty we are facing the Executor directly. What are you orders?" Palpatine looked at him. "Prepare all stations for battle. Prepare all the troops for boarding. We will Weaken the ship and then board it to take what I want." The Admiral bowed and complied with his orders.

Super Star Destroyer Executor:

Anakin stood on the command bridge with Luke, Leia Padme with Ani and Master Windu.

"Inform Solo that it is time to bring out the fighters. Have all the Alliance fighters come out of hiding and order the Alliance vessels to fence him in." Luke complied with his father at once. And sent out the messages.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon: Preparing to Ambush Palpatine's fleet:<p>

Han Solo smiled as he received the orders from Executor Hiding place behind a Nabuian Moon while the Alliance fighters would Emerge from the Atmosphere of Naboo Palpatine wouldn't know what hit him. He would be in a trench of death.

He turned to Lando and Lieutenant Piett. "Head to the Guns." Lando and Piett left immediately. "Chewie power her up. I'm gonna contact our Imperial Friends." Han sent out a signal to the one hundred Tie Fighters under his command. On top of the Tie Fighters he had forty Tie Bombers. The Plan was to swarm the Star Destroyer Closest to him while The Alliance Fighters dealt with another on the opposite side of the Formation. After each side had destroyed or Disabled a Star Destroyer they would Focus on the last two. That meanwhile will have been under heavy Turbolaser fire from Executor. If All goes well all Four will be destroyed within minutes. Han smirked as the Millennium Falcon headed for their target.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Punisher:<p>

Palpatine watched as the Executor's long range batteries released a storm of firepower upon his ship. The shields were holding to his satisfaction. "Return Fire!" he shrieked.

"Your Majesty. We have picked up Alliance Vessels. We are surrounded. We have Reports that Star Destroyer Intrepid is under attack by Tie Fighters and that Justice is under attack by Alliance Starfighters." Palpatine looked out the window in horror. "Its a Trap. Order all ships to get crews to their fighters. We will have to destroy them from ship to ship." The Admiral Complied at once. "You had this all planed out didn't you Vader?" screamed Palpatine. Palpatine shivered, He realized for the first time in many many years he was afraid for his life. He would have to win if he wanted to survive but Victory was something that would be very difficult based on the trap he had just walked into. How didn't he see it? How he not realize what was about to happen? He should have known. He looked out at the viewport in horror as he realized that the Millennium Falcon was attacking in the presence of Tie Fighters. That was why Mara had failed, Luke had joined forces with Vader? It all made perfect sense now.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Han Smiled as he released a Concussion Missile on the Unshielded Bridge of the Star Destroyer Intrepid. The Ship was going down even better before she had a chance to release all her fighters and Stormtroopers.

"Fighters on our right." Han turned to Chewie and noticed the Fighters approaching. "Squad Leaders engage the enemy fighters coming up on our left." I'm gonna take the Flacon towards Punisher and try to Disable her shields. All bombers follow me and deploy above the bridge deflector shield"

"Copy that General Solo." Han smiled as he brought the Falcon towards the Punisher

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Punisher:<p>

"Your Majesty We've lost Intrepid and Justice. They didn't have a chance." Palpatine frowned and nodded, "Bring the fighters from Eclipse and have them chase off the Fighters from Executor." The Admiral shook his head. "They can't they aren't even holding up against the Alliance fighters." Palpatine felt rage pour through him. "You had it all planned out didn't you Vader? You just wanted me to walk into this didn't you?" He looked at the Officer in anger, "Fire everything you have on the Executor!" Palpatine screamed.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Executor:<p>

Anakin watched in shock as The Millennium Falcon flew head on towards Punisher.

he Shook his head, "Solo is so much like me in terms of Piloting that it scares me." Leia smiled, "I think it helps that he doesn't have 3PO telling him the odds of survival." Anakin laughed and nodded. Just then Piett approached him. "Sir they are firing everything they got on us." Anakin nodded, "Will the shields hold?" Piett nodded as the ship shook. "Shields are down to eighty percent sir. with minimum damage to the Starboard." Anakin nodded, "Re route power from Port and compensate."

"Yes My Lord."

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Han Aimed his Proton torpedo's on the Bridge Deflector shields of Punisher and released them. It was a Hit the Problem was he had to pull away swiftly before the intense turbolaser fire destroyed him. He smiled noticing the Tie Bombers had released all of their payloads on the Punisher's massive hull. The Ship was a burning heap now, thought Han with amusement.

Star Destroyer Punisher:

"Your Majesty We've lost shields you must get off before we go."

"What if we concentrated all of our power on the Executor?"

"It wouldn't work sir their shields are only down to eighty percent." Palpatine nodded in silence and then motioned to his aide. "Prepare my shuttle we must leave." With that he stormed off of the Bridge.

And headed for the Hanger bay. He saw his Guards waiting for him. "Board quickly we have no time left." The guards swiftly obeyed. Palpatine frowned, He would have to wait another day to take Vader's child. He would head to the Death Star and put the construction back on schedule then they would find Vader.

* * *

><p>Super Star Destroyer Executor:<p>

"My Lord we are receiving Confirmation from Solo that The Emperor's shields are down." Anakin nodded, "Move us towards Punisher put everything you got on her I want her to be space dust immediately." Admiral Piett nodded obediently. Anakin turned to Padme and Leia. "Its time for you two to take Ani back to our suites. Remain there until I return." With that Anakin kissed Padme Embraced Leia and kissed little Ani.

"Leia if anything happens Please continue to make me proud." Leia nodded, "I will Father I promise you." Anakin nodded and then turned to Luke. "If anything happens Promise me you will take care of your mother and Brother."

"Father they will live with me if anything happens. I will take them in and they will live with me. I will train Ani I promise." Anakin nodded and embraced his son warmly.

"Thank you son the promise that your mother will always be cared for and protected gives me peace for the upcoming fight. I never meant to hurt her. I never meant to hurt the ones that cared for me. I never meant for it to come to this," said Anakin as he hung his head in shame. Luke nodded in silence as he saw Mace Windu approach with a look that showed how ready for a fight he was.

* * *

><p>The Emperor's Personal Shuttle:<p>

Palpatine felt Rage seething through him at the thought of how swiftly his fleet had been destroyed. Just then he Felt the Shuttle rocked by an explosion and knew that the Punisher was no more. Just then his pilot came into his Seating lounge. "Your Majesty our Hyperdrive is gone." Palpatine felt rage seethe in him. "Head for the surface." Just then he felt a jerk and frantically headed for the cockpit. "Were in a Tractor beam sir." Palpatine nodded in rage. "Every man on this Ship prepare to fight. My guards will disembark and we will take the fight to them." The Pilot nodded and grabbed a blaster determined to fight for his Emperor. "I want twelve guards to head for Vader's quarters bring me his wife and baby alive." Palpatine noticed one guard step forward immediately to comply and another twelve obey. He smiled, It wouldn't be to long before this was over.

* * *

><p>Executor: Thirty minutes later:<p>

As Anakin headed down to the Bridge he saw Han Chewie, Lando, and Kirkland Piett approach. "You all head to my chambers and wait there. There will be Royal guards approaching. Be on the lookout for allies I have an agent in their ranks." Han nodded. "Come on on." Just then Anakin saw Firmus Piett join the group with twenty stormtroopers. Anakin smiled and turned to his fellow Jedi. "Lets end Palpatine's reign shall we?" Luke nodded eagerly.

Anakin looked at Luke as Leia ran up to his side. "You will remain with Solo and dispatch of the twenty guards he sends this way minus my agent then I want you all down in the hanger bay to finish off any remaining guards." Leia nodded in agreement.

A short time Later Anakin found himself in the Hanger Bay hiding with Luke and Mace as the Ramp of the Emperor's shuttle lowered. Anakin smiled as Twenty guards came swarming off the ramp and ran out of the Hanger Bay. "They won't know what hit them." Luke nodded in agreement. Just then Anakin saw another swarm of Twenty Guards leave the ramp. "These are ours boys." Anakin and Mace nodded and Fingered their lightsabers.

The Guards seemed oblivious to the Doom they were walking into as the three Jedi Force jumped into the air and landed within their red ranks and began to cut down the red robed guards. They had little time to react. Around six Guards managed to put up a decent fight but against Master Windu's Vapaad. Luke easily at the same time impaled one guard and beheaded the other. Anakin at the same time easily sliced through his guards and he turned to Mace. "Shall we go ahead and knock on the Emperor's door?" Mace shrugged his shoulders.

Han watched as a Swarm of Red robed Guards came charging into the Skywalker chambers. He fired his blaster and dropped one while Chewie and the Pietts did the same. Lando fired as well and killed one but before they could do anything else they were knocked down to the ground by Plasma beams and were laying in pain. The guards stormed past them as Leia activated her blue lightsaber and cut through five only to be knocked down by the remaining ten. A set of guards headed into Vader's bedroom.

Padme looked up in horror and fired her blaster only for it to kill one guard before they pointed her pikes at her and Ani. She dropped her blaster and was picked up roughly by the guard. As they left one Guard spoke to another. "We will take her and the kid to his Majesty you guard the traitors and find out what he wants done with them." The guard nodded in silence. Padme then noticed the guard at her side whom was holding Leia's Lightsaber drop it on her lap when he realized the other guards weren't noticing. She sighed in fear as she was led into the hallway. The mysterious guard at her side revealed a Vibro blade in his hand and nudged her. Padme realizing what was going on took the blade in her hands hiding it under Ani. "Put the kid down he can walk," Said the guard angrily." Padme nodded realizing now as the time and ran at the guard to her right stabbing him in the throat with the blade that the guard had slipped to her. The guard at her left at the same time Lurched forward with his Force Pike Stabbing one guard and with his free hand conjuring up a pocket blaster that he fired into the back of the guard as he engaged the remaining guard. At the same time she heard screams and a Lightsaber slash and ran into her chambers to notice that Leia and the others had fought off the remaining guards. She saw Chewie standing over one guard whom had a broken neck. "Come our friend needs help."

"Any Idea of what happened to the troops?" asked Piett. Padme shook her head, As she ran out she saw one lone guard in the doorway and watched as he removed his helmet.

She looked at the man in shock, "Wrenga Jixton?" Jixton nodded with a grin. "Uncle D told me to infiltrate the Emperor's royal ranks and I did that a few weeks ago. Now I've just been waiting for the word and the man I've been pretending to be was one of the Emperor's finest so It was easy to be on this mission." Padme nodded, "Thank you." Jix nodded, "Lets clean up this mess I am sure Uncle D is going to make quick work of old Palps. Then if your chambers are clean enough we can throw a big celebration." Padme nodded with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

I had two people that successfully guessed the Mystery Jedi as Mace Windu so here is the Forth Chapter of the last twenty four hours. Enjoy! Thank you for all of the input I am glad that your enjoying this story for those of you that are.

* * *

><p>Palpatine frowned, no word from his guards on weather they had succeeded in capturing Senator Amidala. He turned to the remaining ten guards. "Go down and secure the Hanger Bay take the Shuttle Crew with you."<p>

"Yes your highness." Palpatine then activated his Comlink.

* * *

><p>Padme looked at Jix, "What is it?"<p>

"Palps is calling me." Jix then activated the comlink. "What is the report?"

"Oh hello Your Highness I am pleased to report that your plans are a failure."

"Failure?" Padme then took the Comlink. "Yes Failure Palpatine. Anakin had one of his most loyal spies in the ranks of your Guard. All of the Guards you sent after me were either killed by My Daughter and her friends or by Anakin's spy."

"What?" Palpatine asked in anger. Padme then severed the connection. "You really enjoyed that didn't you mom," said Leia.

"Your Dam right I did. I have been waiting for this day for to long."

"Haven't we all?" said Han as he came back with Lando after moving the last body out of the Skywalker Chambers.

Anakin smiled at Mace, "He's getting desperate he's sending his crew out now." Mace nodded, "Lets take them." Anakin nodded as they Force jumped out of their hiding places and cut down the Pilots of the ship. "Fall back Protect Your Emperor!" Yelled one of the Imperial Officers among the crew as Luke stabbed him. Luke then charged forward with Anakin at his side as they killed a pair of Guards together.

Palpatine came down the Ramp and looked in horror all he had left were six Royal Guards he now would have to forget about Senator Amidala and fight for his life. He looked in horror. Vader couldn't have succeeded in something like this so fast. Thats impossible his injuries, Thought Palpatine gravely. He looked at the Guards. "Go find His wife I will deal with him." The guards complied at once but To Palpatine's horror a Purple blade cut down the guards before they could do anything. He watched their corpses fall to the ground joining the carnage of many guards and Personal that littered the Hanger Bay. "Hello Darth Sidious. Its been a long time," said Mace Windu with a smile. Palpatine was taken in shock. He had always believed Master Windu to be dead despite the fact that his body was never recovered. Palpatine gasped unable to hide his surprise. "Master Windu I was wondering how Vader could do such a thing alone these were my best guards. His Injuries are just to severe. Yet he betrayed you. Why would you help him after all of these years?" Anakin smiled as he moved into sight, "I suppose you weren't aware that Kamino had Cloning Technology that could make my injuries disappear. I had them repaired within months after they happened. Treachery is the way of the Sith but not the Way of the Jedi thats why I've gotten rid of the Armor." Palpatine looked at the Young Form of Anakin Skywalker standing in front of him. Then to his shock he saw a young Jedi wielding a green Lightsaber behind him, Luke Skywalker.

Mace then spoke, "He betrayed me because of your manipulations. The boy was used by you and now he is going to fulfill his destiny. Something that you only Postponed with your manipulations twenty years ago." Anakin smiled at Sidious in anger as their eyes met

Luke regarded the old wicked Emperor with disgust. How could something so sickening exist?

"Young Skywalker I have been expecting you. But this has all taken me by surprise."

"Your Reign of Terror is over your Majesty together we will destroy you once and for all." Palpatine smiled and raised his hands. "Use your lightsaber Luke to Deflect." Luke nodded as Lightening came out of the Emperor's fingertips. Palpatine frowned and with a motion of his right hand a Lightsaber came to his hand from his robe and he Force Flipped in the air. Anakin countered his blow as Palpatine prepared to attack. Master Windu came up behind him. Palpatine saw Luke coming in alongside his father. Together they attacked. He was outmatched he knew he would lose but if he was lucky he would be able to take out at least one of the Skywalkers. Fighting against the greatest user of Vapaad and the Chosen One and his son was a no win situation. Palpatine knew it. He was to old and though he was powerful he couldn't win. Anakin charged Palpatine slashing relentlessly. Palpatine realized he had no chance against Anakin's charge. Anakin was only in his forties Palpatine in his eighties he was outmatched. Master Windu and Luke backed down after delivering a few strikes. They noticed a pair of Red Guards that had survived a Force push and went to engage them. Luke They dispatched the guards swiftly and returned to the fight with Palpatine.

Anakin charged Palpatine angrily With Luke and Mace at his side. "I should have killed you back on Coruscant but now you die. I won't let you take my wife or my child." Palpatine glared at Anakin in anger, "She was always a weakness Vader. Having her around has only made you soft." Anakin sneered and made a slash at Palpatine.

"Don't call me Vader My Name is Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader is dead!" Palpatine frowned and Used the Force to Push Anakin out of his way. He turned and began to fight Luke and Mace. He frowned, Luke was almost as good as his father and He had fought Mace before. These two were all to good for him. He was losing the fight, He realized to his horror.

Just then Palpatine Saw Anakin out of the Corner of his eye making a Slash towards his middle. He swiftly blocked it and twisted around to make another attack on Anakin, "Your Powers are weak old man," said Anakin with a smile.

Palpatine in rage failed to notice how boxed in he was by Luke and Mace. He swung his Lightsaber at Anakin's Head but Anakin blocked it just as Luke brought his lightsaber into Palpatine's Left arm severing his left arm. At the same time Mace's lightsaber hit the Emperor's hamstring causing him to fall to his knees. Anakin was open and Palpatine made a thrust at his body knowing it was his last thrust. Anakin felt it penetrate his side but ignored the pain as he brought his lightsaber into Palpatine's right arm. "Its over my Master. That was for all the younglings I killed at the Jedi Temple for all the Jedi I killed. For Master Windu and all the innocent lives I took under your command."

"I hate you Skywalker!" screamed Palpatine in rage. Anakin smiled but winced under the pain in his side. "This old man is for Obi-Wan Kenobi the only father I ever had my Master by Brother whom I killed because of you and For all the grief I caused Padme because of you," With that Anakin Swung his lightsaber with his declining strength and Sliced Palpatine's head right off! He fell to his knees in pain. Luke and Master Windu feeling his pain through the Force reached for him and Held him up. Luke grabbed his comlink and yelled into it, "We need the medical team in here immediately!" A team of Medics swiftly ran into the room and seized Anakin and placed him on a stretcher as Blood poured out of his wound. Luke used the Commlink to alert Padme and Leia to the situation. Luke followed his father to the Med bay. Anakin Looked at Luke, His skin was pale and he was in agony. "Luke you will look after her right?"

"No Father you will you won't die. Your gonna be fine I promise you." Anakin was brought into the Room and placed on a bed. His vision went blurry and he knew no more.

"How bad is he?" asked Luke. The medic spoke, "We need a transfusion from one of his family." Luke nodded, "Take a sample of my blood see if I'm a match." The medic nodded and smiled, "Your a match." Luke nodded, "Proceed at once then." The medic had another gurney brought into the room. Luke laid down and within Moments had a Needle inserted in his Vein. Blood immediately began to flow out of his arm. Luke looked at Master Windu standing in the corner. "Go inform my Mother of the situation Master Windu please." Mace nodded, "You did well back there Skywalker your just like your father." Luke nodded, "Thank you for your help It was an honor to fight alongside you." Mace nodded with a smile, "The honor was mine as well." With that He left the room as Luke closed his eyes in sleep.

Padme frantically rushed to the Med bay followed By Master Windu and Leia. She had left 3PO in charge of Little Ani in case of anything. At the same time Leia felt tears in her eyes. "I haven't even told him that I loved him yet. If He's dying I want to tell him first." Mace frowned, "It doesn't Matter Leia you will be able to tell him once he becomes one with the Force."

"That doesn't make up for how I treated him." Mace nodded with a frown. Anakin had told him about his differences with Leia that had only barely been settled before his arrival. To him it seemed as if Luke was more controlled like Amidala and Leia was more like Anakin.

Upon reaching the Med Bay Padme rushed to Anakin's bedside. He was still unconscious to her horror. "The Med Droid Spoke, "He should be awake in a few hours. The Transfusion was a success." Padme nodded, "How about the Injury?"

"I cleaned it for infection fortunately it missed his lung. Otherwise we would have a lot of damage to repair assuming it would be repairable." Padme nodded and kissed Anakin's forehead relieved to have him alive and with her. She turned to Luke and gave his sleeping form a kiss and then went and took a seat by Anakin's side.

* * *

><p>Rebel Alliance Command Ship Home One:<p>

Mon Mothma paced anxiously inside of her office. It had been three hours since a Shuttle had been tractor beamed by Executor and no word since then. All of the Star Destroyers had been destroyed and Vader had been good on his word. But what now? Had he really Changed? Or had he just used them to kill his master so he could become Emperor? Just then her Holocom beeped. She activated it and an Image of Admiral Firmus Piett materialized. "Admiral Piett what is the situation?" Piett frowned, "The Emperor is dead however Lord Vader was injured in the fighting." Mothma frowned, "Is he going to live?" Piett nodded, "Fortunately Skywalker was able to donate blood for him. He should be awake in a few hours. In the meantime I would like to send General Maximilian Veers via Shuttle to your ship as a Liaison. We already have Skywalker and his companions and they are fine liaisons." Mon nodded, "Very Well. Also Senator Amidala's Niece is onboard ship would it be acceptable for me to allow her to receive her Aunt?"

"It would be better if she came here Amidala could use her. She's really stressed with Lord Vader's injuries." Mon nodded realizing there was a lot going on if Padme was worried about her Captor being hurt. "Very Well Admiral Mothma out." Mon pushed a button and summoned General Medine. "Have Pooja Naberrie prepare to depart. Inform her that the Executor has agreed to allow her onboard to see her aunt and Prepare to receive an Imperial Shuttle From Executor It is our Ambassador." Medine nodded and left to carry out the orders.

* * *

><p>Super Star Destroyer Executor:<p>

Pooja Naberrie left her ship anxiously upon landing in the hanger bay. Upon leaving her ship her eyes fell upon Princess Leia. Or to be more precise her cousin. "Hello Leia its been a long time. I guess we are cousins." Leia nodded, "I am happy to hear that Pooja I always liked you." The two women immediately hugged. "How is your Mother? Is she safe is she alright?" Leia nodded, "She's in the Med Bay with my Father. He was injured in his battle with the Emperor." Pooja nodded, "I am still in shock. But I was right Uncle Anakin is Darth Vader isn't he?" Leia grimly nodded, "It was hard for me to accept because the two of us have a history but he's really changed and its all for us and my Mother." Pooja nodded as she followed Leia into the Med Bay. Padme Looked up and saw her with an immediate smile. "Hello Pooja thank you for coming after me. If it wasn't for you Ani wouldn't have been redeemed by Luke's arrival here."

Pooja nodded, looking down at the unconscious form of her Uncle. He was in his forties now but he still looked quiet the same. He had the same muscular form. His long blond hair only had a few strands of grey otherwise he looked the same as the Hero With No Fear that she saw on the Holo Net so many years ago. She glanced over at a young man on the Gurney next to him, Luke Skywalker looked almost like a clone of his father but was much smaller in size like his mother. Padme looked at her Niece as the two sat down hugging one another. Both pleased to see one another. "How are your Parents?" Pooja smiled, "Mom and Dad are fine but have been worried sick about you and Ryoo is great. Ryoo as you may remember was married before the battle of Yavin she's doing better than ever." Padme nodded happily. "I want to disembark and go see everyone and bring Luke and Leia now that Luke is recovered but I don't want to leave Ani or my Little Ani your parents will love him." Pooja looked at her questionably. "Oh yes you have another cousin Pooja he was born a year ago. Anakin Skywalker the second." At that moment Han Solo came into the room walking the baby. "Oh here he is now come here Ani." With that the boy came running to his mother and Padme picked him up and handed him to his Cousin. Pooja looked down at the boy noticing that he had Blond hair and Blue eyes. She looked at Padme with a smile, "It seems he has his father's good looks." Padme nodded with a smile. Pooja then looked over at the Man with Leia, "You must be the Captain Solo I have heard about that is a law breaker like Luke." Han nodded with a smile.

Anakin opened his eyes to see a women holding Ani and talking with Padme. Then he realized, Senator Pooja Naberrie his niece. He looked to his left and noticed Luke on a Gurney asleep. "What happened to my Son?"

At that Padme jumped but realizing who it was ran to Anakin and kissed him. "I was so worried about you. Thank the Force your safe. I can't lose you I'd die." Anakin nodded, "I am so worried about my oldest son." Padme smiled, "He's fine he just is asleep he gave you blood." Anakin nodded, "Very well did Piett Send Veers to the Alliance Command ship?" Padme nodded happily. "How long do I need rest?" Padme frowned, "They said thirty hour bed rest." Anakin shook his head, "I have to be out of here in twenty four I have work to do." Padme shook her head. Some things about Anakin would be the same forever. "I want you to take the kids to Naboo to see your Sister." Padme shook her head. "I'm not leaving you here alone." Anakin shook his head, "I've got Solo the Wookiee, Jix assuming he survived the battle, Firmus and Master Windu I will be far from alone now go. I know you want to go as much as I do. So do it."

Padme nodded as Luke opened his eyes. "Would you like to meet my Sister Luke?" Luke nodded eagerly. Pooja looked at Anakin for amoment. "Uncle Anakin can I ask you something?" Anakin looked at his niece and nodded, "Did you kill those officers in Theed all those years ago for killing my Grand Parents?" Anakin nodded, "I know that the way I did it was unacceptable. I did it in an unjust way. But yes I was enraged and I made special Arrangements to insure the safety of the rest of your family. Something I should have done after the murder of your Grandmother." Pooja nodded, "What do you know about that?"

"From what I know Malorum an Imperial Inquisitor was the one responsible. I do know he was investigating the existence of the Twins and had actually sent a few agents to Polis Massa, Their Birth Place. I would have pursued investigating his books more if I hadn't been so emotionally distraught from the loss of Padme. Not to mention that l devoted my free time around that time to having my injuries healed and the fact that I was the Emperor's enforcer which takes up a lot of time. ." Pooja nodded, "So you know nothing more?"

"Nope, There may be one man alive that would know. That is Ferus Olin the Jedi that killed Malorum. But I don't even know if he survived our last encounter." Pooja nodded silently.

Just then Anakin heard an all to familiar voice fill the room, "Uncle D your ok. Thank goodness you finally killed old Palps now your Emperor." Anakin looked over to See Jix standing in a Royal Guard's uniform. "I was thinking I could be your new Royal guard." Anakin shook his head in amusement, "Jix thank you for taking care of my wife for me." Jix nodded, "That daughter of yours did hold up ok against the guards and each one of her friends killed one but I am the one that helped Padme in the end."

"How so?"

"He pretended to be a jerk to me and slipped me a vibro blade while he killed two other guards and he killed another. Leia killed around ten."

"Thats my girl," said Anakin with a smile. Leia nodded, "I was afraid we would lose you though after hearing you were injured." Anakin shook his head, "I won't go until I finish repairing the damage I made." Leia nodded with a smile as Luke looked at Jix a second time. "I saw you on that transmission a few days ago but I swear I've seen you before."

"You have, On Tattooine where I was watching your ass."

"What do you mean?" asked Leia.

"Uncle D sent me to watch out for you guys and take care of that Swoop bike gang that tried to get Luke."

"Thats what happened to those guys," said Luke. Jix nodded with a grin. Pooja then did a take on him, "I swear I've seen you too in several places." Jix glanced at Anakin whom nodded. "You have, Uncle D had me watching over your family a few years ago on a family trip and I was watching over you at several points during your journey and killed a few thugs that would have done Force knows what to you Sister." L

uke glanced at Anakin in shock, "You've been having people follow us?" Anakin nodded, "Your my Family of course I have and Jix is one of the few that I trust." Anakin then glanced at Jix with a smile. "Get rid of that ridiculous costume Jix I think my guards will be men with skill like you and not dressed for display." Jix nodded with a smile, "I'm going to go change right now Uncle D and have a drink with that Lando Calrissian guy." Anakin nodded with a smile and Looked at Padme, "Now don't worry about me go ahead and get ready to go to the surface." Padme nodded and kissed Anakin before leaving she walked with Luke, Pooja and Leia at her side out of the Med Bay while Han stayed behind with Chewie. "Good Solo I have a job for you and Chewie."

"Lets hear it."

"I want you both to be my wife's bodyguards for now on along with Jix and Calrissian. The pay will be good and you will act as Leia's as well because I am sure they will be into the Senate happenings on Coruscant. There is little that can stop them."

"What would stop Padme?"

"Ani and perhaps another baby if that happened which I doubt we haven't planned on anymore." Han nodded, "I also wanted to ask you something now that were alone."

"If you can marry my daughter?" Han nodded nervously. "Will you take care of her and make her happy and love her?" Han nodded, "Then you have my blessing. I would rather have you than some sort of egotistic dignitary from the Senate and it will add to our assorted family, NOw we have , A former Slave and Sith Lord, A Former Queen, A Former Farmboy turned Rebel, A Rebel Princess now a Smuggler turned Rebel, not to mention an annoying Protocal Droid and an Astromech droid that has more intelligence than most humans and a Wookiee." Han nodded with a smile, "Thank you sir you won't regret it." Anakin nodded, "Now all we need is an assassin." Just then an image of Mara Jade came to mind as Han started laughing.

Luke saw Firmus Piett in the hallway as he headed for his quarters and spoke, "My Father is awake I'm taking my mother down to the surface to see her family so Just talk with my father on orders." Piett nodded and headed for the Med Bay.

A short time later with his travel bag and a fresh set of Jedi robes Luke followed his family towards his cousin's ship. "If you'd like I could take Ani and R2 and fly the ship. While you three catch up." Pooja regarded her cousin for a moment. "You think you can fly it?" Luke smiled, "I'm a Skywalker I can fly anything." Padme smiled, "Ask your Father about landing a Separatist Flagship on Coruscant."

Luke was stunned, "I think I remember Obi-Wan telling me about that." R2 beeped a comment. "R2 I take it was there too." Padme nodded with a smile as Luke went to the cockpit of the ship while the ladies went to the Lounge. With Little Ani on his lap he began the take off sequence. As he flew out of the Hanger bay Little Ani began to giggle and laugh. "You and I Anakin are definitely going to get along. Someday I will teach you how to fly your big brother's X-wing." The Baby smiled at his brother, "Fly fighta?" Luke nodded with a smile as he flew the ship towards the planet being overtaken by the beauty he was flying into.


	13. Chapter 13

So here is Padme's return to Naboo with her children hope you like it. I may have more up tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rebel Alliance Command Ship: Home One:<p>

Mara Jade sat in he cell with her crude homemade weapon that she had made. A simple knife that she had fashioned she could only use it once so it had to count. She watched as a Guard entered her cell with her lunch and smiled, She got up and stabbed the man in the throat and took his blaster before leaving the cell. She frowned, She had felt her master's death through the Force. No doubt Skywalker had gotten to him already. If only she had succeeded at Jabba's Palace. Yet there was one thing she could do and that is Avenge her master. She smiled and entered a simple Guardroom shooting three officers before recovering her weapons that were still on the table from the day before. Now she just had to steal a ship or Escape Pod avoid Yoda and she was free.

A short time later she approached the Hanger as several Rebel troops charged her. She turned and without a word cut through them with her lightsaber before slipping into an A-Wing Starfighter and blasting out of the Hanger. She was free now.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

The Skywalker's disembarked in the Theed hanger and rented a Speeder before heading for The Naberrie home. Padme looked at Luke and Leia. "When we have more time I'm gonna take you to all of the most precious spots on this planet. The place your father and I were married. Introduce you to my Gungan friends. Not to mention my former handmaidens." Luke looked at his mother, "What in the Galaxy is a Gungan?" Pooja spoke, "An annoying Creature that lives in underwater cities in the lakes and oceans of Naboo at least Jar Jar Binks is pretty annoying." Padme laughed, "Pooja Jar Jar is an old family friend don't talk that way about him." Pooja nodded at her Aunt's statement. Luke And Leia exchanged Glances realizing it was a complete inside joke. Just then Padme spoke, "Thats next street is it Luke." Luke nodded and steered the Speeder towards the street.

A short time later he parked the Speeder in front of the house that Padme directed him to. "This is it this is my house," Stated Padme. She stared at the house in a complete daze as tears came down her face. Luke nodded and got out of his seat and put an arm around his mother. A man in his fifties was tending to the Gardens. Padme, is it you?" Padme hugged the man, "Hello Darred its good to see you again. The man turned to Luke. "You must be Luke. I am your uncle, Darred Janren," Stated the man as he held out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Uncle Darred." Darred smiled and hugged him and turned to Leia. "And you must be Leia." Leia nodded and hugged her Uncle. At that moment his eyes returned to Padme and he noticed a baby at her foot tugging at her leg. "What have we here?" Padme smiled, "This is my son Anakin Skywalker." Darred looked down at him and then at Luke. "So you got her away from Vader Son? Thank you so much I hope that monster got what he's deserved for holding your mother prisoner." Padme shook her head. "No Darred he's not Vader anymore he's Anakin Skywalker again. He's a better man than ever." Darred frowned, What is she thinking a better man than ever? "How about we head inside your Sister is just about done having tea with Ryoo then we can hear everything." Padme nodded, Luke followed everyone into the House. As he walked into the Living room he saw a women in her fifties next to her sat a women of around thirty whom he could tell was pregnant. His aunt and cousin no doubt. "Sola we have company." Sola looked up and dropped her cup of tea from the shock. Sola looked at her sister, "Padme?" Immediately the two women stormed to Padme and embraced her before turning to her Companions. Sola spoke, "You must be the Luke Skywalker I've heard so much about and you must be Leia I've heard a lot about you too. Not a lot of good things since most of the Nabuian Government are loyal to the Empire but ever since they killed my Parents my attitude has been otherwise not that it wasn't before hand." Leia nodded, "I know mother told me about that." Sola nodded and hugged her sister a second time.

Luke and Leia smiled as their Aunt and Cousin hugged them and Padme a third time. Sola eyed them. "Is it true that you two killed Jabba the Hutt recently? Darred heard a rumor about it from a space pilot." Luke and Leia began to laugh. "Yes Aunt Sola Leia choked him to death." Sola Looked at her seemingly innocent niece in shock. "You Choked him?"

"He made me into his slave and I didn't like it to much so I taught him some manners." Luke chuckled, "The Sarlaac had quite a feed day too it just wasn't Han and I."

"Sarlacc?" asked Sola uneasily. "Oh Yeah Jabba was going to toss us to it but we put up a fight and the Sarlaac ate all of his flunkies," said Luke with a grin. Sola shook her head in shock. "Well little sister it seems they have your tendencies for surviving Executions." Padme frowned, "I never told you about Geonosis."

"Dorme told Mom, Dad and I one day while she was visiting." Padme shook her head in silence.

Just then Little Ani seemingly forgotten tugged at Luke's pant Leg. Luke picked him up, "Hey buddy were you forgotten?" Ani nodded his head silently. Sola saw the baby and within moments her face brightened up. "Who is this?" Padme smiled, "My very own Little Anakin Skywalker." Sola looked at her sister at the mention of the name. "Is it true that he's Darth Vader?" Padme nodded, "Was Darth Vader." Sola looked at her sister, "How did he treat you during your captivity in the last four years?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle sister."

"Did he abuse you? Obviously based on this little one a lot has gone on. Did he Force himself on you did he rape you?"

"No of course not Sola how could you ever think that?"

"He's Darth Vader you know big black cape and black helmet. Star Destroyer a lot of power can kill with the lift of his finger. Not a nice guy."

"No he changed for me. He just killed Palpatine for me. To keep me and the baby safe."

"Vader did that?" asked Ryoo in shock. "Stop calling him that Ryoo his name is Anakin Skywalker!" Pooja spoke for the first time since entering the room, "If I may add I saw him and he's just like the man that came to our house twenty five years ago Ryoo he's changed." Padme smiled at her younger niece grateful for the support. She then turned to her over protective Sister. "His redemption all started when he was forced to form an alliance with Luke. Lets sit down its a long story. If Ani gets Fussy Luke or Leia can tend to him." Her family nodded and sat down preparing to hear the story.

A few hours later Sola and Darred were looking at their sister and and her children in shock. "Did Anakin know Leia was his daughter on the Death Star?" Luke shook his head. "But he knew who you were since you have his name and still cut off your hand." Luke nodded looking down at his mechanical hand. "Not to worry We are at peace now. After all I took off his hand." Luke's Aunt and Uncle exchanged a glance in shock at the calm statement from the young man and looked at Padme. "You honestly plan to remain married to him?" Padme nodded, "I already told you I am as much to blame as he is. He turned out of the fear of losing me." Her Sister and Brother in law looked at one another in shock. "You should divorce him Padme seriously," said her Sister angrily. Padme shook her head, "No Sola I love him."

Sola looked at her sister in shock. "You love a man thats kept you confined to his Chambers under Lock and key for four years?"

"That was Vader Aunt Sola that cut off my Hand that held my Mother prisoner. Anakin Skywalker is the father of the three of us not Vader." Sola frowned, "I'm not exactly an expert of the Force Luke how can you know?"

"His eyes aren't yellow for one. When I first saw him unmasked a week ago they would shift constantly from Blue to Yellow. Same with my Mother the moment he looked at her his eyes would turn blue. All because of the Love of Anakin Skywalker storming into him. He loves her more than anything."

Sola was shocked at the young man's support for his father.

Just then Luke heard his comlink ring and answered. "Yes Father?"

"Luke be on your guard Mara Jade, the Assassin I told you about escaped from your Alliance friends and is coming for you." Luke nodded, "Leia and I will destroy her." Luke could sense Anakin shaking his head. "No Take her alive. She's been a slave to Palpatine her entire life she's no different than me capture her and I will send Master Windu down to obtain her." Luke nodded, "Very well. I suppose you can have an officer contact her from your ship claiming he wants to help her due to his loyalty to the Emperor."

"That can be arranged Son I will do so right away. Skywalker out." Luke smiled as he sat down. His mom looked at him, "She will come for you."

"Its a trap Mom she Comes here Leia and I overpower her with our lightsaber skills you stun her and we bind her." Padme nodded as Luke motioned for R2. "R2 did you record the conversation I had with my father before our fight with the Emperor?" R2 beeped an affirmative. "Ok I want everyone to see this. Mom you didn't even see some of this conversation." Padme nodded wondering if it would help her family's view of the man she loved.

Everyone saw the form of Anakin, Padme, Luke and Leia along with an Imperial Officer that spoke to what they recognized as Anakin. They could tell he looked quite the same as he did when the last saw him over twenty years ago.

"My Lord we are receiving Confirmation from Solo that The Emperor's shields are down." Anakin nodded, "Move us towards Punisher put everything you got on her I want her to be space dust immediately." Admiral Piett nodded obediently. Anakin turned to Padme and Leia. "Its time for you two to take Ani back to our suites. Remain there until I return." With that Anakin kissed Padme Embraced Leia and kissed little Ani.

"Leia if anything happens Please continue to make me proud." Leia nodded, "I will Father I promise you." Anakin nodded and then turned to Luke. "If anything happens Promise me you will take care of your mother and Brother."

"Father they will live with me if anything happens. I will take them in and they will live with me. I will train Ani I promise." Anakin nodded and embraced his son warmly.

"Thank you son the promise that your mother will always be cared for and protected gives me peace for the upcoming fight. I never meant to hurt her. I never meant to hurt the ones that cared for me. I never meant for it to come to this," said Anakin as he hung his head in shame.

After the recording ended Sola was in shock. It was obvious that the man loved her little Sister and wanted the best for her. "Hardly seems like Vader does it Sola?", stated Padme noticing her silence. Sola nodded, "It's obvious that he loves you. Are you certain your happy with him?"

"I'm happier now than I've ever been in my life. I have three wonderful children I have a wonderful potential Son in Law. A man that I love and who loves me. I have everything," said Padme with a smile. Darred spoke,"How about you all stay the night? Padme your room is as you left it. And Leia could room with you. Luke there is a room for you." Luke nodded, "Thank You Uncle," Luke replied grateful for the generosity.

A short time later they were all eating dinner when Luke stopped eating. "She's on the back porch I can feel her." Darred and Sola looked at one another wondering how Luke would know as he ignited his lightsaber. Leia copied him. Luke used the Force and the Back doors opened up and he charged out onto the Deck lightsaber in hand.

Mara Jade had just pulled out some toxic darts to use on Skywalker but when She saw him charging she dropped them and pulled out her lightsaber. Luke fought her for a minute finally pinning her against the Railing as Leia shot her with her blaster. Mara fell down helplessly. Luke picked up Mara and carried her inside. Darred, Sola and Padme looked at the young women Luke brought in. "Why she looks like she's barely nineteen." Luke nodded, "The reason Father wants her alive he wants to convert her to the light side of the force and give her a chance in life." Luke bound her hands tightly as Leia Contacted Executor. Mara opened her eyes glaring hatefully at Luke. "Jade your master is dead you are free."

"No No I failed him because of you Skywalker. You will pay for his murder." Luke shook his head, "Don't put it on me I didn't destroy him." Mara trembled and looked around her in fear. "Just kill me and get it over with." Luke frowned, "No you have been his slave all your life. Doing his dirty work being used like my Father was. You haven't even had a chance at life. Now you do you can make your own decisions without his intervention." Mara looked at Luke with a blank stare. Luke frowned Mara had never known freedom. The only life she had ever known was killing for Palpatine. She was filled with shame over the thought of failing him a monster like him! Luke looked at her thinking of how much would have been wasted had he killed her. He had done the right thing to keep her alive. He knew that for a fact. At that Moment There was a ring on the doorbell Sola left to answer it and returned with Master Windu and several Stormtroopers. "Here she is Master Windu I trust you will handle her quite well." The old Jedi Master nodded, "Yes Skywalker she's taken care of your Father wishes to interrogate her." Luke nodded and with that Master Windu led her out of the house. Luke turned to the rest of his family. "Not much of a fight was she Luke?" Luke shook his head, "She has a lot of Potential but it hasn't been fully explored. Once it is she'll make a fine Jedi if she chooses." Leia frowned, "So you stand with Father in your plans to redeem this little lap dog of the Emperor's?" Luke nodded with a smile. "I think if Father can be redeemed so can she. Luke smiled as he sat down at the dinner table. He thought of Mara. He had not only sensed anger and hate in her mind but fear.

* * *

><p>Executor: in orbit above Naboo:<p>

Anakin stood on the command bridge violating his bed rest orders as he thought of the past few days. He had been redeemed killed the Emperor, Allowed his wife whom had been his prisoner and slave for four years to go to the surface and take all of his kids with. Would she come back? At that moment Luke's words hit him.

"She is mine and belongs with me." Luke glared, "You talk of her as if she is some sort of prized possession or object. She isn't She has all the rights to liberty. She isn't your slave or one of your prisoners even though you've made her into a slave. I won't have you treating her this way ever again. Or raising my brother to become a Sith Lord. She is your wife she has the right to leave you if she chooses." Vader glared at Luke angrily. "If she leaves don't blame me. Blame yourself how do you know she will. I sense she still loves you?"

At that moment he sensed Master Windu approaching. He turned and faced the old Jedi Master. "We have her in Detention." Anakin nodded, "I will go see her right now." Mace nodded sensing Anakin's thoughts. "Don't worry she's coming back. Despite everything she can't live without you. She won't divorce you"

"If she does I deserve it."

"Maybe but doesn't she deserve what she wants after all she's been through?"

Anakin nodded and looked back out the window at Naboo. "So long ago when I was that little nine year old boy that came here." Master Windu nodded thinking of his first meeting with young Skywalker. "I wonder if I still would have fallen if Qui-Gon had trained me."

"Probably not but if he had Anakin you wouldn't have broken the old code and had your marriage to Senator Amidala. Or conceived the Son and Daughter that changed you. Or possibly lived to defeat Sidious. Perhaps you would have just been another Jedi killed in Order 66 or on the run from Sidious." Anakin nodded, "I guess your right. I feel like a better man then I've ever been in my life," with that he turned and left the Bridge to face Mara Jade.

Mara looked up as her Cell Door opened revealing a middle aged man with long blonde hair and blue eyes. At least not Vader she thought. "I used to be Darth Vader now I am Anakin Skywalker again." Mara looked at him trembling. "I was only following my Master's orders just kill me." Anakin shook his head. "Your nothing but his slave young one. I won't kill you. Instead I will give you an offer." Mara looked up at him. "What is it?" Anakin smiled, "You are fairly strong in the Force. If you were to have your potentials and powers fully explored you would make a great Jedi. I want to give you the offer of joining me and beginning to train as a Jedi Knight." Mara looked at him uneasily. "If I refused the offer?"

"I will let you go just remember not to make another attempt on Luke or we won't be so merciful. I want to give you a chance to be free. I will give you a couple of days to think about my offer. Just remember this is the first time in your life no one is forcing you to do something. For the first time in your life young one you are a free women free to do whatever you want with your life without Palpatine controlling you." With that Anakin left the room calmly.

Anakin headed for his chambers to rest as he Saw Jix approach him, "Here is all of the data in regards to the Death Star Uncle D."

"Thank you Jix I will look at it after I rest I have to take another plunge in the bacta tonight then my incision will be fully healed." Jix nodded with a smile, "I'm glad to be rid of that ridiculious set of red robes." Anakin nodded with a smile, "Your Job while we go to the Death Star will be to watch over my wife and son."

"It would be my pleasure Uncle D though I will say she gave those Royal Guards a run for their money. She's definitely worthy of being your wife."

"Why do you think I married her?"

Jix nodded with a chuckle. "I was fairly young when we married, I was nineteen she was twenty four." Jix gasped, "She looks like she's my age though." Anakin nodded, "She was in Carbonite for Eighteen years before I found her so it preserved her."

"Only in your family Uncle D, did't you also freeze your Son in Law to be in that stuff?" Anakin nodded with a frown. He then entered his chambers and headed for his bed and collapsed in exhaustion. He thought of the fact he had completed the Sith Tradition of killing his Master with amusement. Not that he would pass on the dark legacy it would die with him. The Order of Sith Lords was dead.

Mace Windu stood on the bridge of Executor looking out at the stars. He though of how he had first met Skywalker. He had been one of the many Masters all those years ago that opposed the boy's training. Despite what He and Yoda believed Skywalker was trained regardlessly by Qui-Gon's Padawan, Obi-Wan. Now here he was remembering how he had always been frustrated with the boy and his pranks during his youth. He along with a lot of the council were always overly critical of him. If only they had allowed him to rescue his Mother. He thought of how fighting alongside Anakin in the Clone Wars helped his opinion of the boy. But regardless he lost trust in the boy at the end of the war. Then after Anakin had gained his trust he was betrayed by him at the Chancellor's office. That had only backed up his belief that he should have never been trained. But now he was starting to go back on that. Perhaps it was part of the Chosen one's destiny to fall. Perhaps the Jedi Order needed to be renovated and the Code altered. Perhaps Anakin had actually helped bring these changes in just a horrible way. He looked out in the window as Piett Approached him, "Master Jedi sir is there anything I can do for you?" Mace looked at the Admiral and shook his head, "No thank you Admiral where is Anakin?"

"Uncle D is resting finally," said A voice he recognized as belonging to the Man Anakin had called Jix. Mace nodded, "Good, I hope he recovers over night." Jix nodded as Piett spoke, "I was wondering what we should do with the Emperor's body?" Mace frowned, "Did you even try touching it?" Piett shook his head, "I'm going to have droids do the job." Mace nodded, "I think we should take it and shoot it out into space or into the Nabuian Sun." Piett nodded, "I like the first one no rest just floating forever." Mace nodded deciding he liked the Admiral, "Then make it so just make sure its a distance from this System its already been defiled by his existence enough." Piett nodded, "I will have my nephew take a Shuttle outside of the system and Eject the body." Mace nodded with a smile, Justice for Palpatine forever floating in space he would be an example of how much the Galaxy appreciated him, Thought Mace with an amused smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Naboo:

Padme and Leia woke up together after sleeping a peaceful night aside from the time that Padme spent showing Leia Holo images and sharing childhood stories with her daughter. "Start Packing Leia were gonna spend the night at the place where your father and I married. I'm gonna tell Luke." Leia nodded, "It was silent in the other room. Him and Little Ani slept like the dead." Padme nodded with a smile pleased that she got to sleep free of the baby's needs she hadn't had that since the morning Anakin had taken him a few days back.

Luke awoke with Little Ani and after swiftly dressing took him and allowed him to follow him out of the room. The boy walked over to his big brother as Luke picked him up and carried him down the stairs to the living room. Luke noticed no one was awake but sensed his mother and Leia were awake. He went into the kitchen of the house and poured himself a cup of Caf before sitting down with Little Ani. A few moments later Luke saw his Uncle walk in with a cup. "Why your up early Luke." Luke nodded, "I suppose I'm just used to it. There's been quite a few times in the last few years that I've had to be awake because there's Stormtroopers coming after me or a Star Destroyer." Darred nodded, "Your father was pretty obsessed with finding you. Why was it though that it was only in the last four years?" Luke grinned, "He thought I died with my Mother on Mustafar. By the time he figured out the truth a lot of damage was done. from what I know he found out after the battle of Yavin. That was when I pretty much hit the Galaxy spotlight." Darred nodded, "Did you really destroy the Death Star yourself?" Luke nodded silently. "The whole Death Star thing was what made my Father start hunting me constantly." At that moment Padme walked into the room with Leia. Ani ran for her swiftly. Padme looked at her brother in law after picking up the baby. "After breakfast I'm taking them up to Varykino." Darred nodded not at all surprised that Padme wanted to visit her favorite spot on Naboo after being away for so long. At that moment Sola entered the room. She looked at Padme. "Padme can we please talk alone for a moment?" Padme nodded and gave Ani to Leia and motioned Sola to follow her to her bedroom.

Padme closed the door and looked at Sola. "What is it sister?"

"Padme I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about what I said to you last night about Anakin. I realize Mom and Dad would never have had a reasonable attitude about your marriage but if accepting Anakin as my brother in law is what it takes to keep our relationship I'm willing to give him a chance since its obvious you are madly in love with him." Padme was stunned expecting something harsher from her sister but pleased at the thought of her supporting her. "Thank you Sola that means a lot to me." The two sisters then hugged and left the bedroom for breakfast. Padme looked at her sister as they sat down. "I was thinking that maybe tomorrow you two could come up and join us for a picnic or something." Sola exchanged a glance with Darred, then looked back at Padme. "Would it be ok with Va I mean Anakin?"

"I think it is more about whats ok with you," stated Padme with a smile at her sister. Pooja spoke, "Uncle Anakin told me the reason he killed all those Officers after the Massacre was because he saw Grandma and Grandfather's names on the casualty list." Padme looked over at her niece and nodded even though she already knew, "I know he felt so much guilt over what he thought was my death that he had you guys sometimes watched or even followed for your safety." Sola looked over at her sister upon hearing the statement and spoke, "The weird thing is that we all went on a family offworld trip two years ago to Coruscant and there was this man with Long brown hair and a muscular form that was watching us. I swear that he was everywhere we went. In fact I saw three men disappear that I swear he killed."

"It was Jix."

"Jix?" asked Darred.

Padme nodded, "Wrenga Jixton, He was a part of the happenings with Palpatine. He calls Anakin Uncle D. He's one of his most loyal Agents. He's had him following Luke too before."

"He was that worried about our safety?" asked Darred. Padme nodded, "Apparently so. He always had good in him even as Vader." Darred nodded in silence.

Super Star Destroyer: Executor:

Anakin pressed the com and within moments Han and Chewie appeared in his doorway. "I'm heading down to Naboo to join Padme and the kids. I thought you two could join me since your pretty much family Lando could handle the liaison efforts with Piett in the meantime." Han nodded, "That sounds great the last vacation I had was in that block of Carbonite," said Han with a laugh. "I'm sure it was a good break from Leia's temper." Han laughed as they headed for the Falcon. "What reaction did your in laws have?"

"Oh you know they wanted her to divorce me she refused. They ended up making up I guess."

"I bet that they are pretty pissed about the slave device." Anakin shook his head, "We decided to keep that a family secret." Han nodded, "Don't worry Lando doesn't know and Chewie and I have our lips sealed." Anakin nodded with a smile at Han, "Wanna take the Copilot seat?"

"That would be a pleasure Han." Chewie swiftly relinquished his copilot seat and took a seat behind Han as they lifted off.

The two pilots headed for the surface as Anakin directed them. A short time later they landed in the hanger bay before exiting. Below them was a squad of waiting Stormtroopers. Han fingered at his blaster. "Don't worry Han I've got this." Han nodded as Anakin proceeded off the Ramp. The Commander of the Squad stepped forward. "You are under arrest." Anakin shook his head. "Look at these ID docks first Commander." The officer gazed at them in horror. "Please Lord Vader I'm sorry. Please I've got a wife and three kids."

"Not to worry Commander I'm in a good mood today. Your squadron is dismissed."

"Do you need assistance with your prisoners?"

"No Commander that will be all." The officer immediately moved his squadron out of the hanger bay. Anakin motioned for Han and Chewie to follow him. "Padme is supposed to pick us up in her Speeder." Han nodded and followed him.

Naboo:

Anakin watched Padme run to him like a child to him and wrap her arms around him. Anakin sat down in the back seat of the Speeder allowing Luke to drive towards a nearby River. He looked at Luke, "Pay the toll for the Gondola and lets head up the river to the lake."

Upon arriving at the house Anakin got everyone's attention. "See that balcony over there?"

Everyone nodded, "That's were we married and the spot where two lovers I know are standing is where our first kiss was." Han and Leia exchanged a glance and then looked at the beautiful balcony and out towards the lovely lake. Han and Leia shared a kiss and Anakin smiled as something hit his mind.

"Now I shouldn't have done that." said Padme uneasily.

"I'm sorry," replied the young Anakin.

Anakin gestured everyone into the house as Chewie, Han and Luke took their bags. Anakin looked at Luke and the Others. "I'm gonna stay with your mother in our room for awhile. Take Ani and swim or walk along the beach. The Island out there was your mother's favorite place to swim to." Luke nodded and smiled as he looked at the beautiful lake. Anakin took Padme and kissed her firmly before the couple headed for their room together.

Awhile Later Anakin and Padme came out of their room and decided to swim. Upon arriving at Varykino everyone noticed how much peace Anakin appeared to have. It was as though the guilt of who he was was washed away. Anakin and Padme walked towards their family with their arms wrapped around one another's waists. They noticed, Han Chewie, Leia and Luke swimming with Leia teaching Little Ani how to kick. 3PO Was moving everyone's bags in and fussing over them. Anakin looked at Padme as she smiled with complete joy for the first time since before Mustafar since before the slave device was placed in her neck. She still felt vulnerable and still had some emotional differences from being kept as Anakin's captive. She still loved him though with all of her being. Luke grinned as his parents walked into the water. He was happy to have his family with him happy and complete. Just as Anakin and Padme stepped into the Lake Anakin noticed that Luke slipped behind him and before he could do anything felt water pour down on his head. He turned to him in shock, "I finally got you back for Bespin." Anakin looked at Luke in shock, "Wasn't removing the arm retaliation enough?"

"No on a serious note that was for Enslaving my Mother." Anakin nodded noticing Padme shake at the mention of that. He placed his hand on the back of her neck where the scare from the surgery was, "When we get back to Executor we are removing this from your neck."

"No," said Padme.

"I am yours and always will be. We have been through hell together and you carry your scars from it in the form of nightmares. Let me carry mine in the form of the Slave Device. It was I whom called for the Vote of No Confidence in Chancellor Valorum. I am just as much to blame as you are Ani," said Padme as she kissed him.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Executor: The next Day:<p>

Mara Jade thought of Vader's words no Anakin's words. They hit her again and again. Just a slave now I have a choice? She saw her Cell door open to reveal Admiral Piett. "Skywalker has granted you your freedom. He told me to return your lightsaber and blaster. Your ship is in the docking bay you are free to go Jade." Mara nodded and headed for the ship. Thinking back on his offer. As she flew out of Executor. She used the Force and reached out to Skywalker's Presence. She sensed him on the planet below. She flew down and landed her ship inside of the hanger bay. She reached out in the Force,

"Skywalker can you hear me? I want to talk to you."

"I can hear you young one. Go to the outskirts of the city pay a man to take you in a Gondola to a place called Varykino we will talk when you arrive."

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Mara proceeded with Anakin's request and a hour later was at the Lake Retreat. She saw Anakin and Luke looking down at her. She noticed Luke was wearing only his pants and boots. She found herself attracted to the young muscular form of Luke that stood in front of her. She then pushed her thoughts aside, He wouldn't be interested I tried to kill him twice. Its unlikely. Little did she know that Luke was having similar thoughts while Anakin knew that both were attracted to one another. "What have you decided Jade?" Mara looked at him,"I'm really free?" Anakin nodded, "I will join you. I know I can do anything but I feel like I'm meant for this." Anakin nodded, "Luke and I were just preparing to train we just finished running perhaps you would like to spar." Mara nodded and followed the two men shocked at how welcoming they were. Compassion was something she had never felt before. She saw Princess Leia standing in the training area. "What is she doing here?" asked Leia bitterly Anakin looked at Leia, "She's joining us. She's to be trained as a Jedi Leia." Leia looked at him angrily. "Hey Leia I was Darth Vader the man that tormented you and cut off Luke's hand less than two weeks ago. I am way more undeserving of a Second Chance than Mara Jade is. Now you and I will spar. Luke Mara will be your partner." Luke nodded as he handed Mara a practice lightsaber and began to duel with her. Mara found that the young Jedi Knight was a far better fighter than her. She realized that her force abilities were fairly inept.

Leia crossed Blades with her father in shock at his skill. "How did you get so skilled?" Anakin smiled, "It took many years young one." Leia nodded, "I suppose you never have lost aside from Luke taking your hand." Anakin grinned, "I lost my first fight to Count Dooku back when I was nineteen thats when I lost my real arm for the first time. Then I killed him three years later and lost to Obi-Wan on Mustafar where I suffered most of my major injuries." Leia nodded, "I was always told you couldn't live without the mask." Anakin nodded, "Palpatine thought so but I was aware of Kamino's cloning and got everything repaired there six months later but still chose to hide in the armor." Leia nodded as they continued sparing. Realizing how much she had learned about her father. "Why did you continue to wear it then? Or serve Palpatine?"

"After thinking that I lost your mother nothing really mattered. I wasn't ever the same without your mother." Leia nodded as she continued to duel with her father. "Never let your anger rule you in a fight. It leads to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan used my anger against me on Mustafar and I almost died from it." Leia nodded as her Father blocked her attack. She made a swing at his head but was shocked when he spun away and brought his leg behind her causing her to fall. "Now defend yourself and find a way up." Leia nodded and swung her blade at him and kicked him back and got up. "Good very good."

Padme gazed down at her children and Anakin as they sparred she eyed the Redheaded girl She realized she was the assassin Anakin had wanted to give a second chance to. Just then she heard Han call her. "Padme We have company." Padme turned to see her sister and brother in law come walking towards her. She went and hugged Sola and Darred immediately. "Sola I'm so glad you came." Sola smiled at her sister, "I am happy just to have my sister alive and well." Padme nodded as she kissed her sister on the cheek. "Well I finally have the family Mom and Dad always wanted me to have." Sola nodded, "I am happy for you. Darred looked at Han and Chewie. "Two more famous heros of the Rebellion I see." Padme nodded with a smile, "I only learned about the famous heros after Ani returned from the Dark Side The Holonet Net channels I always saw portrayed them as criminals." Sola nodded with a smile as she followed her sister to the Patio and looked down to see four figures dueling with Lightsabers vigorously. She immediately recognized Luke and Leia along with the Redheaded assassin from the night before and Anakin. She could tell Anakin looked much like he did the last time she saw him and was shocked that he had aged so little. She glanced at Padme, "Why is the assassin here?"

"Anakin wants to help her."

"Oh," replied Sola.

Anakin knowing that his Sister in law had arrived deactivated his Lightsaber and motioned for everyone to quit and dipped into the Lake swiftly before going to see his in laws. "Hello Anakin its been a long time."

"It most certainly has Sola. Thank you for being there for Padme I'm glad someone is." Sola smiled as she Saw him wrap his arms around Padme and kiss her before picking up Ani whom was at his feet. She realized with how adoring Anakin was of her Sister that it was no wonder Padme loved him so much. "Is everyone ready?" Anakin turned and Saw Luke holding a Picnic Basket and noticing several more. He grabbed one. The family then headed for the Meadow followed by Han, Chewie and Mara. Mara was shocked at the warm treatment she was receiving. It was like nothing she had ever felt. She saw Padme come alongside her. "Mara how do your Parents feel about the Empire?"

"I don't have any I never did."

"You can thank your former master for that Young one." Mara looked at Anakin in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Your Parents were killed by his agents he used the Force to mind wipe you so he could brainwash you into a perfect Assassin. Believe me I saw the files and he talked of it often." Mara was shocked at the revelation and realized how fooled she was. She felt betrayed by her master that she loved and served. "He didn't love you If you had returned from that last mission you went on telling him you failed he would have disposed of you." Mara looked at him and felt tears stream down. She felt so alone. Perhaps she was unloved by all. Maybe she should just end it now since she wasn't loved by anyone not even her Master whom she thought loved her. She had been nothing but a tool. Just a complete tool all of her life. She had been nothing more than that she realized in horror. Just then she felt a warm arm on her shoulder and saw Padme looking at her. "Not to worry Mara Perhaps we can give you a family that you never had." Mara felt tears stream down her face. A Senator wanted her. A Senator cared about the life of an ex assassin. A great Senator like Amidala actually had compassion for a lowly assassin.

"Remember my possible son in law is an ex Smuggler yet I love him like a son now too even though I've known him only a week," added Padme. Mara nodded silently.

The day was spent in peace in the Meadow until Han came to Anakin shaking his head. "Look at Luke he's riding one of those Shaaks like you said you did." Anakin noticed that Luke wasn't alone and Mara was fairly close when he was knocked down. Anakin shook his head. Does this place cast a spell on young people or something? He could tell that Mara was attracted to Luke and Luke felt the same.

Anakin looked at Leia and Han noticing how happy they were. Padme looked at him. "You know something I don't don't you?" Anakin nodded, "I hope you like your son in Law to be." Padme looked over at Han and Leia and got the message.

A short time later everyone was enjoying the day when Sola spoke, "Anakin if not even I knew that you and Padme were married how did Palpatine find out?" Anakin frowned then something dawned on him, "Panaka," Padme looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Panaka is a Moff Padme he has been for awhile and he's actually one of the Moffs the Alliance has on the list of Imperials that have abused their power. He's also responsible for your parents deaths. He was real good friends with Palpatine," Han looked over at Anakin, "Does he live down in Theed?" Anakin nodded, "How about Luke and I take the 501st and pay him a visit since were the Alliance's liaisons?" Anakin smiled, "That sounds real great Han." Padme looked at Anakin, "Who's taking us home then?" Anakin smiled, "Chewie and I can take the Falcon up then I can send a shuttle down for Han and Luke." Padme looked at Anakin and then realized to her shock that she had referred to Executor as home for the first time when it had been that for four years. "You know Ani that ship has been my home for four years and thats the first time I called it home." Anakin nodded with a laugh. "You always called it a prison or a cage." Padme nodded, "I suppose now that I'm actually free and your changed it is our home." Anakin nodded, "Not for long though after I get everything straightened out we'll return to my Palace on Coruscant until we get the Empire cleaned up then we're retiring and spending our days with Ani." Padme looked at Anakin and kissed him happily at the thought of him retiring his power to raise Ani. She looked down at the boy and noticed he was asleep with picnic food on his face.

* * *

><p>Rebel Alliance Command ship: Home one:<p>

Mon Mothma was in shock at how willing Anakin was to meet the Alliance's demands. He had agreed to arrest almost every Regional Governor along with Various Moffs and even dismantle the new Death Star. Peace was going to be here soon but it still seemed to good to be true. At that Moment Yoda entered the room in the Hover Chair that the Alliance Mechanics had made for him. "Contact you Anakin will today," he stated. Mon looked up at him. "What's taken him so long? His Injuries I heard were healed swiftly." Yoda nodded, "Time with Senator Amidala on Naboo he needed." Mon nodded knowing that Yoda knew what he was talking about always.


	15. Chapter 15

Naboo: Theed

Anakin held Ani's hand as he boarded the Falcon with Chewie, Padme and Leia. Mara decided to go with Luke to arrest Panaka. Luke looked at the forty Stormtroopers that had been sent Via shuttle. "What are your orders sir?" asked the Trooper. "Follow me we have work to do." Just then Mara came running back to him with a report. "Panaka isn't at his house he went to your Aunt and Uncle's".

"Great someone must have seen my mom. That means he will threaten them. Move men into the transport." The troops obeyed followed by Han and Mara. The Transport had been provided by the Local Garrison.

Janren/Naberrie Residence:

Pooja Naberrie answered the pounding on the door of her family home to See Moff Panaka standing at the door pointing a blaster at her. "Miss Naberrie I have some questions for you and your parents."

"I'm sorry but they aren't home."

Panaka frowned, "I will just ask you now move over to your couch." Pooja obeyed and sat down. "What do you want?"

"I want to know the current location of your Aunt."

"She's dead."

"Don't take me for a fool. Palpatine and I know very well that that was a hoax. Where is she?"

"I don't know what your talking about," stated Pooja in defiance. Panaka glared down at her. "Well then we will just take you on down to the Detention Center and see if the IT-0 droid will make you talk." Panaka pulled out a pair of Binders but stopped when he heard the sound of Boots running towards the house. He heard the back door of the Naberrie residence open as well as the front. He saw a man in a pilots vest and a white shirt rush in with a blaster in hand followed by several Stormtroopers. In the other door came a man in pure black with a green lightsaber and more Stormtroopers. Pooja smiled at her rescuers. Panaka looked in horror when he recognized the two famous rebels. "Han Solo and Skywalker in the company of Stormtroopers. Did you defect?"

"Moff Panaka you are under arrest." stated Luke as he stepped forward. Panaka noticed the Stormtroopers pointing their blasters at him and that he was outnumbered he immediately dropped his blaster. "Under who's orders?"

"Orders from my Father and the Alliance. You are under arrest for abuse of Power the Murders of of over a thousand Nabuian Citizens including Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie. As well as aiding a Sith Lord in his rise to Power."

"How did I do that?" asked Panaka angrily. "By telling old Palpatine about my Father in Law to be's secret Marriage so he could manipulate him Pal," stated Han as he stepped forward and slammed the butt of his Blaster into Panaka's forehead causing the man to drop to the ground. Luke kicked him in the ribs and Punched his nose before picking him up. Pooja stood up and slapped his cheek before sending a swift kick to his groin. "Thats for Grandma," she stated. Then paused and sent another kick into his groin. "And that was for my Granddad. Here Luke these binders were meant for me put them on him." Luke nodded and bound the Moff's hands before shoving him into a nearby wall. "Thats for my Mother." Luke then took the Moff and punched him with his mechanical hand. "And thats for my Father." Luke then shoved the bloody man towards Mara and the waiting stormtroopers. Panaka looked at Mara in shock. "Jade? You've betrayed our Emperor."

"He has used me and I see what he is now and the error in my ways. The Skywalker's have freed me. I will never work for a monster like him again."

Luke turned to Han. "Dad is going to kill me if he finds out what all I did." Han smiled, "Hey kid you have every right." Luke nodded and after hugging his cousin left the room with the Stormtroopers as they took Panaka back to the hanger.

* * *

><p>Executor:<p>

Anakin waited for Mon Mothma's shuttle to arrive and looked at Padme standing next to him with a smile. He looked at Piett, "Any word from Luke?"

"Yes My Lord he has the prisoner secure."

Anakin nodded but wasn't surprised as the Shuttle carrying Luke and Han came into view. They walked forward. Padme stood in front of the Ramp next to Anakin. She had little Ani Stay with Master Windu because she didn't want him to see anything that his innocent eyes didn't need to see. Anakin noticed Panaka come off the ship with a bloody gash on his forehead and blood pouring out of his nose along with several lacerations on his face. He had various other wounds on his body that showed he had been beaten. "Hello Panaka," said Anakin with a grin. Panaka glared at him unable to hide the surprise at seeing a fully healed Vader before him. "The Emperor won't stand for this Vader."

"I am Emperor now and you are a traitor to the people take him away!"

Padme looked up at Anakin as Panaka was taken away, "Why is he so bloody?"

"Luke's temper," stated Anakin with a grin.

Just then Ani came running to her followed by Master Windu as the Alliance shuttle Carrying Mon Mothma and Master Yoda arrived. The group watched as Mon came off the ramp. She saw Padme´ and ran to her and hugged her. "Padme´ your safe. It give my old heart so much joy to see you."

"Thank you Mon the same is for me thank you for helping me." Mon nodded and turned to Anakin, "Skywalker I am thankful to the fact that you are willing to make peace."

"Its for her Mon and our little one down here," added Anakin picking up little Ani. Mon saw the little boy and was taken by surprise, "I wasn't aware that you two had a baby." Padme nodded, "Yes my Very own little Ani We argued about the name but he finally agreed to let me name him Anakin Skywalker." Mon nodded, "I was wondering who was Luke's mother?" Anakin and Padme´ exchanged a glance. "Your looking at her Mon." Mon Mothma was taken back. "Wait a minute Padme you two were together during the Clone Wars?" Anakin and Padme nodded, "Thats not all Leia is his twin. After my believed Death Bail adopted her." Mon was shocked Luke and Leia Padme's children and Vader's. Padme and Vader having a third Child during her captivity. She looked at Padme with a smile, "That's why she always reminded me of you she's her mother's daughter." Padme nodded with a smile.

Just then Yoda came off the ship. Anakin knelt down in front of him. Yoda walked up to him and smacked him in the gut with his gimmer stick. "Warned you I did young Skywalker thirty years ago what the fear of Loss would do."

"Yes Master Yoda I know I'm sorry..." Anakin's words trailed off as another Smack hit his gut. Anakin allowed the Ancient Jedi Master to smack him again knowing he deserved it.

"Guilty are you of murder?"

"Yes Master."

"Deserving of Death are you?"

"Yes master I'm unworthy of life."

"Condemn you I do not young Skywalker. Condemn Darth Vader I do but dead Darth Vader is." Anakin nodded and looked up at Yoda. "Destroyed By Anakin Skywalker he was."

Anakin nodded and stood up. Yoda looked at Padme with a smile. "Senator Amidala much joy it brings me to see you alive and well it does."

"Thank you master Yoda. Meet our youngest child little Ani." Yoda looked at the baby as he approached Yoda nervously. The baby put his arm around Yoda causing everyone to laugh. "Strong in the Force he is." Anakin nodded with a smile. Padme then looked at Yoda, "Master Yoda do you know anything about my Carbon Freezing?" Yoda nodded, "Only living Being I am that knows. Dying you were yet Senator Organa insisted a chance to live you deserved. So Froze you in Carbonite we did. The Process worked only told we were that years it would take before you could be awakened that is why brought to Naboo you were. Only know the secret your grandmother did because prepared your wax body she did for burial." Padme nodded silently thanking Bail for his insistence in giving her a chance to live. "Hidden your Carbonite block was by Bail he left money to supply whatever attendance you may need upon being awoken he did," added Yoda with a smile. Padme nodded thankful for Bail's help.

A short time Later Mon Mothma sat inside of a conference Room with Anakin, The entire Skywalker Family and Han Solo , As well as Master Yoda, Mace Windu and General Veers and Admiral Piett. "My question is what your plans are for this new Death Star Skywalker?"

"I was hoping just to dismantle it to use the materials for more ships. But Moff Jerjerrod said he won't give up without a fight and is loyal to Pestage and Issard. So my plan would be to take the Falcon and a strike team and destroy it." Mon nodded, "Our Bothan spies have recently discovered the Location and the fact that the weapons were not yet operational." Anakin shook his head, "No we allowed you to have the information because it was our plan to gather the entire Imperial Fleet there and trap you and then Vaporize your fleet with the superlaser. We allowed your spies to gain the information for that purpose." Mon nodded in shock at Anakin's revelation. Realizing that he was being completely honest with her. "What would be your plans for the Imperial Fleet after we reinstate the Senate?"

"Allow it to function for the purpose of Defense but instead of Emergency Powers going to just the Chancellor we thought perhaps they can go to the Chancellor and possibly the Jedi as well." Mon nodded, "Perhaps we should have the Jedi be in charge of the Military."

"No we are keepers of the Peace not soldiers," stated Master Windu firmly. Anakin nodded, "Once you have the Senate reinstated and the Regional Governors removed in another year or so I will step down and allow free elections for a new Chancellor as well as free Elections for systems that used to be Democratic others will return to their original ways of government." Mon nodded in agreement. "Your just giving up the Empire that easily?" Anakin nodded, "Whatever I must so I may live with my family in peace and help revive the Jedi Order." Mon nodded, "Very well Anakin I will agree to your terms then." Anakin nodded, "And we killed the Emperor a few days ago I suggest we have a party in one of the Large Meadows on Naboo below Imperial and Rebel Personal and we can solidify the Peace Treaty down there too." Mon smiled, "Very well we will do that then." Anakin smiled happily. "I will hold a press conference that Admiral Piett has arranged in a few hours to give an explanation of the Emperor's death and then we will Celebrate I'm sure the Rest of the Galaxy will be celebrating with us." Mon nodded happily.

* * *

><p>Super Star Destroyer Executor: Press Conference:<p>

Anakin walked into the Specially prepared Conference room and stood on the Podium and looked into the heap of annoying Reporters and cameras he had his Armor on but instead of the mask a hooded cloak. He looked at them. "I have called this conference to answer questions that the Public needs answered."

One Reporter Spoke, "Why are there Alliance Vessels in the System and no Battle?"

"Is it true that there was a battle involving the destruction of four Star Destroyers?"

"Why Is Emperor Palpatine missing and unaccounted for?" asked a third.

"To answer your questions The Alliance Vessels are here in an effort to make peace. We plan to end the war. As for the battle Palpatine has tormented the Galaxy long enough in order to make Peace with the Alliance he had to be eliminated which means I am now Emperor and as Emperor I am nothing like him. As Emperor you will see a great many changes in how the Empire is run."

"Lord Vader is it true that you sent Skywalker to arrest Moff Panaka today?"

"Lord Vader how many Moffs will be arrested?"

"To answer your questions Moff Panaka has abused Power. Skywalker is currently acting as an Alliance liaison onboard Executor along with several other Alliance Members. As for your other questions I have no comment. I will say that there will be a Celebration in Theed tonight and I will be signing a treaty with Mon Mothma."

With that Anakin left the Podium and motioned for Piett to move the Press away.

As Anakin left the Conference room Padme walked up beside him. He wrapped his arm around her and looked down at her with a smile. "Ani I was thinking perhaps we can spend the Day on Naboo if you've taken care of things up here?" Anakin nodded. "Han and Luke can watch Ani and that will leave us free to walk about together."

"I like the sound of that." Anakin nodded with a smile. A short time Later the two of them took a shuttle down to Naboo to enjoy a walk through Theed Together.

* * *

><p>Within Hours the Galaxy was in an uproar of Celebration with the news of Palpatine's death. Streets were full of people Celebrating riots were breaking out between Palpatine Supporters and Opposers of his regime. His Statue on Coruscant was torn down while fireworks exploded in the sky of the Galactic Capital. On Naboo Gungans and Humans alike Welcomed the Alliance and Imperial Heros that arrived on the surface to Celebrate.<p>

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

On the Field outside of Theed A large Rectangular table was placed in the Center. On one side of the field all Alliance Personal Present Stood. On Another All Imperial Personal Stood that were Present. Onlookers stood to the side to watch the historical moment. Sola watched from a nearby spot alongside her husband when Padme came up with Ani. "Shouldn't you be out there?"

"No I didn't fight in the war Sola I did sign the Delegation of 2,000 but otherwise I didn't fight." Sola nodded silently with a smile.

Everyone watched as Anakin, Followed by Firmus Piett and General Maximillian Veers, Gilad Pellaeon, and Grand Admiral Thrawn whom had just arrived from the Unknown regions approached the Table. On the other side of the Field Mon Mothma, Luke, Leia Han, and Chewie as well as Generals Riekaan, Dodonna , Medine and Admiral Ackbar approached the table. Both sides shook hands and sat down across from one another as they signed the Treaty together. In silence they stood up shook hands and with a signal all Alliance and Imperial Personal approached on another. Within moments they began to shake hands with one another. Within Moments Rebel and Imperial Personal were interacting.

Padme looked at her sister and smiled, "I'm going to go join Ani now."

Sola nodded as her sister headed onto the field. Anakin stood alongside Ackbar as Thrawn approached him. Anakin turned to the Chiss Alien. "After the Celebrations sir we need to talk there's a new threat that looms over the Galaxy from the Unknown regions."

"Very well if you would like I can have Rebel High Command and all the officers here present." Thrawn nodded in silence his red eyes examining the Party. "I have more confidence in our abilities to defeat this threat Lord Vader in comparison to the Rebels abilities."

"Than perhaps we can have a combined effort. I am well aware of the Far Outsider Threat Thrawn and killing each other will get us nowhere but combined and united with the Alliance once our factions merge together we will be able to stand much stronger against them. You however will have to talk to the Chiss Ascendancy about accepting this Alliance."

Thrawn nodded in silence. "The Chiss have been preparing for the war for years. We need to prepare too because its estimated that their main force will be here in twenty standard years." Anakin nodded in silence. "We also have to decide how to share the news with the Public Palpatine kept it secret and only suggested the need to keep the Army in operation. In order to convince Mothma of the need to have the Military remain we will have to have all the data gathered together. In fact I want you to have it all ready to present to her tomorrow."

"How about the Specimens?"

"Whatever you've got I want onboard the Executor tomorrow morning before Noon."

"Yes My Lord."

Anakin then swiftly walked over to Mon Mothma whom was talking with Padme. "Mon I need your entire High Command onboard Executor noon tomorrow for a meeting."

Mon looked at Anakin in shock. "Very well Skywalker what is it in regards to?"

"A great threat to the entire Galaxy that we are facing."

Mon nodded nervously but agreed to be present for the meeting.

Luke looked over at Mara with a smile, "Hey Mara wanna go out with me to breakfast?"

Mara looked at Luke in silence she had never had very many social events unless it was with the purpose of assassinating someone. "Do you mean a date?"

Luke nodded, Mara smiled, "I would love to." Within moments the two walked away into the city of Theed ignoring the crowds.

Anakin had been talking with Medine and Ackbar before leaving to find Luke. He ran into Han and Lando whom were sitting at a table with Admiral Piett playing a game of Sabacc. "Have you seen Luke?"

"Yeah the kid went out with Mara haven't seen them in awhile. Do you know how to play Sabacc?"

"Its been awhile but I've got nothing better to do."

"Then join us its our chance to get you for Bespin," stated Lando with a smile.

Anakin grinned and sat down with the three men. Just as he began to deal out some cards Padme walked up to him. "I'm going shopping with Sola. Would that be ok with you?"

"Sure, What about Ani?"

"He's with Chewbacca and Leia." Anakin nodded and withdrew a Credit Chip. "Here's some credits." Padme nodded taking the chip, remembering how dependent on Anakin she was. Anakin reading her thoughts spoke, "Your never to feel like a prisoner again Padme. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for the things I did to you. But I will do the best to make it up to you. I am going to get you your own bank account set up when I have time."

* * *

><p>Padme looked at him and smiled, "Ok Ani Thank you." Anakin then turned to Han, Lando and Piett. "Would you like me to deal?" The three men nodded as the former Dark Lord began dealing.<p>

Padme was happy to enjoy the Theed Mall with her sister. She was still apprehensive from her four years of Captivity but was slowly adjusting to the feeling of freedom. Sola noticed how hard it was for her to grasp the idea of being free. "Padme do you think you will ever be used to freedom again?"

"I know one thing I will never take it for granted." Sola nodded noticing that Padme had all her hair up she noticed what appeared to be a surgical incision on the back of her neck. Sola frowned, "Padme I don't recall you having surgery on the back of your neck." Padme immediately put her hand to her neck and looked at her sister in silence. "Its nothing sister." Sola frowned noticing a slight tear in her eye. She looked at Padme and frowned, "Padme you don't have to hide anything from you I am your sister and I love you. If you want to talk to me about it go ahead." Padme nodded and looked at Sola in almost tears, "When we first returned to Executor after my abduction he came to me and drugged me. When I awoke..." Said Padme in tears as Sola wrapped her arm around her. "Its ok sister let it out. Just let it out." Padme nodded, "When I awoke I felt pain in my neck and I demanded him to tell me what he did to me."

"What did he do?" Padme breathed in in tears, "It was his dammed fear of me running away so he took a Slave Transmitter and placed it on my vertebra and set up a Perimeter around our chambers so I would be paralyzed until I could be carried back in. Oh Sola it demoralized me. I was a slave to my own husband. I even felt like I should be calling him Master. I never even resisted him. I took orders from him without questioning and just submitted to him fully. He broke me so fast after he did that," said Padme in tears. Sola nodded feeling anger towards Anakin for enslaving her sister. "Does Luke know about this?" she asked.

"Y-Yes he does when he first found out he attacked Anakin and sliced his arm off. Sola please don't tell anyone this I beg you." Sola nodded, "Not a word sister but if he ever ever hurts you again I will kill him. Do you understand and I will warn him about it." Padme nodded as Sola kissed her forehead. She felt so thankful to have her sister with her.

Padme then looked at Sola and spoke, "There were times I would wonder if he loved me. I would wonder how much he cared. I would wonder if the kisses were just because he wanted me or because he loved me as his wife. It hurt so much even though he told me he loved me. I only realized how much I loved him when he asked Luke for help and swallowed his pride many men would rather lose everything than do that." Sola nodded and hugged her sister. Just then something caught her eye. "Look a this dress Padme it would look beautiful on you." Padme nodded noticing the flowers and then saw a similar dress that she could see Leia in.

A long time later Padme heard a voice, "Padme is it really you?" Padme turned to see a middle aged women and did a double take. "Dorme?" Dorme nodded, "Aren't you dead?" Padme shook her head, "Its a long story perhaps you could Join Sola and I for Caf and we could talk." Dorme nodded, "I would love to. What happened to you? You haven't aged at all."

"I was in Carbonite until right after the battle of Yavin." Dorme nodded as the three women headed for a nearby cafe.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok there is a lot of stuff going on in this Chapter hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>After playing Sabacc with his companions Anakin left the group and searched for his youngest son. He found Ani in the company of Leia to his surprise. "I thought you went with your mother and aunt."<p>

Leia shook her head, "I thought it would be good for just the two of them to go together and plus I want to get better acquainted with my little brother." Anakin looked at the boy with a smile. "Don't you want to spend time with Han?"

"No I figure its best to let him hang out with Lando and Chewie for the afternoon." Anakin nodded silently. Just then Leia spoke, "Do you know where it was that Mother captured the Viceroy at?" Anakin nodded, "The Palace is open want to go inside?" Leia nodded as her Father led her towards the Palace as they entered Memories swarmed through his mind. Anakin pointed to a Nabuian Starfighter. "See where that fighter is?" Leia nodded, "That is where the fighter was parked that I hid inside during the battle with R2. Its how I ended up in the battle above the Planet." Anakin Gestured to a large set of double doors ahead, "That is where the fight between Obi-Wan and Jedi Master Qui-Gon and the Sith started." Leia looked over at the doors. "What do you mean started?"

"It went all the way through the hanger and into the Plasma power plant. It was a deadly fight."

"Who was the Sith?"

"I never knew until I became Palpatine's apprentice. His Name was Darth Maul. He was a Zabrak that was trained by Palpatine from birth. Just a complete tool. Now come with me." Anakin led Leia through the doors that Maul had stood in all those years ago. "This is the shortcut." Leia nodded, "Dad I have a question." Anakin looked at Leia and smiled, "Ask me whatever you want." Leia nodded, "I know your Mother is a touchy subject for you but how did she feel about all of this fighting?" Anakin shook his head, "I don't think she knew."

"What do you think she would have done had she lived to see you become Vader." Anakin looked at his daughter in silence. "I am in a way glad she died before hand because it would have killed her. I was her only child the light of her life and for her to see me become a monster like that would have broken her heart." Leia nodded, "It is hard for me to grasp the fact that the man that was Darth Vader was you at this point. I mean imagining you to love somebody was pretty hard for me. Let alone learning you loved my mother like you did." Anakin gave Leia a sad smile, "I know what you mean. Losing my mother is a wound I still carry it was part of what made me into Vader."

"So its true that story I heard during my time on Tattooine? The Valley of the Spirits?" Anakin looked at Leia grimly. "Seconds after her death I felt unspeakable rage like what you saw in the Holo of Mustafar. I slaughtered the entire tribe." Leia nodded in silence as she heard her Father mention the Story. Just then she heard the sound of Swallowing and turned to see the Blue Skinned Alien that she recognized as Grand Admiral Thrawn. "My Lord I am taking my fleet to Byss we are going to destroy everything." Anakin nodded, "Use the Galaxy Gun to destroy the Planet. That will insure that any clones of Palpatine's are gone and than take the prototype of the Eclipse Star Destroyer but destroy the World Devastators. We will need the Galaxy Gun and the Eclipse for the Far Outsiders." Thrawn nodded in silence as he left. Leia frowned as she looked at her father, "What are the Far Outsiders?"

"We will talk about that tomorrow." Leia nodded in silence. Anakin then looked at her with a smile, "Would you like to go to lunch?" Leia nodded and looked down at her brother, "Ani are you hungry?" The baby nodded, "We are too Princess." Anakin and Leia turned to see Han and Chewie standing in the doorway. Anakin smiled, "Then lets go eat." Han nodded as Anakin led the group off.

Padme had just finished drinking Caf with Dorme whom was in shock. "So Anakin and Vader are the same as I've been hearing all day?" Padme nodded, "And you were his prisoner for four years?" Padme nodded in silence. "He was afraid of losing me and so he kept me." Dorme nodded in shock. Just then Padme looked past her and Sola. "Look who is here." Dorme turned to notice Anakin whom still looked like he was in his thirties walk into the cafe with A baby in his arms and a Wookiee behind him with a scruffy looking smuggler and a young women of around twenty standing at his side. Anakin walked over to the table with a smile. "Hello Dorme its been a long time."

"That it has Skywalker. I am guessing the baby is Ani." Anakin nodded with a smile. "Meet our Daughter Leia and her Fiance Han Solo and their friend Chewbacca." Dorme nodded and shook hands with the former Rebels. "Why don't you all join us for Lunch?" asked Anakin. Dorme, Padme and Sola nodded as the group moved to a much larger table. Anakin looked at Sola and spoke, "I was wondering Sola if I could trouble you with a family favor."

"Name it Anakin."

"Would you be willing to watch Ani for us tomorrow? Just come onboard the Executor tonight with us and stay the night. I am going to have a confidential meeting at Noon that includes the entire family and I want Ani to be with someone I trust." Leia then spoke, "Is it about the Far..."

"No more Leia." Leia nodded hearing harshness in her father's voice.

A long time later as the group ate Han spoke, "Look over there," he said with a grin. Anakin looked over to see Luke and Mara together at a table oblivious to their surroundings or ignoring everyone around them. Anakin gasped as he watched the couple kiss. Padme frowned, "Anakin are you sure she isn't still planning to kill him?"

"If she was it would have been done sooner angel." Padme nodded as the couple got up and left the Cafe.

* * *

><p>Luke looked at Mara and smiled, "What should we do now?"<p>

"I don't know this planet is beautiful but I really enjoyed the Lake retreat." Luke nodded, "We can't go back because dad wants me on the ship at Noon tomorrow." Mara nodded, "Lets go swimming in the river outside of the city." Luke nodded and the couple was seen running through the city like a set of kids.

* * *

><p>Death Star II: Above Endor:<p>

Moff Jerjerrod on the Death Star Bridge, Alongside him Stood director of Imperial Intelligence Ysanne Issard in her usual Red uniform and alongside her stood Sate Pestage. "So we will have this station completed on schedule so we can crush Vader and take over the Empire. He betrayed our Emperor," said Issard. Jerjerrod nodded and saw Pestage glare at him, "I want you to focus on the rest of the frame then the Hyperdrive."

"Yes sir one of our problems is Manpower I have a legion guarding the Shield Generator but I need more men."

"This is all we have take half of the Endor Legion and use them. I need this thing to be fully complete on time."

"Yes Lord Pestage as you wish." Sate then turned to Issard, "Were doomed if Vader is planning to attack us." Ysanne nodded uneasily.

Executor: Skywalker Chambers:

Anakin Led Padme and Sola into the Chambers while Sola had looked at the ship in awe. "If you need anything ask 3PO or Lando or even Jade tomorrow." Sola nodded, "There is a Bed in the baby room if you don't mind rooming with him."

"Not at all," said Sola shocked at the chambers around her and the luxury and splendor of them. She noticed Han on the couch. "Where's Luke?" asked Anakin.

"Him and Mara went to bed after they went swimming together. I haven't seen or heard from them since. Well I haven't seen but I've heard. In fact Princess want to trade rooms?"

Leia glared at Han, "I don't want to know another thing and you can deal with it Nerfherder." Anakin shook his head in disgust, "That girl needs to be loved not used."

"Luke told her he loved her," said Han.

"If he did he would wait until they were married. I am going to talk with him about it. You and Leia have waited." Han nodded, "I made a lot of mistakes with Women and Leia is the most special one I've had in my life and I don't intend to mess up." Anakin nodded and headed for his chambers and collapsed asleep.

Sola and Padme then took Ani to his bedroom. "Despite all he did as Vader it appears he's a good provider." Padme nodded with a sad smile smile. "Sola I feel so bad for Mara she needs a mother figure." Sola nodded, "Have you tried?"

"I have I think I am going to take her out to lunch alone tomorrow. I know Anakin wants to talk to Luke too." Sola nodded, "He seems pretty moral in that area." Padme nodded, "Our Daughter has followed our footsteps so far in terms of waiting until marriage but from what I've heard Luke has been with several girls and I still love him the same I just wish he had what we have." Sola nodded and kissed her sister's cheek noticing that something else was bothering her. "Padme remember that I'm here for you." Padme nodded, "Thank you so much I need you so much." Sola smiled as Padme broke down in tears again. Sola wrapped her arms around her sister and kissed her forehead, "Let it all out."

"If only I had been there for Luke and Leia. They grew up without me. I feel so unworthy to call them my children. I feel like I don't deserve them since I wasn't there and I have Ani and I wonder if they think I love them less since I am still young and have a baby now that I am walking through the beginning steps of life like I was meant to do with them." Sola frowned imagining herself in Padme's position. "I missed it all, their first steps their first tooth their first words. Rocking them to sleep and do they know how much I love them? Do they even respect me fully as their mother? The first night Leia and I were together we argued and she was disrespectful I just wonder how much they care." Sola frowned, "I think they are just grateful to get to know you Padme." Padme nodded in tears as she left the room and went towards her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Executor:<p>

Luke awoke the next day carefully not waking Mara as he dressed he sensed he was being watched and noticed a set of green eyes watching him. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought you needed some rest." Mara smiled, "I am fine I slept wonderfully." Luke nodded as Mara slipped into her jumpsuit before joining him. The couple then linked arms and left the bedroom together.

Anakin stood with Han, Chewie, Leia and Padme as Mara and Luke walked out of the room. "Are you ready Luke?" Luke nodded, "Afterwords I want to have lunch with you." Luke nodded, "What of Mara?"

Padme then spoke, "I was hoping Mara could join me so she could get to know me." Luke nodded in silence. The family then left as Mara watched. She then heard a baby cry and turned to see the women she recognized as Sola Naberrie holding the Skywalker Baby.

"Are you Mara?" Mara nodded, "I am Sola pleased to meet you."

"You as well Sola." Sola smiled, "Want to have some breakfast with me?" Mara nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Executor: Conference Room:<p>

Mon Mothma entered the Conference Room flanked my Master's Yoda and Windu along with General's Riekaan and Medine. She noticed all of the Skywalker's along with Solo and the Wookiee not to mention the Blue skinned alien she recognized as Thrawn and Firmus Piett. She saw the doors then close. "I have the hallways sealed off to insure the most secrecy on this deck. What we are about to discuss is very confidential." Mon nodded, "First off Medine I observed you yesterday when we signed the treaty and you didn't trust me because I didn't mention anything about disbanding the fleet correct?" Medine realizing it was pointless to lie nodded. "Your right your highness I am skeptical but can you blame me?" Anakin shook his head. "The reason I asked that Ackbar and Dodonna stay behind is because I want as few people as possible to know about this and because as old as they are it is unlikely they will be alive when it comes about."

"What is going to come about?" asked Mothma. Anakin headed for one of the many things in the room she noticed was covered by a blanket. Anakin looked at the room, "May I have your undivided attention?" Everyone nodded as Anakin pulled off the blanket causing everyone to gasp in horror aside from Thrawn. Underneath the large blanket was a massive specimen capsule and inside it was a large monster that was twice the size of a human with horrific ritualistic scaring all over its body.

"What the hell is that?" asked Han.

"They are known as the Far Outsiders," said Thrawn.

"Where are they from?" asked Luke.

"That is the thing," said Anakin. "They are Extragalactic and they have begun to enter our Galaxy through the Unknown regions." Mothma looked at the creature before speaking, "Don't get me wrong they don't look very friendly Skywalker but how do we know they are hostile?" Anakin gestured to Thrawn, "My People the Chiss have already been attacked by some of their advance forces we have wiped most of them out only because we outnumbered them. This one in the tank I managed to obtain for Vader to interrogate."

Mon frowned, "How do you know your people didn't attack first?" Thrawn seemed angered as Anakin spoke, "The Chiss don't attack unless provoked Mon." Yoda then spoke, "Sense truth in Thrawn I do." Mon nodded, "Continue."

"After learning of these creatures I did some research in our history records and I have reason to believe that they have been scouting out our Galaxy for many Millennia."

"What makes you think that?" asked Riekaan. "I was looking at some historical Accounts from the ancient times of Revan. There is a Mandalorian Account that I translated that is on the screen now that was written by Canderous Ordo of a living Astroid that they encountered while chasing a group of pirates that just liquidated Mandalorian iron and how it outran their ships and headed outside of the galaxy never to return It headed into the direction of where their main fleet is coming from." Anakin then activated a Holoprojector showing what looked like a type of planet. "Their ships weaponry and Technology is entirely Organic from what we know. Their ships are the size of moons matching Ordo's description of a living vessel."

"How many of these creatures do you think there are?" asked Master Windu.

"If our estimates are right we are guessing somewhere past the hundred Trillion." Mon gasped in horror, "We couldn't possibly match those numbers." Anakin nodded, "That is why I am asking your help. The Emperor has some very powerful and dangerous weapons that I know you want to see destroyed. But with these weapons we will be able to save lives and perhaps end the war with these creatures sooner without having our people suffer."

"Wouldn't your new Jedi Order be enough?" Asked Padme.

Anakin frowned, "When I encountered this creature I couldn't sense him in the Force. They are immune to Force suggestions and the Force push barely worked on him. The Force choke did but I had to focus on using it to Squeeze an empty void. Lightning works to but these things all together are devoid of the Force." Mon nodded in shock, "As much as I hate it I will do it but who will you trust with these weapons?"

"The Jedi Grandmaster."

"But once Yoda and Windu die that will be you." Anakin shook his head, "I am going to follow my son's lead I will not take that position at all." Mon frowned but nodded, Anakin then removed a blanket revealing a snake like creature inside of another capsule.

"This is called an Ampistaff. It is used as a weapon. Through its fangs it shoots venom and it is also used as a type of sword." Anakin then removed another blanket revealing what appeared to be Armor. "This is a type of corral like material that serves as Armor it is immune to blaster fire however we have experimented and found that the neck, faces armpits are the weak points," said Thrawn. The group then observed the various images of what were called Corral Skipper which were like Starfighters. Mon gasped in shock, She then looked at Anakin, "How did you learn about the names that they have?"

"Although they are immune to the Force I managed to make him talk through large extents of drugs. I used that and A mind probe that barely succeeded in penetrating his mind but it did." Mon nodded in silence. She saw an image of a large object come up that looked like a small planet. "These are what are coming into the Galaxy there are millions of them each one carrying them." Mon gasped in shock "We need to begin preparing for this following our fight with Pestage and Issard." Anakin nodded, "That meeting is tonight." Mon nodded, "We will see you on Home One for that correct?" Anakin nodded with a smile, "Everyone is dismissed for now." Mon nodded as she followed her fellow Rebel Generals. "I can't believe that we are finally going to have peace only to have war again," exclaimed Medine.

"Hopefully whatever Anakin has of the Emperor's it will be of some effect against these monsters." Medine nodded in silence realizing how fortunate the Galaxy was to have Vader or Skywalker on their side.

* * *

><p>Anakin walked with Luke alone towards the cafeteria. He noticed Padme heading towards their chambers knowing she would be visiting with Mara. Luke looked at his father with an all to serious expression. "What is it Dad? I can sense your seriousness."<p>

Anakin motioned for Luke to sit down with him as they began to eat. "Lets talk about you and Mara." Luke frowned, "You don't like her because of her past?" Anakin shook his head, "I have no problem with her and You have gone your entire twenty two year life without me telling you what to do I can't really just butt in and make you start obeying me now." Luke nodded in agreement as Anakin continued, "What I don't approve of son is you sleeping with a girl that your not married to. I know Mara isn't the first but that girl has been a tool her entire life and is starting only now to realize how much of an object she has been. Now she's becoming an object to you."

"I love her!" said Luke firmly. Anakin shook his head, "You have only known one another two days and she tried to kill you three days ago then she saw Palpatine for what he was and in the long run you ended up coming in and she accepted you because she's longing for any kind of affection. She feels like no one loves her and so she's sleeping with you so that she gets that affection she craves your using her and its wrong." Luke hung his head in shame realizing to his shock that his father was right. He frowned and drank a sip of water before making eye contact with his father. Anakin noticed shame written all over his son's face. "Y-Your right Father I have been using her even though I don't want to admit it. I have exploited her and I was to stupid to see it. I just felt something the moment I saw her."

"A bond?" asked Anakin. Luke nodded, "I felt the same thing when I met your mother only we waited until marriage and yes we married after being apart for ten years meaning we scarcely knew each other since I only spent a week with her during the Trade Federation Crisis." Luke nodded, "What do I do?"

"Talk to Mara tell her how you feel son and treat her well she's the kind of girl that is craving true love but doesn't know what true love is." Luke nodded with a smile at his father.

* * *

><p>Sola Naberrie Had taken to opportunity of finding Leia alone to talk to her. "Hello Leia."<p>

"Hello Aunt Sola." Sola smiled, "Can I talk with you for a moment?" Leia nodded, "I was talking with your mother last night and she is so hurt."

"What do you mean?" asked Leia. "She missed out on your entire life along with Luke's she has Ani and still wonders if you know how much she loves you and Luke or how much she regrets not being there. She doesn't even feel worthy of calling herself your Mother. She feels like she has been no mother to you."

"But it isn't her fault," said Leia. Sola nodded, "I know Leia just do your best to show her your love she needs it and she needs to be shown how much you care." Leia nodded, "And I love my little brother and so does Luke."

"I know I saw you with him yesterday." Leia nodded, "Maybe tonight we can do something I know she's spending lunch with Mara." Sola nodded with a smile and left Leia silently

* * *

><p>Skywalker Chambers:<p>

Padme sat with Mara at lunch with a smile, "So how do you like it around us Mara?"

Mara smiled, "I've never been treated this way before most people that know who I am look down on me for being an assassin but you actually treat me like a person." Padme nodded, "I think of all people as equal not just because I'm a politician trying to garner support but because that is why I got into Politics was to help people. I see everyone as the same. Are you aware that Anakin was born a slave?"

Mara gasped in shock, "N-No I had no Idea I bet it would cause a stir amongst some Politicians if they knew that you were married to a former slave."

"And I don't care what they think or say," said Padme with a grin. Mara nodded as Padme put her arm around Mara, "Tell me something Mara do you love my son?"

"I-I don't know I have had a great time with him the last couple of days but I've never felt love though I've felt this weird feeling. I have given everything I've had in my being to him I know that." Padme nodded as Mara looked at her in shame, "You probably think less of me for telling you that." Padme shook her head, "I already knew and I don't think less of you Mara but I want to mentor to you and help you to know love and peace." Mara looked at her in tears, "But all of the lives I've taken?"

"Anakin has taken way more and I love him. You deserve a second chance and I want you to live a good life. Your only twenty and you have a long life ahead of you." Mara looked at Padme in shock, She cares about me? She wants to take me in as her own?

"If there is ever anything you want to talk about Mara I want you to come to me and I will always listen and I will tell no one not even Luke or Anakin."

"Y-You m-mean its just going to be between me and you?" Padme nodded and hugged Mara gently.

A few hours later the group sat down in the meeting room where Anakin laid out some plans. "So Mace you will go with Thrawn and see to the Destruction of Byss and The collection of all of the weapons I have mentioned in the list. In the meantime I will take the Alliance Fleet and Executor to Endor where we will deal with Pestage and Issard."

"What are our plans for that?" asked Luke.

"That is where Jade plays in." Mara gasped in shock, "You still have your ship your going to contact Pestage and tell him that you have Skywalker hostage and are bringing him in. Jix and I will smuggle ourselves in onboard and take care of Jerjerrod and deactivate the weapons array all while you two see to capturing Issard and Pestage."

"Meanwhile Solo you and Leia will lead a strike team on Endor and you will deactivate the Shield Generator. Calrissian you will lead the attack on the Death Star and see to its destruction."

"Piett your responsibility along with Admiral Ackbar will be preventing any reinforcements from getting to the Death Star's aide."

"Are we understood?" Everyone nodded, Padme then moved forward, "Anakin where will I be during all of this?"

"On Naboo with Sola."

"How about onboard Executor please? I beg you." Vader frowned and looked at Piett, "She's your responsibility then."

"Understood sir."

"Very well then you may remain on Executor Angel." Padme nodded and carried Ani out of the room and headed for her chambers. She felt nervous about her son and daughter going into battle again but knew it was necessary. She hated war and was glad it would soon be over. That is until the Far Outsiders arrived from what she heard. She sighed and sat down on her bed with Ani.

* * *

><p>Anakin meanwhile sat down with Luke, Mara and Jix onboard the Jade Sabre, "So lets make this work Mara." Mara nodded and activated her transmission and within moments an image of Sate Pestage appeared.<p>

"Jade you failed with Skywalker."

"I know Sate but I have good news."

"Go ahead."

"I managed to seduce him on Naboo and drug him I have him prisoner perhaps he would make a good hostage. Now that my Master is dead my loyalty is to you."

"Very well bring him. How soon can you be there?"

"Twelve hours."

"Good once he arrives I will contact Lord Vader." Mara nodded as the transmission ended, "Make sure that the Falcon and that Imperial Shuttle lands on Endor at the same time, that we head into the Hanger." Anakin nodded in agreement.

A few hours later Mara went into Hyperspace with the Falcon at her side. Meanwhile the Rebel fleet with All Starfighters being led by Lando Calrissian and The Executor jumped into Hyperspace. Padme meanwhile sat in her chambers with Yoda to comfort her. "Win today we will."

"I know Master Yoda but I'm nervous."

"Know it I do. Fear not Free the Galaxy we will soon." Padme nodded, "I have become so weak since Anakin captured me I am more afraid now. Like when Luke came into my chambers for the first time I was begging him not to hurt me and Ani instead of fighting for my life."

"Mmmm Heal over time you will and heal Anakin you will." Padme nodded feeling comforted by the Ancient Jedi Master's words.


	17. Chapter 17

Jade Sabre: En route to Endor:

Anakin glanced at Mara, "Contact Executor and tell Piett to have Veers begin the task I appointed him with." Mara nodded as Luke and Jix looked at him questionably, "What are you having him do?"

Anakin turned and looked at Luke, "You will see."

A short time later The Jade Sabre dropped out of Hyperspace in front of the Death Star. Mara immediately gave her code clearance causing the energy shield to deactivate. No one noticed the two Ships enter Endor on the opposite side of the Planet. The Millennium Falcon filled with Rebel Troops and an Imperial Shuttle with a squadron of stormtroopers on black armor representing the 501st all under the command of General Han Solo and Princess Leia, Organa.

Anakin meanwhile sat inside of the Jade Sabre with Luke, "Master Yoda and I purposed forming an alliance with the locals on the planet hopefully that will go as planned." Luke nodded as Mara approached with binders. "Its showtime farm boy." Luke nodded and prepared to place his lightsaber in his sleeve.

"No Put it in your boot. I want you to have the drugged syringe in your sleeve. We will assist you after we take care of things." Mara nodded in silence. Anakin then looked at Jix whom smiled, "Are you ready Uncle D?" Anakin nodded and Looked at Mara, "We are docked go ahead and bring him off ship." Mara nodded.

* * *

><p>Forrest Moon Endor:<p>

Han followed Leia and Chewie along with R2 and 3PO towards what Anakin had Identified as Bright Tree Village. Within moments they were surrounded by a group of Ewoks that 3PO began to communicate with. After a few moments the leader, Chief Chirpa and another Ewok the Dark furred Wicket lead Han Leia Chewie and the droids into a huge room that they recognized as the council room.

"Mistress Leia they wish to hear our story." Leia nodded and motioned for 3PO to translate.

She told of her Parents meeting on Tattooine as children. She walked them through her father's tragic life. She told of her father's fall to the Dark Side and how he tormented his own children and in the end was redeemed by the love of his family. She told of how the evil Emperor was destroyed and now they must destroy the Empire. A short time later The Ewok Elders spoke before speaking 3PO. "Oh lovely we are now a part of the tribe." Wicket swiftly ran for Han and shoved several feathers in his face. 3PO then spoke, "He says the scouts will show us the quickest way to the shield Generator in the morning." Han nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

><p>Death Star II: Above Endor:<p>

Sate Pestage stood along side Ysanne Issard as Mara Jade walked off of her ship with Luke in Binders. She smiled at them, "Shall I take him to detention?"

"Please do." Mara nodded, "I request permission to monitor him he killed the two guards I had recruited trying to escape." Sate nodded in agreement and looked at Luke, "Well well Skywalker we finally have you. After your father is taken care of you will be executed and the Galaxy will be rid of Sith and Jedi and now there will be nothing to stand in our way." Luke calmly shook his head, "Your gravely mistaking soon I'll be dead and you with me. My father won't sacrifice the Galaxy for my life." Sate grinned as Luke was led away. He and Ysaane left the Hanger Bay as Two dark figures slipped off of the ship. Anakin looked at Jix and smiled, "You have everything?"

"I sure do Uncle D." Anakin smiled and the pair clad in dark cloaks stole away into the depths of the Death Star towards the Main reactor where they began to work on dismantling the array to the Super Laser. Anakin began to use his lightsaber to make the damage even more extensive. Meanwhile Jix began to slice wires and deactivate various turbolasers. After a few hours of work the Pair smiled and hid inside of the Reactor where they stole a few hours of Sleep.

* * *

><p>Luke and Mara meanwhile hid in the cell that was assigned to them Preparing for their moment. Luke watched the Cell Door while Mara slept for a few hours before Mara did the same for him.<p>

Issard activated the Holocom and watched as an image of Darth Vader appeared, "Lord Vader we have your son. You have twelve hours to bring the Executor to the system or we will kill him and if you try any of your sorcery on me I will kill have my men kill him upon finding my body."

Vader nodded in silence, "Very well Issard you have a deal I have no choice." Issard smiled wickedly as the Dark Lord's transmission ended.

* * *

><p>Executor:<p>

Veers looked at the bridge from under the mask of Darth Vader and spotted a Man transmitting something in a small comlink, A young Imperial Officer. He motioned to Piett whom pulled his blaster and knocked the man on the back of the head. Piett then handed the small transmitter to Veers whom smiled as he removed the Darth Vader mask, "That was easy the spy was there and he just told them that Vader is on the bridge with Lady Vader." Padme smiled, "That easy you say?" Veers nodded and looked at Piett whom swiftly shot the man in the back of the head.

A short time late All Alliance Star fighters along with the Alliance Fleet and Executor warped into Hyperspace. Padme smiled, "This is the beginning of the end."

"It is indeed milady," replied Piett.

* * *

><p>Endor: Forest Moon:<p>

Han,Leia and the droids approached the Imperial Bunker that they knew was heavily guarded. It was all part of the plan. They smiled and Han activated his comlink, "Ok it is time."

Within moments Ewok trumpets were blaring and Imperials began to move out of the bunkers. They assumed it was a simple attack by the locals but were hit by waves of blasterfire. In turn Deployment of the Rest of the Imperial's commenced. Han and Leia allowed their Ewok, Rebel and Imperial Allies to attack as they casually slipped up to the bunker killing very few troops. R2 then accessed the Terminal and opened the door to the bunker. Han headed in followed by Leia and a swarm of Ewoks. Within moments they were in the control room where Han placed several Charges. The Imperials inside were overwelmed and were helplessly herded out by the Rebel troops. Within moments the Charges were laid.

* * *

><p>Death Star II:<p>

After successfully disabling The Laser Anakin and Jix headed into the Hanger bay where throughout the night they Sabotaged several Tie Fighters throughout their ranks by damaging their thrusters and severing the connections to their weapons systems so that when they fired they would explode. Jix smiled, "Uncle D there will be so much confusion." Anakin nodded, "Take care of Jerjerrod our twelve hours is up the fleet will be here any moment." Jix nodded as Anakin left.

Luke watched as Mara and two stormtroopers led him into the Throne room. Mara had deactivated one cuff and within moments their plans would be set into motion. Luke watched as Mara led him into the throne room. Ysanne was standing next to Sate alongside the Emperor's empty throne. "We are executing you now Skywalker." Luke nodded and looked at Mara whom smiled. At the same time he sensed his Father's presence. Sate and Ysanne were distracted as the doors of the elevator opened revealing a hooded man in a dark cloak. Luke swiftly summoned his lightsaber from his boot and cut into the Stormtroopers as he stabbed Sate with the drugged Syringe. Anakin then unhooded causing Ysanne to gasp in horror. "Your under arrest Issard." Ysanne moved to her Comlink. "Commander use the Laser and destroy Executor it has Vader's slut and child make it our last act I am hostage to Vader now.!"

"As you wish my lady it will..." She heard Jerjerrod's words trail off in horror.

* * *

><p>Jerjerrod rubbed his cheek feeling pain. He noticed the other personal on the bridge were dead. He moved to reach his blaster only to feel another punch as a Blaster was pointed at him. "Uncle D wants you alive for trial. To bad for you because threatening his women and kid took old Palps to a bad end," Said Jix as he shot Jerjerrod with a Stun Bolt.<p>

* * *

><p>Anakin smiled At Isarrd, "You lose, The super laser was disabled through the night several Tie Fighters were sabotoughed Jerjerrod is a prisoner In a few moments the shield will be gone. The Death Star is raw material." With that Mara injected Issard with her drug and Anakin and Luke bound her hands along with Sate's before leading them out of the throne room.<p>

* * *

><p>Endor:<p>

Han and Leia ran from the Bunker as it exploded along with the shield Generator. They then hid in the woods and began fighting alongside their mixed forces against the remaining Imperials. More were coming from other outposts and They knew that they had to hold off.

* * *

><p>Chewbacca along with two Ewoks to took the opportunity of using vines to climb onto a lone AT-ST that they secured and began to drive into the Imperial ranks causing havoc as they attacked the other ST's. The Ewoks meanwhile were trapping Imperial Biker Scouts and Set a Log trap for the AT-ST's that worked successfully. The Imperial Troops were still holding strong though.<p>

* * *

><p>Above Endor:<p>

Lando inside of his Y-wing Starfighter came out of Hyperspace to see the Death Star waiting. HE spoke into his com, "Admiral were in position all fighters are accounted for."

"Proceed at once the General Calrissian Admiral Piett is bringing his forces in as well their fighters will be painted Yellow send out word." Lando nodded, "Word out Yellow Tie Fighters are friendly."

"Copy Gold Leader. I am picking up fighters from the Death Star." Lando nodded and the squads engaged as Tie Fighters attacked. Lando noticed several Fighters explode in the ranks causing massive confusion to the Imperial Tie's that remained. This was going to be a short fight, He instantly knew.

* * *

><p>Anakin swiftly approached the Command Bridge of the Death Star and activated a Transmission, "This is Emperor Vader to the remaining Star Destroyers and Imperial Forces above or on Endor. Stand down Immediately, I have Ysanne Issard, Sate Pestage and Jerjerrod in my custody I will grant full immunity to all whom surrender to me now." Within moments Anakin saw several images of Imperial Officer's materialize.<p>

"Lord Vader we were told you were dead."

"Issard and Pestage are traitors. Surrender now and we will discuss terms."

"At once sir," said the officers whom realized that they were outnumbered.

* * *

><p>Endor:<p>

Han, Leia and Chewie watched as Enemy troops began to throw down their weapons and surrender. The battle was over Anakin's plan had worked. he smiled at Leia and kissed her. They then heard Ewok trumpets blaring and knew that the battle was over.

* * *

><p>Space above:<p>

Onboard of the Death Star Shuttles and Escape Pods were filled up as Imperials left the station. Within moments it was completely empty as Anakin Luke, Mara and Jix led their prisoners to the Jade Sabre, "Not to worry Issard there is a good Cell for you that is high security," said Anakin with a smile. Issard Glared at him, "This isn't the last of me."

"Oh but it is. Were handing you over to the Alliance for trial." Issard glared at him in rage. Anakin the activated his comlink, "Calrissian you and Wedge take your ship in and destroy the Death Star as ordered."

"Yes Sir!"

Luke, and Jix then swiftly shoved Pestage and Issard into the ship as Anakin and Mara headed for the cockpit and flew the ship out of the hanger bay.

* * *

><p>Lando flew his fighter into the Death Star reactors effortlessly with Wedge at his side. Within moments the pair released their concussion missiles and Proton Torpedos on their designated Targets and flew out of the Corridors as flames surrounded them. Upon flying out of the Flames Lando screamed, "Yeeehaaa!" as Wedge chucked from his cockpit in delight.<p>

* * *

><p>Anakin made sure Issard and Pestage were allowed to view the Explosion of the Death Star. Upon seeing the explosion Issard collapsed realizing that all hope was gone and she was going to be on trial soon. Anakin smiled The Empire was soon to be no more.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Ok I am glad you have all enjoyed this story. I have been so encouraged that I have written a second Story that I will soon Post in the new future. I only have two more Chapters of Shattered Family at the most. Someday I may write a Sequel but it won't be in the foreseeable future. I want to play with some other ideas first. I hope you enjoy the final chapters. Thank you everyone for your input.

* * *

><p>Endor:<p>

Anakin landed in the Jade Sabre and saw his daughter and her fiance standing by his faithful droids. He went and hugged Leia and took Han's hand before looking at the Ewoks that were building various fires. "Oh yeah there is gonna be a big feast," said Han. Anakin nodded with a smile.

Just then he saw an Imperial Shuttle land and saw Padme walk off of the ship carrying Ani flanked by Admiral Piett and General Veers. Anakin rushed to her and kissed her and took Ani. He then looked at Veers whom smiled, "I have the armor ready for burning ."

Anakin nodded, "We will do that later."

Anakin then turned to Padme, "If you would like to spend time with the twins I could take Ani." Padme looked at Anakin in shock realizing he had read her mind. She handed him Ani without hesitation and ran to join her eldest two children who on cue were waiting for her. Anakin then turned to Jix, "Are you hungry?"

"I am Uncle D." Anakin nodded, "Lets go see what our hosts have for us." Behind him he sensed Lando, Han and Chewie. He turned to them and smiled, "Want to join us?"

Chewie immediately roared a "yes" Causing Anakin to laugh. "Ok Pal lets do that I never thought I would be dining with Vader." Anakin chucked as he sensed a lonely presence. He immediately noticed Mara alone. Throughout her time since he had freed her she had spent it with Luke. He walked over to her and smiled, "Are you hungry?" Mara nodded, "Come and join us then."

"Thats ok with you Master?" Anakin nodded, "So who do you wish to have me as your Jedi Master?"

"Aren't you training your daughter though?"

"Luke and Yoda have been and as small as our numbers are the one Padawan rule is obsolete until our numbers improve." Mara nodded as she followed the group, "I am glad we got Issard I never liked her." Anakin nodded, "Its hard to like anyone that murdered their own father."

Mara nodded as Han spoke, "You didn't do that?" Anakin shook his head, "I never had a father."

"I see why you were so broken after your mother then." Anakin nodded, "If Ani had been a girl he would have had her name." Han nodded as Mara looked at him, "I wish I could remember my parents. Do you know at all how old I was when I was taken from them?" Anakin nodded, "You were around seven. There may be a way for me to help you remember them."

"Really?" asked Mara. Anakin nodded, "If Han and Chewie are willing to spend time with Ani perhaps we could work on it."

"What do we have to do?"

"You would have to open your mind up to me through the Force. We would go into a deep meditation and I would probe your mind and seek those hidden memories in your mind and exploit them." Mara nodded, "Can we?" Anakin smiled, "It would be my pleasure just be prepared you may find pain."

"I understand but I have found enough in the last few days since learning the truth." Anakin nodded with a sad smile.

* * *

><p>Padme followed her son and daughter eagerly as they walked along the grounds where the village fires were burning. Finally the group found an empty fire and sat down together. Padme smiled at them happily, "It looks like its just us." Luke nodded, "We know how you feel. You feel like your unworthy to be our mother and like maybe we think you love us less." Padme nodded as Leia spoke, "But thats not the case mother you didn't even have a breathing chance to raise us. You were frozen and left for eighteen years and you awake to find your babies are around only nine years younger than you. I know it must have hurt." Padme nodded, "In the four years I was a slave on Executor to your father I would wonder if I would ever see you. The only images I ever saw of my babies were wanted posters on the Holonet. I wondered if you even knew if you were brother and sister. If you knew who your mother was and how much she loved you. It was the most painful thing," she said as a few tears came down her face. Luke and Leia moved in close to hug her. "We are together now."<p>

"I know but I missed so much, Your first steps, You losing your teeth. I never even got to rock you to sleep or comfort you after a nightmare. I lost it all and I feel like I have been nothing to you."

"But your still the reason we are breathing right now. For that we are eternally grateful," said Leia as she kissed her mother's cheek. "You've been away from the Galaxy for so long but your a hero to younger politicians like me and learning that you of all the trillions of women in the Galaxy are the one that had a part in conceiving me is an honor. Luke and I are both honored to say Padme Amidala is our mother." Padme smiled at them in tears, "And I am proud to say that Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa are my children if you can say that about me." Leia nodded with a smile at her mother.

Padme felt her children sandwiching her on the log that they sat on. Luke smiled, "I always wanted my own mother and father and now I have them." Padme looked at him in shock, "But what about your Aunt and Uncle?"

"Uncle Owen and I really didn't get along I almost killed him when I was twelve when I found out that he had lied to me about my Father. After that our relationship was never the same. I lived with Ben out in the Dune Sea for three years because of that." Padme nodded as she looked into the fire. "I am just glad we are together as a family." Leia nodded, "Just think your gonna be present for our weddings and your first Grandchildren now if Luke has any." Padme looked at Leia questioningly. "Your not?"

Leia looked at her for a moment, "Han wants to but I am afraid of it because of our Heritage." Padme shook her head, "Anakin wouldn't have turned if it hadn't been for the nightmares and Palpatine. Your children won't have Palpatine to manipulate them. Therefore you shouldn't be afraid of having children and I think motherhood is something every women deserves to enjoy regardless of who her parents were." Leia nodded in silence and looked into the fire and back at her mother, "You know I think you might be right." Padme nodded, "I know I'm right." Luke then spoke, "I know that Father and I had a talk the other night about Mara and I but the truth is I think I love her. I hope that our relationship will be more than physical." Padme smiled, "Perhaps you should make it more than that." Luke nodded, "For right now its all she wants but I hate using her." Padme frowned, "Perhaps your using each other maybe in time that will change." Luke nodded with a smile.

Over the next hour the trio laughed together and exchanged childhood stories in laughter. Padme feeling saddened by all that she had missed out on but feeling grateful to hear that her children wanted to hear about her childhood. Leia then looked at her mother, "We are sleeping here in the Forrest tonight but what will you do with Ani?"

"I don't know have him sleep with us." Leia shook her head, "Could I take him for the night?" Padme smiled at her daughter, "You want to have your little brother for the night?"

"Well if I am to be a mother someday I need practice and he's a good place to start." Padme nodded with a smile.

Padme ate with Luke and Leia at the fire as she saw a dark haired man in an orange Alliance flight suit approach her and the twins. Followed by several other men. "Hey Wedge," she heard Luke say. "Luke the boys and I want to meet our Commander's mother." Luke nodded, "Mom this is Wedge, Tycho, Hobbie, and Wes Janson several of my pilots that make up Rouge Squadron and Wedge and I have been flying together since Yavin." Padme nodded, "Pleased to meet you boys."

"A pleasure milady a fine son you have and we are proud to serve under him." Padme nodded with a smile, "I am proud of him and I am sure your mothers are as well." The young pilots nodded with smiles. Padme then looked at Luke as they left, "They all serve under you?" Luke nodded, "Now though Wedge will probably be their commander unless he gets a higher promotion." Padme nodded feeling pride in her son and his Command talent. "You gained your father's tactical Command Abilities both of you did."

"Yours aren't so bad either at fourteen coming up with the plan to make a huge battle a diversion while you capture Viceroy Gunray," stated Leia. Padme nodded with a smile at her daughter.

* * *

><p>After eating dinner Anakin led Mara to an empty hut where they sat down together, Inside were Master's Yoda and Windu. Master Windu had just returned from Byss after destroying the planet with the Galaxy Gun and securing various weapons for the future Far Outsider invasion. Anakin looked at Mara, "Are you ready young one?" Mara nodded with a fearful smile. "Clear your mind must be if to find your past you are," stated Yoda. Mara nodded and soon felt the three Jedi entering her mind. She saw their memories as they opened her mind.<p>

_She heard Anakin speak to her through her mind, "Young one you see a memory of you alone reach into it."_

_"A dark memory it is," she heard Yoda say._

_"It will lead you to your childhood," stated Mace._

_Mara then sees herself, she is on a picnic in a beautiful meadow with a beautiful redheaded women that is her mother. Her father is by her side, "Here sweetheart here is the rest of the Shurra fruit." Then she sees them, Six Red guards followed by a hideously cloaked figure. They approach with their pikes they attack her parents she sees them die. The dark man stands above her, "You will be trained by me to serve me."_

_"Mommy! Daddy!" Mara screams as the guards lead her away._

_"I want my mommy and daddy," she says in tears from a dark room that she is in. Every time that she asks for her parents she is shocked with an electronic device. Every time the Emperor senses her thinking of them she is shocked. Finally she has no memory of them and she loves the Emperor as her master and knows only him as her father. She opens her eyes as her bond with the Jedi Masters is broken_

_Mara opens here eyes with sweat poring down her face in horror. Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry we won't tell anyone what you went through." Mara looked at him with a smile, "Thank you." Anakin nodded as Mara spoke, "I need to see Luke." Anakin nodded and walked with Mara and the two Jedi towards where he saw Luke, Leia Padme, Han, Chewie, Lando, Jix, Piett, Veers along with R2-D2 and C3PO. They looked to a nearby platform and gasped in shock. Standing before them were the Spirits of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looking at them with smiles of pride. Behind them appeared the spirits of thousands of Jedi Knights and Masters. Then after a moment they all disappeared._

Mara then ran for Luke and hugged him with a kiss. Luke then walked off with Mara towards their bed. Anakin saw Leia take Ani and Han Chewie and Lando slip away. At a certain point he realized that he and Padme alone were left. "Its late Ani." Anakin nodded, "I'm not tired yet are you?"

"No but that doesn't mean we can't go to bed," said Padme with a smile. Anakin nodded taking the hint and scooped her up in his arms and carried her off towards their bed that had been made inside of one of the Ewok huts.

* * *

><p>The next morning Anakin awoke spooned up behind Padme. He smiled feeling her warm body and soft flesh against him. Never in a thousand years would he tire of his wife and her love. He smiled at her and looked at her peaceful face. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, he thought. HE smiled as he kissed her and awoke and dressed quietly leaving her to sleep. He headed out of the hut and approached a fire and saw Leia sitting there with Ani and Luke. "How did you two sleep?"<p>

"Great," stated Luke.

"When you were sleeping you mean. I was next door to your hut and Ani and I didn't need to to hear all of that." Anakin smiled, "Perhaps you should have had our hut then no one would have noticed the other." Luke's face reddened as Anakin smiled enjoying his son's embarrassment. Luke gently got up, "I-I guess that I better go see about a little Caf."

"Uh huh uh huh," said Anakin with a smirk. Leia glanced at Anakin as Luke left, "When Han and I are married please don't do that to us." Anakin smiled, "I am just proud that your waiting until your married. I hope Ani is the same way." Leia nodded as she saw Piett approaching. Anakin smiled, "Firmus."

"Anakin I need to ask some permission."

"Very well."

"I wish to leave to go home my wife is due in a week to give birth to our daughter and..."

"Say no more permission granted, How is a month off?"

"A month sir?" Anakin nodded with a smile. Piett smiled, "That will give me time to relocate to Coruscant we are planning to remain there so that I am closer to home and them." Anakin smiled, "Very well Firmus I will need you in the next war." Piett nodded, "I have one request to make." Anakin reading his mind spoke, "I will die before I lose a good man like you but you have my word I would make sure they are taken care of for life if that happened." Piett nodded, "Thank you sir, You read my mind." Anakin nodded with a smile at his friend as he left.

Leia watched him leave with a smile, "I can honestly say he's the first Imperial that I like." Anakin nodded, "As Vader that is the reason that I never killed him. Not to mention he is the one that found your base on Hoth." Leia looked at him in shock, "He's that smart?" Anakin nodded, "Him and Veers are some of the finest men that I've served with." Leia nodded with an all knowing smile. Just then Anakin saw General Veers approach. Anakin smiled, "I sense you made some much needed peace with your son." Veers nodded, "I took your advice and admitted how wrong I was in serving the Empire I only hope that we may have a relationship again." Anakin nodded, "It can happen I cut off my own son's hand not to mention torturing my own daughter in my stupidity and we are at peace now. If that can happen so can you and your son." Veers nodded, "I am surprised your not turning me over to the Alliance based on how Ruthless I tend to be." Anakin nodded, "The truth is we need men like you for the future Veers your aware of the Far Outsiders."

"Thats only a rumor." Anakin shook his head, "Soon you will be given top secret information and I want you to begin training the future for our war with them."

"As you wish sir it would be my honor." Anakin nodded with a smile as Veers left.

A short time later he felt an all to familiar hand on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around his angel. He smiled, "We are taking the Executor to Coruscant we will stay there for now until we go back to Naboo." Leia spoke, "Why don't we all return to Naboo as a family." Anakin nodded, "I think we will all live there for a good year or so and then return to the public eye." Leia nodded with a smile.

A few hours later after saying farewell to the Ewoks the group left Endor and headed for the Executor as a family with their friends in tow. Anakin then took Command of Executor in Piett's absence and took the ship into Hyperspace. He looked at Luke as Luke Approached him on the Bridge, "I have to admit this Giant is a fine ship." Anakin nodded, "I helped design it." Luke smiled, "I'm not extremely surprised." Anakin nodded, "Where's your mother?"

"With Leia and Mara. Leia and Mara are seeming to get close today." Anakin nodded, "That poor girl seeing all the things she went through as a child." Luke nodded, "She feels so guilty that she killed for him." Anakin nodded, "Do you love her?"

Luke nodded, "I hope to marry her eventually." Anakin nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>Coruscant:<p>

A few days later the Skywalker Family and their friends arrived at Coruscant. Present were all Regional Governors that Anakin had summoned along with all High Ranking Dignitaries and Officials along with Scientists and Officials. Anakin had them all gathered into a large room. He then called out a list of names bringing about a quarter of the men and women gathered to a standing position. "Those of you that are standing move over to the far side of the room." The group nervously complied. Anakin then spoke to the small group, "So far you have cooperated with the basic standard set of Morality that the Empire has lacked and you have served your sectors to your best abilities and have used honesty for that you will be rewarded." Anakin then turned to the large group as the doors of the large room opened revealing a large squadron of Stormtroopers. Anakin looked down at the group grimly. "You have cheated, Stolen from abused and extorted the people of your sectors or all of the above some of you are even guilty of worse and for that you are to be handed over to the Alliance for trial." Anakin then turned to the remaining group, "Consider this my warning you are being watched and investigated and if anything is found in your books you will join your colleagues. Now return to your sectors and proceed with my orders in terms of returning the power to the people." The Various Imperial Officials nodded uneasily as they left the room. Anakin then turned to see Mon Mothma in the doorway, "I see that you are keeping your word." Anakin nodded, "I suggest taking them all and trying them in mass to save resources."

"I know a pity Palpatine can't be among them."

"He was to dangerous to be left alive even at his age. He was about as fit as Count Dooku was he only used the cane because he pretended to be weak." Mon nodded, "I believe you. It is obvious that you knew him better than anyone."

"Well most the only one that probably knew as well was probably Hego Damask."

"Damask the Muun?" Anakin nodded, "He was also known to a select few like myself as Darth Plagueis, Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Hego Damask was a Sith?" asked Mon in disbelief. Anakin nodded grimly. "You would be surprised if you knew how many high profile people over the centuries were Sith. I don't even know who all of them were."

"You know how much your knowledge would benefit the history books though right?" Anakin nodded, "I will get everything put together for that very purpose." Mon smiled, "I know your lovely wife is waiting for you so go on home." Anakin nodded and headed for 500 Republica, The Apartment that he and Padme had shared years ago and now they shared their apartment and the entire floor with their family. He entered the Apartment to see Padme smiling at him happily from the kitchen. He slipped up behind her rubbing her sides as he kissed her. They were a happy family now and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

><p>One Month Later:<p>

Over the next month Anakin helped rebuild the Jedi Temple and assist in returning powers to the Senate. A Senate Leia became a part of when she wasn't focusing on her Jedi Training and Han. Leia and Mara were the New orders first recruits but more were coming. Rebel Alliance Members, Kyle Katarn along with Corran Horn had joined and Anakin and Yoda had found several younglings. Han had rescued a young slave from the spice mines of Kessel Named Kyp Durron. Chewbacca had brought his nephew, Lowbacca to learn the ways of the Force. There was no doubt that the Jedi Order would one day be strong again.

* * *

><p>Padme meanwhile spent all of her time with either her family or being a mother to Ani. She loved that more than anything. She also had become a mother to Mara and even Han despite the fact that they were nearly the same age. She was happy for Han and Leia and was pleased to learn that they would marry in around a month. She smiled as she walked with Ani out of his playroom but her smile faded as she heard Mara gagging.<p>

She opened the door of the refresher to see Mara above a toilet. "Are you alright?"

"It thought I was sick but I've been like this for three days." Padme frowned, "How about I have Chewie and 3PO look after Ani and I will take you to the Med Center?" Mara nodded and after Padme had summoned Chewie away from the Millennium Falcon left Ani to take Mara. She had an idea of what the problem was but wouldn't say it to Mara. She brought Mara to the Med Center and pulled the Medic aside, "Don't tell my daughter but I want a pregnancy test done on her."

"As you wish Mrs Skywalker." A short time later the Medic approached, "You are in perfect health Miss Jade however you are four weeks pregnant." Mara trembled in shock. "Me? Pregnant?" The medic nodded, "Congragulations." Mara nodded as the man left. Padme put her arm around her. "Are you alright?" Mara nodded, "I just am afraid will Luke be angry? I mean I am happy I finally have someone that will really love me for sure."

"What do you mean Mara?"

"I feel insecure like does Luke love me? Do you or does Anakin or Leia? I thought that Palpatine loved me as his daughter then I learn the truth but I know my child will love me." Padme nodded, "Luke loves you and he has told me he hopes to marry you Mara." Mara nodded as she got into the Speeder with Padme whom drove towards the Jedi Temple. "What are we doing?"

"Telling Luke," replied Padme. Mara nodded in silence.

Luke had just finished his daily class with his students when he saw Mara approach him nervously. He ran to her and hugged her with a kiss. "Luke I have something to tell you."

"Anything Mara."

"I-I-I'm Pregnant with your child." Luke felt a feeling of shock and joy. "Are you mad?" she asked. Luke smiled, "I am surprised and why would I be angry about a child that we created together? I am thrilled a child with you Mara. I hope your happy."

Mara smiled as Anakin, Han and Leia approached with Chewbacca and Ani. Luke looked at her with a smile, "Want to tell them?" Mara nodded as Luke faced the group. "Father how do you feel about being a Grandparent?" Anakin gasped in shock but smiled, "I like the sound of that." Luke nodded and gestured to Mara, "She has my child now."

Anakin nodded knowing that was coming next. "Want to just marry in the temple? Most of your friends are here and you could invite them it could be done within the month and then Leia's is in another two months." Luke and Mara nodded eagerly. Anakin then glanced at Padme whom he could see was filled with delight. Luke then spoke, "How do you like the sound of Uncle Han and Aunt Leia?" Han was speechless, before speaking, "I-I-I am overwhelmed kid." Luke nodded smiling at Mara.

Anakin then spoke, "I think this warrants a celebration lets go to Dexter's I know he will be happy to see us he's been pulling in business too ever since he came out of hiding."

Han nodded, "Perfect that place ain't to high class for me either." Anakin nodded and the group headed for their speeders and for Dexter's.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the rebuilt diner to see Dexter at his usual spot behind the counter. He looked and saw Anakin with a smile and came out. "Good to see you Anakin seems like every Holonet report I see these days has you with your son or daughter." Anakin nodded, "Two of my beloved children Dex that I am proud to work side by side with."<p>

"I can imagine so and I know Obi-Wan would be proud."

"Oh he is."

"What do you mean is?"

"I see him from time to time he appears as a Force Ghost to both Luke and I."

"Really? Tell him Old Dex said hi next time you talk."

"I will," replied Anakin.

"So whats to occasion?"

Anakin smiled, "I am about to become a grandparent." Dex smiled, "Sounds like you need a drink to toast. I will get some Java juice for the mother."

"That is Mara," said Luke. Dex smiled at her, "Congragulations my dear."

Mara smiled, "Thank you Dex." Dex then led the group to a large round table before taking their orders and cooking. Anakin smiled at the group and at Han, "You know Han I am proud that in another two months you will legally be my son. Yet at the same time I am sorry for you. If you need a place to get away from the abuse just come to me."

"Ok thanks Anakin I think I will be frequenting your place a lot then. I may just move in."

"Shut up Nerfherder I didn't have to rescue you from Jabba now did I?" Anakin smirked in amusement and shook his head as Han looked at him, "Look at what I put up with no reward is worth this. At least thats what I said on the Death Star and it is totally the case." Padme smiled, "At least you have us too." Anakin smiled at the young couple in amusement then turned to Luke and Mara, "So are you two going to find out what the Gender is or are you going to wait until the day of Birth?"

"I think we would like to find out," stated Mara. Anakin nodded, "I am happy for both of you." Mara nodded, "I am happy now that I know Luke is happy." Padme smiled, "If you ever need babysitters you know who to come to."

"What about me?" asked Leia. Padme chuckled, "I am sure that they will use you too Leia." Leia nodded with a smile.

A long time later the lunches came out of the kitchen and the group dug into Dex's sliders with delight. After eating everyone had a toast to the new baby. It was a very happy day for the Skywalker Family to learn of their new addition and they knew that the child that Luke and Mara had created would help benefit the New Jedi Order as well in the future.


	19. Chapter 19

Naboo: One month Later:

Following Anakin and Padme's tradition Luke and Mara had a simple wedding on Naboo at the Lake retreat with all of their Alliance and Imperial Friends along with all of Padme's family and Master's Yoda and Windu. Luke even invited some friends from Tattooine and even invited Owen and Beru Lars. It was a beautiful wedding and Padme obtained her wedding dress for Mara to wear. Right after the wedding the couple slipped off into a hidden cottage where they would spend two weeks on a Honeymoon. Anakin and Padme meanwhile enjoyed some time at the Lake house with Han, Leia and Ani.

Anakin smiled, "I am proud of you Leia and of Luke." Leia nodded, "I am happy to have Mara in the family I already love her like a sister."

"And I consider her like my daughter. And in a couple of months you Han will be my son."

Han grinned, "Unbelievable ain't it? Darth Vader, Also known as Anakin Skywalker is soon going to bee my Father." Anakin nodded, "I think that I'v already had my share of discipline with you." Han nodded, "I have more of a sense of humor about Bespin than Lando does he still has nightmares from it." Anakin nodded grimly, "I shouldn't have done that to him making him betray you."

"What exactly did you threaten him with?" asked Han.

"I threatened to slaughter the entire city." Han nodded in silence. Just then Anakin noticed Ani crawling towards his soon to be brother in law. "I think he likes you." Han nodded, "I hope we have kids."

"You will." stated Anakin.

"What do you mean?" asked Leia.

"Lets just say I have foreseen it." Leia nodded, "Do you think you will train one as your Padawan?"

"That depends on if he's willing or not."

"Will you train Ani?"

Anakin shook his head, "Did you notice the Force tug you felt yesterday when you hugged him?"

"Yeah what was that?"

"It means your meant to train him." Leia nodded with a smile, "Well I've decided to finish my training with you and take a Padawan." Anakin nodded just then he saw Owen and Beru approach. Anakin looked up at them, "Are we interrupting anything?"

"Not at all join us."

Owen nodded and opened up a chest, "These are some things Your mom left that I never went through I thought you might want them." Anakin smiled, "What about you?"

"I took this one beautiful quilt of her's that she made for Beru and I along with a few other things but I want you to have these."

"Thank you Owen."

"I am sorry about lying to Luke I know it put a rift between us." Anakin nodded, "You saw the carnage of what I did to the Sandpeople and I can't blame you for having that attitude." Owen nodded as Anakin looked at what he realized was his Mother's journal. "What are you going to do with that?" asked Leia. Anakin frowned, "You never knew her so read it. It should give you an idea of what kind of women that your grandmother was."

Leia nodded and took the journal, "Thank you." Anakin nodded as he reached for a silver necklace, "She was given this she once said by the mistress that intended on freeing her but died. She kept it hidden so it wouldn't be taken by Gardulla or Watto." Owen nodded, "Watto sure has changed over the years."

"So I've heard I was talking to a boy from Mos Espa that served in the Alliance he was telling me that he was Watto's slave but that Watto freed him and treated him like a son."

"I think the old Toydarian is lonely and just realizes money is nothing without love or happiness."

"You sure are right. I would give up all my wealth If I had to choose between that and my family." Owen nodded as Anakin took the necklace and turned to Leia. "Your my only daughter and I think you deserve to have this."

"M-Me?" asked Leia.

"Well are you going to see me wearing it?"

"Well no but..." Leia's words trailed off as Anakin placed it around her neck. She smiled at Anakin with gratitude for the gift. "Thank you." Anakin nodded and turned to Owen. "I understand Luke has kept the farm well kept up with money." Owen nodded, "He stayed with us while mounting his mission for Solo too." Anakin nodded and pulled out a Valid Credit chip. "Your father and you gave my mother some happy last years of freedom and happiness and for that I will be eternally grateful this is my gift." Owen gasped at the amount of Credits. "I-I don't even know what to do with it." Anakin smiled, "Do what you must or desire." Owen smiled at Anakin, "Thank you I am grateful. If I use this though I will rival Darklighter's farm." Anakin nodded, "I am confident that if you do you will be more selfless in what you do with the wealth." Owen nodded with a smile at his stepbrother.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Seven Months Later:<p>

Anakin stood anxiously in the Med room Alongside Leia, Han Padme Ani and Chewie. They were waiting for word on the birth of Luke and Mara's daughter. Hopefully Anakin would soon be seeing his granddaughter and be holding her. He smiled as the door opened revealing Luke with a bundle in his arms. "Meet our daughter."

"What is her name?"

"Well I remember hearing you say if Ani had been a girl that you would have named him Shmi so Mara and I chose a name for two very great women, Her name is Shmi Padme Skywalker." Padme gasped in shock, "My name is her middle name?" Luke nodded with a smile as he handed the baby to Anakin and led them into the Med room to see Mara.

"I am not doing that again anytime soon that hurts. And you Farmboy are going to make sure I use precautions for now on or I'll feed you to a sarlacc." Luke looked at his father whom was chucking. Anakin looked down at baby Shmi, "She has your skin and hair Mara but she has my son's blue eyes." Mara nodded, "Let Padme hold her." Padme nodded and took her granddaughter and gave her a kiss. She then placed Shmi in Mara's arms, "She's so beautiful Mara. I am so happy for you." Mara nodded, "All because Luke spared me so long ago on Naboo." Luke shook his head, "That was my Father's idea?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mara. "My attitude was if I could be redeemed why couldn't you? So I told Luke to capture you and now here you are Mara as a young mother." Mara nodded with a smile, "Thank you for believing in me."

"No problem young one everyone deserves a chance at life and you never had yours but now you do." Anakin picked up Ani whom smiled, "What Daddy?"

"Look at your niece Ani. This is Shmi. Shmi say hello to Ani." Ani smiled at his niece and then looked at Luke with a big smile, "Your baby?"

"Yes Ani she's my baby." Ani nodded with a smile. Anakin then watched as Padme placed Shmi in Mara's arms.

* * *

><p>Two Months later: Coruscant:<p>

Anakin sat with Padme on the couch of their apartment. He was holding the sleeping form of Ani and Padme had her arm wrapped around him happily, "I am sure happy that we are a family like this" Anakin nodded, "I don't even want to think about what things were like a year ago." Padme nodded, "I felt so demoralized as your slave Anakin." Anakin hung his head in shame, "Though it hurt for me to admit it that is basically what you were because of me." Padme nodded, "It was the first thing that Leia asked me. She asked me first if I was your slave then what you had done to me and if you had raped me." Anakin placed his hand on her, "Now that is one thing I never did." Padme nodded and kissed him. She loved him so much despite everything their life was now better then ever together. "Ani no matter what comes our way we will face it together." Anakin nodded, "We were a shattered Family but now together we are one happy family and we will never be torn apart again we are together forever. Our children and their children." Padme nodded, "I love our son in law and daughter in law and little Shmi." Anakin nodded, "We certainly lucked out in the in Law department." Padme nodded and kissed Anakin with a smile. Anakin pulled her close to him and kissed him.

Jus then they heard the doorbell ring and opened it to see Luke with Mara and Shmi and Han, Leia and Chewie all whom had arrived for a family dinner. The family immediately sat down and together they ate together it was a good time for the Skywalker family they would never be apart again. Even Leia kissed Anakin's cheek as she passed him before hugging and kissing her mother. Anakin and Luke took one another in an embrace before taking one another's hands laughing at the fact that they mutually had the same mechanical hand. Anakin, Han Luke and Chewie all sat at one side of the dinner table while Padme, Leia and Mara sat at the other with Mara and Shmi. Their family was complete and they knew it.

THE END

* * *

><p>Ok for a few reasons that I wrote this. Number one I hated how George Lucas did Revenge of the Sith. Sorry Lucas but in reality no tough girl Queen that kicks ass at fourteen is going to die at twenty seven because of her husband turning to the Dark Side. And Mace Windu, His death Was stupid as hell. Now that is enough of the rant I am so encouraged that I have written another Fanfic called Son of Destiny feel free to Check it out now this is the official end of my Fanfic Thank You Charmed Jedi for your reviews.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


End file.
